


The Healing Game: New Lease of Life

by Twintaileddragon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bro stuff, Bullying, Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Funny, High School, Humor, Hurt, Love, Rehabilitation, Sexual Situations, Shenanigans, Shuuichi/Reader - Freeform, friend stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 42,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: MAJOR GAME SPOILERSAfter Danganronpa's last season, in a stunning upset, it was revealed none of the contestants died. The show faced backlash with this last batch of you and your friends who were unable to integrate back into the real world. After a lengthy stay in a mental hospital with your new friends, you are released into the world... only one problem.You are all reality T.V stars.... at least your close friends provide you with some comfort.... Plus, Shuuichi Saihara is always there for you.How hard can it be to adjust back into society?How hard can High school Be?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **After beating the game, the idea came to me of trying to get back into society if you had previously been in a mentally scarring game such as this and trying to adjust to memories you thought were real all along. Please let me know if you like the story, anything you have to say will help**

6 Whole Months. It had been 6 whole months since Saihara had survived. He was overwhelmed to learn the truth. He was scared of what would happen next. Everything was slightly better with all of his friends alive. He was broken for a long time after that. Scared, Really. To discover that none of his friends have died in this deadly game... that his past he was force fed was a lie.... to learn that he was a reality TV star and that people loved to watch him and his friends suffer.... He was glad that it was over.... the show's last season.

You were in your room, laying on your back, staring at the white walls and white ceiling. It took those 6 months to heal you and your friends minds. According to the hospital, you all were better. They had called you to a rec room to announce something to you unlucky 16. You didn't go. You stayed in your room, scared that you had signed up for something as awful as a killing game. While you were lost in thought, your room door opened. The shy blonde came in the room, rubbing her shoulder and shifting foot to foot.  
"Y/N?" She started.  
"Kaede." You said simply. "Did you come to get me?"  
"They have an announcement for us... They want us in the east wing Rec Room."  
"Do you ever just wonder.... if we're still in some advanced simulation? Is this room I'm in even real?"  
"Y/N... It's been half a year-"  
"I know but... I'm afraid.... is what I know even real?" Kaede smiled softly, walking closer and sitting on the edge of your bed.  
"Y/N.... Come to the rec room."

 

"Great news, kids." The doctor said, smiling widely at the group of battered teens. "You're going back to school." You stood immediately, but you didn't move... you just froze. A few of your friends were angry. Kaito was cursing, Angie was scared, Korekiyo was worrying in silence. These people that you fought with, got along with **Died With**.... Suddenly to be thrusted back into society after this traumatic experience.  
"S-Sir." The young lady with the red hair started. "...W-we are just going back to school?"  
"Yes, Himiko." The doctor said. "You all have made great process in the past 6 months. We have successfully reunited you all with your families and we believe that you can return to society just fine-"  
"Everyone knows us." The robot said, scratching his chin. "Well... they think they do. They know the imposed personalities that horrid T.V. Show gave us... Are we going to be able to have normal lives?"  
"We have prepared for that, Kiibo." The doctor said, putting a hand on the robot's shoulder. "You all will be sticking together. Same classes. Same lunch hour. We want you all to return to your lives but understand that it may be hard from this point on. In order to keep you close together your families have even bought houses in a nearby neighborhood. You won't have to seperate." You could hear various sighs of relief from around the room. For the past 6 months, all you had was each other. You had to essentially relearn who you once were and everyone was afraid to stray. You all needed each other.  
"Doctor." Said a squeaky voice, hiding beside his taller friend in the back of the room. "...Are we really ready for this?"  
"Yes, Shuuichi. We believe you are all ready."

 

"Isn't this great!" The white haired girl yelled, "Y/N, we're going home! We get to live with our parents again!"  
"Exciting." You muttered. Everyone's memories returned with therapy and attention but you couldn't help but feel like there was still something key about your past that you were forgetting. For some reason, it prevented you from wanting to return home to your family.  
"My parents say that I always was really good at drawing. They weren't surprised that my false memories made me the Ultimate artist!" She said happily. "I'm so happy that I get to be myself again... It feels like a dream." Angie just unloaded her hopes and dreams on you as you packed your bags. The bud would be here in 20 minutes to drop you and your friends off at your 'homes'. You were a little scared. What were your real parents like? The false memories you had painted them as rich people who forced you into your high school talent. What you learned is that they were just nice modest people and they had a puppy. It seemed like a complete 180 from what you experienced in Dangan Ronpa. A knock at the door disturbed your thoughts before the short little sadist poked his purple head in the door. Through treatments, he learned that he was nothing more than a spoiled brat. That was a huge wake up call for Ouma Kokichi.  
"Hey, Girls! Bus is almost here!" He said excited.  
"Hey, Ouma!"  
"Hi," You said simply. "We're on our way down."  
"Shuuichi is looking for you, Y/n!" Ouma said, before leaving the room quickly. You felt your face heat up. What could he possibly want?

 

You found him pacing the hospital halls, not far from the double doors were everyone outside was waiting. Angie went ahead to the doors and you hung back to talk to the timid detective.  
"Y/N!" He greeted happily. "Y-You came."  
"Of course... Is there... something you wanted to ask me?"  
"R-Right. Well... we start school this Monday, so this is our first weekend out of the hospital since... Well, before we were... Anyway.. I wanted it to be special. My parents are throwing a party to celebrate us all being back. Everyone and their parents will be there but... To be honest I wasn't going to go." You looked at him, a little confused. "I was hoping that... we could spend our first weekend out of here... together." He said shyly, closing his eyes tightly. "Then go back to school.... as a couple." His eyes still tightly closed, he firmly grasped your hand, squeezing it tightly. "Through all this treatment... the medication and the therapy... You've always been there for me... all of you have but.. Y/N I have a particular ...Well, I-" You walked forward, pecking the shy boy on the lips. He instantly froze but quickly found himself melting into the kiss. When you broke away, he simply smiled.  
"Of course, Sai- Shuuichi." You said, still close to him. He smiled a goofy smile, pulling you into a hug. Through the glass doors down the hall, you could see his best friend Kaito Momota, cheering.

This was the first day of the rest of your lives. It could only go uphill from here..... right?

 

**We'll see**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lack of feedback worries me but I suppose it can't be helped. I just hope this is a good concept

Your parents walked in the front door behind you, watching your surprised reaction to your surprisingly normal looking home. You weren't anything special. You had normal baby pictures. Normal furniture. Everything was normal. There was no trace of your supposed high school level talent anywhere. Shame. The house had a rustic little feel to it and a welcome home banner strewn across the open living room. You were just frozen.  
"Would you like to see your room?" You heard your mother say. You didn't even turn around. Instinctively, you wandered up the staircase. You didn't know which room was your on sight. You had to open all the doors. When you opened the 3rd one and found one filled with stuffed animals and video games, you could kind of guess that it belonged to you. You felt almost like a stranger in this environment.   
"You made sure to throw away dangan- I mean, the game right?" You heard your father whisper. Those games.. you used to think they were fun. You even liked the Reality show that it spawned... oh how wrong you were to think it was fun. You heard your mother scolding him, saying that you could probably hear him. You didn't mind. You had months to get over what happened to you and even though it was hard, with the help of your friends you got through it. What was school going to be like? Were you going to be swarmed by fans? You shuddered just thinking about it. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, scaring you a little. Your mom rushed to your side instantly, rubbing your shoulders and telling you to calm down, while your father went to see who it was.  
"Are you comfortable sleeping in your room tonight, sweetheart?"  
"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." You said softly, still examining your room. You were fairly normal before all this started.  
"Y/N! It's Korekiyo!" Your father yelled. Hearing the familiar name, you sprinted down the stairs, excited to see one of your friends had come over. He was standing by the door, holding his hand in front of his mouth, obviously missing the face mask from the game and the therapeutic one that the hospital provided him. He did mention once or twice that he wanted to try to talk around without it when school started.  
"Korekiyo!"  
"Y/N. So you're my neighbor on my right." He said. "Amami is on my left. I'm getting acquainted with where everyone's houses are in this area.... It's odd... We went from dorms to hospital rooms and now our world has been greatly expanded.... I will admit that I am having a rough time adjusting."  
"It's pretty difficult," You sympathized, feeling your parents watching you both interact. "Who lives next door to me? On my left?"  
"Your boyfriend, Saihara, lives next door on that side. I just stopped by and introduced myself to his family." Your father was grumbling, hearing the word boyfriend and you could hear your mom telling him to hush. You snickered and even Korekiyo smiled at that. "Anyway, I see you are just getting used to being home... I will leave you to it. It was great to meet you Mr & Mrs. L/N." He said, politely bowing. Your mother blushed, stuttering out how charming he was.

 

You bonded with your parents all night and you honestly don't even remember going to your bed but you woke up there. You can't remember how many nights you woke up in a panic, thinking you heard the morning time school chime. Now you woke up naturally. You woke up with light hitting your face. It was nice and peaceful. No doctors to ask how you slept or what you dreamed of. You laid in bed for a little bit longer before finally leaving your room. When you left your room, your parents were out and had left a little present for you on the kitchen table: Breakfast and a cell phone. They also left a note, expressing how they wished they could take off work to spend time with you. You didn't mind. You wanted to see how everyone else was adjusting. You left the house, fiddling with your new cellphone and the first thing you heard was Gonta. Ah Gonta, what a gentleman. He was in your front yard actually.  
"Y/N! Good Morning! Sorry to intrude, I saw a very beautiful butterfly. I-I spent so much time thinking I was an entomologist... I developed an actual love for the field.." He explained.  
"Have you fully adjusted to your human parents yet."  
"T-that's .... hard. But I'm making strides!" He said excited, making the blue butterfly fly away. He lamented at it's loss, making you giggle. "A-Are you going to see Shuuichi today?" He asked innocently.  
"Well we have a date tonight," You answered shyly, playing with your own hands. "but I actually don't have plans until then..."  
"Oh, Well then you can hang out with us!" Gonta said excited. "I was actually on my way to Ouma's house! He's formulating a plan for everyone to stick together when we start school on Monday."  
"Oh?"  
"Y-yeah. He texted me this morning... He said he was online all night, seeing what people thought of our season, who they liked and he's going to instruct everyone on how to handle the admiration or backlash... for example. He sent me pictures that people had drawn of me! Can you imagine it! Fan art? Of Gonta? What a crazy world!" He laughed. You smiled, hugging yourself and thinking about your forced fame. How many people liked you? Was there fan art of you? You didn't want to think about it. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to talk to Ouma.


	3. Chapter 3

When you and Gonta arrived to the front step of Ouma's house, the angry blonde inventor was storming out. You guys gasped, Miu obviously upset and mortified. You and Gonta tried to talk to her but Miu stormed past you both.  
"Leave her alone." Ouma said, coming out of the house and regaining your attention. "You do NOT want to know what she just learned people think about her."  
"Well, Good morning to you, Ultimate Dictator." You joked.  
"My, if it isn't the Ultimate pain in my ass," Ouma said sweetly, putting a hand on his cheek." Glad you could drop by. By the way, We're really going to have to stick by her at school"  
"That bad?"  
"Half the internet hates her, the other half wants to sleep with her." Ouma said casually. "You guys ready to see where you stand with the world."  
"I'm regretting coming over." You said softly, but Gonta dragged you inside, excited. He had only heard good things about himself so surely it must be the same for you right.

 

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Gonta said, shielding his eyes from the raunchy fan art of you. "How could- How could people draw something like this?!"  
"I'm going to have to ask Shuuichi if this is accurate-"  
"SHUUICHI WOULDN'T KNOW!" You yelled at the shorter boy. He simply snickered at your reaction. "Oh gross."  
"At least people don't hate you!" Ouma said sweetly. "I saw pictures of me sleeping with the robot this morning. How do you think I feel?" He asked, pouting.  
"You loved it?"  
"Don't tell Kiibo." Ouma quickly added. " Anyway, Y/N, your biggest problem when in public will not actually be how you preformed during the game. It's Shuuichi." He said, oddly serious.  
"What about Shuuichi?"  
"You're dating him. The internet is full of people saying that he and Kaede are meant to be. If they don't ship him with Kaede, they ship him with Maki and some people even Ship him with me or Kaito. Literally EVERYONE except you can be shipped with Shuuichi." He explained. "People may not take kindly to you both dating."  
"Y/N?" Gonta started. "Are you going to be alright?"  
"How bad could it be?"  
"Well expect a lot of people telling you that you don't deserve Shuuichi." Ouma started. "Those fanboys and fangirls will think they know what's best for him."  
"They don't know anything about us!" You snapped. Ouma wasn't surprised but your outburst scared the gentle giant.  
"Y/N, C-calm down."  
"Where are you and Shuuichi going on your date tonight?" Ouma started, slightly concerned. "You could be harassed."  
"We were just going for a walk around town."  
"Be carfeful. This is our first day back into the world. All eyes are on us."

 

As dusk hit, you had visited almost all of your friends. You had purposely stayed away from Shuuichi's house, waiting to see him tonight and you hadn't seen Kiibo all day. Hoshi's parents had a tennis court built, he chose to take up his forced talent for real. Kaito's parents decorated his room with a space theme. Kaito was actually interested in space, following his forced memories. Korekiyo was now legitimately interested in other cultures. You all went back to your lives, adopting elements of the false memories and back stories the game gave you. You, actually, had completely abandoned the talent that was given to you. You did not want to think about it.  
There was nothing left to do now. You went to the one story house next door, straightening your new dress and rehearsing what you were going to say when Shuuichi answered the door. When his father answered, you froze. Not prepared for this. The man smiled, calling his son down stairs and inviting you inside.  
"Big, Date tonight. Nervous?"  
"A little."  
"No need to worry. Shuuichi's going to take good care of you." You couldn't help but smile. "Can I get you anything? I don't know if he's taking you to eat or-"  
"Y-Y/N!" Shuuichi said, passing by the living room and seeing you standing there. "Y-You're here?"  
"I called you, did you not hear me?" His dad asked, earning a meek 'no'. "Well, You're date's waiting, Doesn't she look lovely?" He urged his son to compliment you and you did a sweet little turn in your new dress, making the boy freeze. He stuttered together some kind of compliment and excused himself to get dressed. You spent the time talking to his father.  
"So... Saihara has always liked Mystery novels?"  
"Any kind of novels. Incredibly smart boy. A little shy. When I saw him on Tv, participating in that game.... I was so scared for my boy.... you can't imagine my pride, seeing him come into his own, making friends!"  
"He didn't have a lot of friends before going on the show?"  
"He was always a loner. Didn't like being near anybody." You could hear the boy rushing to get down the hall to you and even heard him trip on the way to the living room. He was embarrassed to walk in and see you and his father laughing about something. He groaned and walked up to you, taking your hand. It was then you notices the casual light blue collared shirt. It looked nice on him.  
"Are you ready to go?"  
"Not, Yet, Not yet." His father said, getting up. "I haven't embarrassed you yet, Let me get the photo album-"  
"That's Not Necessary Dad!" Saihara said, practically dragging you out of the living room and out the front door.

 

You walked with Shuuichi down the city street. Without his outfit, which had become a staple to his fans, he was pretty unrecognizable in public. You were glad. You linked arms, looking in shop windows and talking about how great it was to be alive. Of course, the hospital organized trips, showing you and the others the city and getting you to adjust but tonight was entirely different. The city was so gorgeous at night. You leaned against Shuuichi, earning a light nervous chuckle.  
"It's a nice night... not to cool."  
"It's perfect."  
"Oh my gosh!" You heard someone squeal. You both turned around and see 2 girls. They're looking directly at Shuuichi and approached him without shame. One is digging in her purse and pulls out an address book." Ugh, this is all I have."  
"Don't worry, Kiyo, That works! Uhm... Are you Saihara Shuuichi?" The brunette finally asked. Shuuichi looked stunned but her nodded, making sure to pull you close. The girls squealed again, begging him to sign whatever they had on them. Shuuichi smiled nervously, agreeing and signing what they had. You looked on, keeping a happy smile on your face.  
"Where's Kaede?" One of the girls asked, you felt your smile falter, remembering what Ouma told you.  
"P-Probably at home. How should I know?" He asked, confused.  
"Aren't you....dating? Are you cheating on her?" Shuuichi shook his head furiously, denying everything.  
"N-No No! I'm not dating Kaede.. A-actually.. I just recently started dating Y/N." He admitted, gesturing to you. You cowered a little bit when both girls immediately looked at you.  
"Who the heck is she-"  
"Oh, she's the one that got flattened by the robots." You felt your ego just deflate and started walking away. Shuuichi, ran after you, giving the girls a hasty, nice to meet you before he left. When he caught up to you he grabbed your hand, forcing you to look at him.  
"Y/N. D-Don't take it too personally."  
"I Just... This was supposed to be a nice night. Our new beginning."  
"And it is." He said passionately, grabbing your shoulders. "Don't listen to what anyone says. What you and I have is real."  
"And people don't want it to be.... that's what I'm worried about."


	4. Chapter 4

Shuuichi even walked you home, his arm draped over your shoulders. You hands were preoccupied, hugging a big white teddy bear to your chest. Shuuichi ran into a multitude of fans through the night. Some didn't even know you were on the show. He felt so bad about it, convinced that you hated him for the attention he garnered during the night. Since everyone was gathered at his house for the party, you both decided to go to his house to see everyone. He walked you up the stoop, admiring the way you were cuddling that bear.  
"So you like him?"  
"I've named him Ouma." The boy giggled, looking a mix of amuse, confused and offended.  
"Oh? You named it after him? Why?"  
"Cause it's deceptively cute and smells weird." Shuuichi snickered, opening his front door and immediately being bombarded with greetings from friends and family. The night and weekend went by fast. When you 17 were together, everything was alright. You really bonded and had normal fun for the entire weekend but a feeling of dread crawled up all yoru backs when your parents brought home school supplies and uniforms. Sunday night was the worst night of all of your lives. Miu texted everyone an app and asked them to download it. It was a messenger. You could all talk privately there. The chat room was filled with everyone's concerns. Most of you laid in bed, typing away and complaining about what was to come. Tomorrow you all started school.

 

You woke up as early as possible, getting ready quickly and opening the group messenger Miu made. Only Ryoma and Miu were logged in and you didn't really feel like talking to them at the moment. Your parents provided some comfort, telling you that you would mostly be surrounded by your friends. Shuuichi made sure texting you was the first thing he did when he woke up.... at 3 in the morning.... yeah, early riser.  
17 teen, who would prefer to be shipped back to the killing game than going to school, left their house at the exact same time. Heads down. Eyes shut. Everyone was terrified. You all walked to school in a giant cluster. Gonta hung in the back, keeping an eye over every one. Kiibo lead the front. You were in the middle with Shuuichi, his hand tangled in yours. Ouma was on the right, ready to dish back and insult thrown. Amami was on the left, ready to disarm and disregard anyone who said something cross. As you approached the campus, the cheers and jeers started. Korekiyo heard his name spoken in a couple of foul sentences. He tried not to let it bother him. Miu was cat called mercilessly. Kiibo sported a dark blush, hearing people ask if he... possessed certain genitalia. As you entered the front doors of the school, you could hear the forced back breaths being knocked out of everyone. People were staring and gossiping but you all anticipated it. That was normal. It wasn't until Miu Iruma bumped shoulders with some guy, that every single one of you tensed.  
"Watch where you're going!" She blurted out without thinking.  
"Well don't take up the whole hallway you slut!" Miu shut her mouth, holding her books close to her chest. On cue, Kaito pushed his way to the guy who yelled at her.  
"Hey, Asshole!" He started, making the guy back up slightly. "You want to run that by me again or are you going to shut the fuck up?"  
"Don't you dare call her a slut!" Tenko spat, getting in the guys face. "That's my friend. What the hell did she do to you!?"  
"Everyone knows what she did to Kiibo." the guy joked. a few of the guys in his clique laughed but some cowered, afraid of angering this group of friends.  
"Hey, Dickhead. I'm not asking again. Back off." Tenko wanted so badly to deck this guy. She was stopped by Himiko, who grabbed her hand calmly and kept her voice low.  
"This isn't the time, or the place." She muttered. "Let's make it to our lockers. Ignore this guy."

 

Your lockers were all in a row, luckily. Amami's being at the very end and Kaede's next to his- oh great, they were in the order that you all died. Thanks a lot public school system. Kaito was cursing into his locker, just unloading all his righteous anger. Korekiyo was cleaning his locker. Somehow, the word FREAK had been spray painted onto his. He chipped away at the paint, muttering under his breath.  
"Please tell me all day isn't going to be like this." Angie said softly, trying to keep a smile.   
"Damn those people, thinking they know anything about us." Tenko seethed. She punched the locker next to her closed, unintentionally closing it on Miu's hand. "Miu! Are you okay!"  
"I'll be fine..." She stared at her hand, practically glowing red. "So... We all have the same classes... Anyone nervous-"  
"Just relax." Amami started, taking Miu's hand and examining it. "We have a long day and a lot of people know our names. We have to make it through together. We talked about this." You all nodded, one after the other. If anything was going to get better, you needed each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter cause im on my cell phone.

||You Have entered the Chat Room: Say Something Idiot!||

[KOREKIYO]: Ah, Y/N. you aren't paying attention either.

[You]: This Teacher is Boring

[ANGIE]: I feel like I already know this stuff

|| SHUUICHI HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI||

[SHUUICHI]: Y/N! Pay attention! You're in class!

||SHUUICHI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||

[You]: God, Miu I am loving this chat you made

[KOREKIYO]: Ryoma thinks that I don't see him sleeping on the book I loaned him -.-

[RANTAROU]: he's drooling too. lol. *.*

[KOREKIYO]: Heavily sighs

[You]: Lol. Hey, should we meet up after school? Do homework? Dish about our days?

[RANTAROU]: Cram junk food in our faces and watch stupid movies?????

[RANTAROU]: yyyyeeeeeesssssss

|| YUMENO HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||

[YUMENO]: Hi all**

[YUMENO]: Meetinng after school? That sounds great

[KOREKIYO]: Yumeno. Please poke Ryoma. You're sitting closer to him.

|| SHUUICHI HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI||

[SHUUICHI]: Y/N, you're going to get in trouble!!!

[You]: Just let me then. I don't want you to get in trouble!

[SHUUICHI]:You're ridiculous. Just pay attention. This is our first class of the day

[RANTAROU]: I can't waaaaiiit until lunch!

[RANTAROU]: MY MOM MADE ME KIMCHI!

[You]: now I really want kimchi

[YUMENO]: Is that why your backpack stinks?

[RANTAROU]: Shut up

[RANTAROU]: Shut up is why

[You]: Lololololololololk

||SHUUICHI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||

|| GONTA HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||

[GONTA]: I knew that if I logged in I would found out why Shuuichi was banging his head on his desk

[RANTAROU]:Yeh, cuz his girlfriend is a delinquent

[GONTA]: oh

[GONTA]: I thought it was the smelly Kimchi

[You]: Oh!

[KOREKIYO]: Kukuku

[You]: lolollol

[RANTAROU]: You know what, Fuck you guys!

||YOU HAVE LOGGED OUT, JUST LEAVE!||

 

 

You put your head down on your desk, trying not to laugh, especially since Rantarou was fuming in the front row. Shuuichi seemed relieved that you decided to put your phone down and pay attention.  You could see that Gonta was trying not to snicker and Ryoma was still fast asleep. There were a few stray people in class who had no idea what was going on. Thankfully, this class of 22 people was mostly the 17 of you guys. The teacher didn't seem to care to much for having you introduce yourselves either. 

"Can anyone tell me what you get if you solve for X?" The teacher asked. Shuuichi and Kiibos hands shot up at the same time. "Kiibo."

"67!"

"That is correct."

"Aw," Ouma started, pouting. "Not fair, he's a computer-"

"Whoa," you started,"That's some potentially racist language Ouma~"

"Thank you, Y/N." Kiibo said proudly. "I was just about to inform him of his error."

"What stinks?" Kaito spoke up out of no where. "smells awful."

"Rantarou's kimchi." Korekiyo answered, snickering a little. Rantarou turned around in his chair, glaring at him.

"First of all-"

"Mr. Amami, turn back around. We have much to discuss. I will not tolerate any distractions in my class." The teacher started. He sighed, turning around and slumping down in his chair. "Now where was I."

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

The first class was the best. It was mostly just you guys. As the day went on, the classes got bigger and your clique felt threatened. Of course, people loved Kaede and Shuuichi and Ouma and Gonta. There was stray hate for everyone else though. Poor Korekiyo. He got the worst of it. Moreover, his incest backstory wasn't even real. It was a fabricated memory. He just let the hate come to him, ignoring everyone. You all didn't feel safe until lunch, huddle together at one table in the school's courtyard, complaining loudly about Amami's Mom's Kimchi. A few people did approach your table to see if they could join you but Ouma discouraged anyone from sitting with you guys. You all simply talked out your day and your plans for later on.  
"And then she said 'Well, you were fucking everyone on that show, right?'" Miu mocked, "God, I hate this school and these people."  
"I surmise that eventually we will fit in without drama." Tojo said calmly. "It's been hard on all of us... Tsumugi and I had to take our bathroom breaks with Maki to keep people from bothering us."  
"I-It's all kind of annoying." Tsumugi added.  
"I was approached after 3rd period to join the tennis team." Ryoma said. "I don't know if I should do it."  
"Go for it! What's the worst that could happen?" Kaito said, grinning ear to ear. "They brainwashed us into these hobbies, might as well take them up!"  
"I completely disagree." Maki said harshly. "I'm glad that past the gave me turned out not to be true. I don't want my 'talent'."  
"I'm going to stick with mine." Kaede said shyly.  
"Oh, Kaede, that's great." Shuuichi added. "You really do play very well." She couldn't help but flush at the compliment.  
"I-I'm extremely anxious being here...." Kiibo admitted. "I feel like people are staring at our table-"  
"They are." Korekiyo interrupted, digging into macaroni and cheese. "They aren't even trying to be subtle about it."  
"Bunch of fucking assholes." Kaito murmured. "Anyway, My dad texted me in our last class... wants to teach me to drive."  
"That's exciting." Shuuichi commented.  
"I apparently already have my license but I need a refresher course. Man, That killing game really fucked us up didn't it.." Kaito lamented. "We're strangers in our own homes... We have to basically relearn who we were.... We've killed each other... seen each other die... and it was aired on TV for sick assholes amusement-"  
"We were fans of the show before we were picked up by it, Kaito." Tsumugi added. "Never forget that. We consented for this emotional and mental damage."  
" The words Be careful what you wish for come to mind." Kaito said, looking off in another direction. "If i knew it would do this to me.... I would have never said yes..."  
  
  
  
  
You had to stop by your locker before your next class. Shuuichi had to go to the bathroom so he asked Ryoma to take you to your locker and keep an eye on you. The shorter boy didn't mind. He was still thinking over the offer from earlier. You felt your body freeze, seeing the graffiti had reappeared on Korekiyo's locker. Poor guy. Ryoma leaned coolly against his own locker, people watching and making sure no one came near you. A few people looked his way and approached him, mostly to ask why he was so short. For the most part he ignored it, shooting back quips. When he was distracted, someone leaned against the locker next to yours, startling you. He smiled sweetly at you.  
"Hello, I'm Reo." He started, "You're Y/N? Right?"  
"Y-Yes. Sorry but I'm-"  
"You know your season was my favorite one." He said, like it was supposed to be a compliment.  
" So you liked watching me and the people I call friends brutally die?" The guys face dropped, as if he just realized he made a terrible mistake. You rolled your eyes and began walking away. The guy called for you and grabbed your hand, to keep you from walking away. That's when Ryoma looked over and did not like what he saw.  
"L-Look I'm just trying to compliment you, Jeez-"  
"I would really rather be alone. This a scary and confusing time for me!"  
"Just relax, It was just a stupid T.V show-"  
"Hey Pal." Ryoma barked, taking his lollipop out of his mouth. "We have a problem here?" Despite his size, his intimidating aura was massive.  
"I-I'm just trying to be friendly."  
"She's got plenty of friends. That's my best friends girl, you'd be smart to walk away." He put the pop back in his mouth, violently biting down on it and shattering the sweet. The guy gulped, muttering a goodbye and walking off. You couldn't help but snicker and prompt the short guy for a high five. He had to jump for it, but he didn't leave you hanging.  
"Nice."  
"Anytime."

 

 

 

|| You Have Entered The Chatroom: Say Something Idiot!||

[You]: Omg, Shuuichi, Ryoma just defended me and now I feel AWESOME 

[TSUMUGI]: Saihara isn't online

[RANTAROU]: He'll see it when he logs in 

[RANTAROU]: What happened tho?

[RANTAROU]: Tell me

[RANTAROU]: Tell me

[YUMENO]: O

[RANTAROU]: Tell me

[RANTAROU]: Tell me

[RANTAROU]: Tell me

[YUMENO]: M

[RANTAROU]: Tell me

|| SHUUICHI HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI||

[RANTAROU]: Tell me

[YUMENO]: G

[RANTAROU]: Tell me

[RANTAROU]: Tell me

[RANTAROU]: Tell me

[RANTAROU]: Tell me

[KAITO]: FUCKING STOP!

|| RYOMA HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI||

[SHUUICHI]: What!?

[RYOMA]: I'm flattered

[SHUUICHI]: What the hell happened?!

[RYOMA]: Some guy started talking to her. Nuthin' serious

[KIIBO]: What did you do?

[You]: He bit his lollipop!

[SHUUICHI]: ????

[TSUMUGI]: He did what?!

[KAITO]: LOL

[KOKICHI]: Kinky

[RYOMA]: God Y/N, Don't word it like that 

[RYOMA]: You make it sound like I just bit his dick in the middle of the hall

[KAITO]: I'm dying over here!!

[KIIBO]: Is that what happened?!?

[SHUUICHI]: I believe that Ryoma bit down on his OWN lollipop. 

[SHUUICHI]: A Literal Lollipop

[RYOMA]: Yeh

[RYOMA]: Broke it with my teeth.

[RYOMA]: Cut the roof of my mouth but.... shit was awesome..

|| KOREKIYO HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||

[KOKICHI]: Speaking of sucking dick...

|| KOREKIYO HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM!||

[You]: omg

[RANTAROU]: Lol

[KOKICHI]: Was it something I said?? :3 

|| SHUUICHI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||

|| KIIBO HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||

|| KAITO HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||

|| YUMENO HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||

|| YOU HAVE LOGGED OUT! JUST LEAVE!||


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Please! Validate my existence!

As the school day whizzed by and friends had to defend each other and Korekiyo got tired of cleaning his locker. You guys met up at your lockers, getting into your cluster position and ready to walk home with each other. Of course, through Miu's Chat app, you guys were able to keep each other in the loop and planned to meet up at Kaito's house to do your homework together. Your troubles melted off when You all left that building. You could see the guy who tried to flirt with you earlier looking at you holding Shuuichi's hand. You tried not to look directly at him and leaned on Shuuichi's shoulder. To the shy boy, it was random and he tensed. Ouma immediately started teasing him about his blush.  
"So I haven't logged into the chat room since this afternoon," Korekiyo started. "Did anything interesting happen after 2?"  
"You logged back in for a minute!" Ouma said, grinning.  
"I did not wish to be apart of that particular conversation. So did I miss anything major?"  
"Ouma went to the principals office before 7th period." Tojo added, digging through her bag for something .  
"I was wondering why you came in late. What were you in the office for?" Korekiyo asked, making Ouma laugh.  
"Some girl bumped into Kiibo and I walking together and started asking him a few.... uncomfortable things. So I .... answered her questions-"  
"You told that poor girl that if she ever asked about his dick, you'd rip it off him and shove it down her throat." Miu said, embarrassed, making Ouma and Rantarou laugh.  
"Savage." Rantarou snickered, high-fiving the manipulative little prick.  
"Thank you, I do my best!"  
"You're going to get expelled if you keep messing with people like that." Yumeno added. Tenko put an arm around her in order to assure her.  
"Nah, Ouma is the king of not getting in trouble. Remember in the hospital when he would end up with 20 Jello cups for lunch."  
"Really puts the 'dick' in dictator." Kaito said under his breath to Shuuichi, making him crack up. Maki heard, smirking.  
"Really? I assumed he put it in Kiibo."  
"OH!" Kaito fell back, Gonta catching him so he wouldn't hit the ground laughing.  
"Oh~" Ouma started, amused. "Shots fired from the Ultimate Assassin~"  
"W-Why am I being pulled into this?!" Poor Kiibo . He didn't ask for any of this.  
"K-Kaito, Please control yourself! Gonta, doesn't want to drop you!"  
"Oh My god I can't breath....Ugh, Damn why's it so hot!?"  
"Cause You're laughing like a crazy person!" Gonta explained.  
"But it's like REALLY HOT."  
"Oh I'm sorry," You started." If you want I can leave." Shuuichi smiled at your little joke. Ouma immediately turned to you.  
"My, Y/N. Are you implying that you're so attractive you physically make a room hot or are you implying that you're so lame that leaving a room will make it cooler." Shuuichi covered his mouth and turned away, not wanting to laugh at a joke at his girlfriends expense. Everyone else, however, let out healthy chortles at Ouma's response.  
"Okay, I don't even have a retort for that. That was just good." You admitted. "Solid burn, Ouma."

You joked and laughed all the way to Kaito's house. He had texted his mom ahead of time and she laid out things like candy and popcorn and a few terrible horror movies for you guys. Kaito let you all get settled in his room while he talked to his mom about his day. He said he promised her that he would sit down and tell her everything the moment he got home. You and Shuuichi were snuggled in a bean bag chair, doing your math homework on a makeshift desk you made from both your text books. Everyone wanted to get their homework done first before they started having fun. When Kaito came in his room, everyone was strewn about and thinking intently, a few people sharing answers out loud.  
"What's the answer to 12?" Ryouma asked. "On the Literature II homework."  
"Hang on," Shuuichi said, digging through some papers. He had done most of his homework during class, he was simply giving you answers now. " Dramatic Irony."  
"Aw, Thanks." Ryouma quickly jotted that down. "Hey, Kaito. Hurry up and get your stuff done. We're all almost finished."  
"Man, I'll just do it later."  
"Famous last words." Maki said playfully, closing her math book. "I'm done. Anybody need Algebra Answers?"  
"Over here!" Rantarou said, waving his hand in the air. "I'm fricking, stumped. Anyone have Geography done yet?"  
"I do!" Ouma said sweetly.  
"Accurately?"  
".... debatable."  
"Anyone else?" Rantarou groaned.  
"I've got Geography finished first." Kaede said, passing over a pink folder with maps inside. "Everything's correct."  
"You're a life saver."  
"Ha," Ryouma started."Now, THAT is Dramatic Irony." A few snickers escaped but Shuuichi shook his head.  
"Actually," Shuuichi said, raising a finger. "That's Situational Irony. You might want to reread the vocabulary list."  
"Shit. I thought I was getting this stuff."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell if people hate this story or if they just legitimately don't have anything to say about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Only a handful of people in Kaito room were curled up with snack and watching shitty movies. You and Shuuichi were still curled up into the beanbag chair, paying far more attention to each other. Korekiyo, Rantarou, Ryoma and Ouma were playing Scrabble. Mika, Tsumugi, Kaede and Kaito were playing poker.   
"L U S!" Ouma said proudly, putting his letters down. Ryoma let out a low groan.  
"Lus is not a fucking word."  
"Actually," Korekiyo began,"it is a word."  
"Nishishi! Seee! I know what I'm doing!" Ouma said sweetly  
"My turn," Korekiyo thought for a moment before putting down **every single letter he had.** "I have added to your 'lus' and spelled 'homunculos'.... I believe that is worth 147 points." Rantarou felt his eye twitch. Ouma grinned widely and without breaking eye contact with Korekiyo, he slowly pushed the game board off the side of the bed, pieces flying everywhere. It was quiet between them for a second before Ouma clicked his tongue.  
"Oh darn, I guess we're done playing."  
"You think!?" Rantarou yelled, only serving to make you giggle. Shuuichi nuzzled into you neck, urging you to return your attention to him.  
"Don't worry about their game." He whispered, clearly nervous and nipping at your jawline a little.  
"Shuuichi~" You giggled again wrapping your arms loosely around his neck. His hands moved to your hips and you looked down to notice his thumbs were fiddling with the waist of your skirt. When you looked back up at Shuuichi face, you screamed when you noticed Ouma was looking over his shoulder. You both scrambled in a panic and Ouma simply smiled   
"What are you doing over here!?" Shuuichi reacted rather nervously, clutching you tightly.  
"Korekiyo ruined our game so I came to bother you guys!" He said, excited. "And I have to admit, sex on a beanbag in a room full of people is pretty brave for you, Shuuichi-"  
"We are not having sex!"  
"Ouma, go bug someone else," you suggested   
"Kaito!" Ouma complained."Shuuichis trying to have sex in your beanbag chair!" Oumas yelling attracted a few snickers but Kaito was pretty unphased.  
"Shuuichi's my bro," he admitted, laying down his hand on the makeshift poker table. "Bro, you're more than welcome to fuck your girl in here, just make sure you clean the chair. Do you need a blanket? Let me get you-"  
"WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!" Shuuichi defended, too panicked and red to convince anyone "We're just cuddling!"  
"He was taking off her skirt!" Ouma said, intent on just destroying the mood.  
"You know what," you started."Kaito can you get us a blanket?" The star child grinned, getting up and walking to his closet. Shuuichi looked mortified and a few people were teasing you two.  
"People are going to think we're doing stuff.."  
" Don't worry," you assured, kissing the shy boys jaw. "It's only a protective barrier to keep Ouma out!" You said that part loud enough that everyone could hear it and it put your boyfriend more at ease. Without warning, Kaito dropped a large fluffy blanket on you both and with a sudden boost of confidence Shuuichi attacked your neck again. Your sudden little giggles didn't help the situation as Ouma was now staring intently at the blanket. Shuuichi rolled over onto you, slamming his lips against yours. He was obviously overestimating how much this blanket protected you both. You titled your head a little and suddenly noticed the purple haired prick sitting in the beanbag beside you.  
"Getting steamy in here-"  
"OUMA GET THE HELL OUT!" The blanket above you 3 was suddenly removed and Kiibo sighed, picking up Ouma and taking him towards the TV.  
"You can watch Movies with us. Leave the happy couple alone." You and your boyfriend sighed in relief until you realized that Kiibo took the blanket with him. When you looked over towards where the others were watching TV, Ouma was wrapped in your blanket, waving at you both

 

"Sounds like you've had a fun day." Your mom commented. "It was nice of Mrs. Momota to have everyone over."  
"Yeah, even though school was hard for me and my friends, I feel like... today was still great."  
"Oh sweetie-"  
"I think we should have Saiharas parents over." Your dad said suddenly. You tensed and your mother let out a low annoyed groaned.  
"They practically lived together for months in that game and nothing happened dear. Then they spent 6 months in a hospital together, nothing happened-"  
"He's still dating my daughter and I want to meet his parents." He said adamantly. "Plus their bedrooms face each other-"  
"Honey you're over reacting. Her room is on the second floor and his house is one story."  
"I bet he looks up there still-"  
"Oh hush." While your parents talked about this in length you tried to think about what they were saying. Could you look down into Saiharas room from yours? Could he see into yours? You were going to test it tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Shuuichi was reading some book he didn't remember that he had found on his bookshelf upon returning home. He Sat in a rolling chair, leaning in his window sill. Every so often, he'd look up to the room at your house. Your bedroom. There was a dim glow in there, but that had been on since the night took over. As far as he could tell, you hadn't been in your room since. He decided to log into the messenger to see if you were there. You weren't. While he was distracted, looking down at his phone and thinking he was started by the soft bump of something hitting his window. He panicked, looking up at your bedroom window. The light was still off, but now the window was open. He quickly opened his window, looking down and noticing a small paper ball in the grass. He picked it up, uncrumpling it.  
'S t i l l A w a k e ?'  
He felt his breath hitch. He looked back up to your window and then back to the note. He had to find a pen. Meanwhile, you waited on your bed for what felt like an eternity. What if he didn't get it? You were a little scared to look out your window. What if he thought you were just watching him like some creepy person or Ouma? You hugged your legs to your chest but relaxed when you saw a little paper ball fly through your window. You crawled to it, opening it.  
'T h i n k i n g o f y o u'  
There was a small smudged heart drawn in the corner. You stared at it for a least a minute, as if you thought it was going to talk to you. You were about to grab your backpack for more paper when another paper all flew into your window. You scrambled for it. Unbeknownst to you, Shuuichi was sitting in his window sill now, and saw you dive for the letter. He smiled, seeing you so excited.  
'I' m a l w a y s t h i n k i n g a b o u t y o u t h o u g h.'  
He didn't see any movement in your bedroom for a few minutes. For a second, he thought that he had messed up. Was he too forward? He didn't want to upset you. He looked away for just a moment and a paper ball hit the side of his head. He heard a soft chuckle come from your window and of course you were leaning out of your window, your head delicately resting in the palm of your hand. He felt a deep blush creep up on you and he wasn't able to take his eyes off you. He grabbed the paper and opened it, still looking at you until he finally looked down to read it.  
'W a n n a c o m e o v e r ?'  
God, yes, he thought. He looked back up to you. You were still looking at him, giving him a dreamy smile. He bit his lip, switching his attention frequently from you to your letter. Would his parents know he was gone? Would your parents find him- oh god, he didn't even want to think about your father catching him in your bedroom at night. He didn't have to write his answer. He looked up to you in your window, his voice shaking nervously.  
"Is the front door unlocked?"

 

"Y/N, You look exhausted!" Angie noted, leaning against you while you all walked to school. "You didn't sleep well?"  
"I didn't get to bed last night." You said in a dreamy voice, squeezing your boyfriends hand. Shuuichi felt his entire being tense and his face glowed a bright red. "I was busy-"  
"Y/N that's not good!" Gonta said, oblivious to your double entendre. "You need a full 8 hours of sleep."  
"Shuuichi, how'd you sleep?" Kaito suddenly asked, nudging Shuuichi's shoulder. The shy boy cursed under his breath. Kaito had already figured out his little secret.  
"I slept well." Shuuichi lied.  
"Uh huh," Kaito said skeptically. He ultimately dropped it, respecting his bro's privacy, thank goodness.  
"I slept like a baby!" Ouma said playfully.  
"You are a baby." Maki said flatly. "Makes sense."  
"Savage-"  
"Okay, can we ban Rantarou from using the word 'savage'?" Miu complained, putting her hands on her hips.  
"You mean, like forever?" Rantarou asked.  
"Yes!"  
"Savage." Kaito mumbled, making a few people crack up. As you all approached the campus, you passed by a small clique of boys, one of which you recognized. You gripped Shuuichi's hand tightly and tried not to look at them but much to your dismay, their small group walked in front of yours. Reo and a few others. Kiibo looked confused. They had stepped in his way but they weren't saying anything, they were just looking at him. Kaito looked to Tenko, who was already looking over at him. They nodded, in agreement to keep on their toes for whatever the hell this was.  
"I-Is something wrong?" Kiibo said nervously. One of the boys stepped past him, walking into the cluster of friends and staring down at Ryoma. The shorter man just kept his cool. He wasn't scared of these punks.  
"You threatened my brother?" The guy asked.  
"Protecting my sister." Ryoma said, gesturing to you. You felt Shuuichi's grip on your hand tighten. "Surely, you can understand that."  
"No one threatens my bro-"  
"Funny," Kaito started, walking over and taking Ryoma's side. "I don't like it when people threaten my Bro's either." The guy backed up a bit and the remainder of his clique took his side.  
"Oh you need the taller guy to help you out?" Reo snapped back. You wrinkled your nose in disgust of this behavior. "Hey, Is your dick as small as you?"  
"Ask your mom. She'd know." Ryoma said quickly, keeping his composure. Ouma was snickering, which unfortunately attracted the jerk's attention.  
"And what the hell are you laughing at?" Ouma stopped laughing, but kept his smile, cocking his head to the side eerily.  
"Listen," He started creepily "There's 17 of us. And we have already proven to the entire world that we'd kill and die for each other.... do you really want this problem?" You were not expecting that shit. A few of you were surprised but Kaito and Ryoma smirked. This altercation had gotten a lot of attention, people crowding around to see what the hell was going on. With so many eyes on them, the small clique didn't want to just back down.... but Ouma had a point. Some of you had KILLED. Game or not. Ouma took their silence at face value and let out a happy laugh. "There's no shame in running away!" He said cheerfully.  
"Yeah," Maki started. "Fight or flight is a natural response to fear. I think you know which option is better for you right now. Right boys?"  
"Man, I wish I had some cool one liners to say." Rantarou thought aloud. "I never get to say cool stuff." Rantarou's absent minded thought broke the mood, making you all relax again. As you laughed it off, you decided to just walk past these idiots and get to your lockers, leaving them in the school courtyard.

 

"Oh Man, Ryoma, that burn was SICK." Amami remembered, practically worshiping the shorter male. Ryoma shrugged. "You think so quickly on your feet."  
"It's a habit."  
"Oh Korekiyo," Angie started, "Your locker." She pointed to the graffiti but the tall man shrugged.  
"It's nothing important." He rested his cheek in his hand, sighing dramatically. "I do wonder why the school hasn't gotten involved though. This is their property."  
"Anyone want to let me copy their homework-" Kaito was interrupted by Shuuichi who pinched his shoulder.  
"I thought you said you'd do your homework!"  
"I forgot! Time got away from me!"  
"We were playing video games until like midnight," Rantarou admitted. "I stayed the night over his house.... come to think of it, I thought I saw you outside when I was walking home, Shuuichi. You were jumping out your window-"  
"Ugh, You're so irresponsible." Shuuichi complained, making sure to interrupted Rantarou. He reached in his locker, grabbing a large binder and handing it to Kaito. "Here, Take it, I want it back before 2nd period. "  
"Thanks dude.... So you snuck out of your house-"  
"Excuse me." Everyone froze, looked at the small voice that approached them. She was a small, relatively thin girl. Nothing to worry about. Everyone went back to their business, listening in just in case. Shuuichi greeted her happily.  
"Can I help you?"  
"I'm Aoi." She said sweetly. "I know this is sudden, but I'm throwing a big party this weekend and I want all of you to come!" You guys looked flabbergasted. This was the kind of teen experience you all wanted but... you didn't even know this chick. Ryoma looked skeptical, Kaede even was on guard but Kaito grinned, bursting at the seams at the thought of his first high school party.  
"That sounds good. We'll all talk it over and have an answer for you by the end of the day, alright?" Aoi seemed happy with that answer. She said her goodbyes and left you all to your business."

 

 

"It's lunch time, I feel like we should have an answer for that girl..." Kaito said aloud. You all just ignore him. For unknowm reasons, Angie was tense.  
"I don't trust her." She said suddenly. "I don't think we should go!"  
"It could be fun!"  
"But what if it's not true and we show up to an empty house or something! Then we look like idiots."  
"There's 17 of us." Tsumugi reminded. "If we show up to an empty location we have enough people to throw our own party."  
"I still don't like it." Tenko said, "Angie's right, this doesn't feel right. I've been paying attention and that girl is pretty popular."  
"Doesn't that mean we're just cool?" Kiibo asked, genuinely confused. "Has anyone else noticed that it's only the women at this table that are upset with this party?" The guys took a second.... that was actually accurate. Shuuichi looked at you, hoping you would tell him what you thought. You sighed, putting in your 2 cents.  
"It's just.... you always hear about popular girls letting new girls know where they belong. I don't want to show up at this party and be made a fool of. I'm not going." You said, putting your foot down.  
"I equally do not trust this 'Aoi's' intent." Tojo said. "It's just shady."  
"None of you girls are going?!" Kaito asked frantically. "We're a team!"  
"Dude," Ryoma said. "If the girls think something's up I'm belivein' them. Girls are in tune with that shit. I'm out."  
"I do not wish to go either." Gonta added. "I-It feels wrong.  
"Rantarou, come on man!" Kaito begged.  
"Fuck yeah, I'm going. Ouma?"  
"Definitely. Shuuichi?"  
"No," Shuuichi started, almost done with his food. "Y/N isn't going, I'm not going."  
"Shuuichi I'm surprised you can still walk considering how whipped you are." Ouma said slyly. "Korekiyo? Are you going?"  
"No thank you. I've seen what these people think of me."  
"Maki?" Kaito looked at her desperately.  
"... I'll go if you get another girl to go."  
"Alright, Progress!" Rantarou looked pumped. He immediately looked at Tenko and Yumeno but they shook their heads in unison. He groaned, sinking into his chair.  
"Angie, please reconsider." Kaito took her hand, making a sad puppy dog face. The artist tensed, unsure of what to do.  
"If she's not comfortable going you can't force it." Kiibo said.  
"You'll stay beside me right, Maki?" Angie asked suddenly. The stoic one nodded.  
"Yeah, every minute."  
"Then I'll go."


	10. Chapter 10

|| You have entered the Chat Room: Say Something Idiot!||

[RANTAROU]: Y/N Is Online!

[You]: I thought you were on the way to that party tonight?

[KAITO]: We're almost there

[RYOMA]: You guys enjoy that 

[RYOMA]: I"m gonna be in chat all night

[SHUUICHI]: Hope you guys have fun and everything goes well

[TOJO]: It won't 

[KOKICHI]: So negative!

[KOKICHI]: Why would you say something like that?

[TOJO]: You guys can't go anywhere without pissing off somebody. If the rest of us aren't there to calm you down I fear a fight will break out

[KOKICHI]: And you don't want to miss it?

[TOJO]: No

[TOJO]: I don't want you to fight!

|| KOREKIYO HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||

[You]: You all do tend to be pretty confrontational

[You]: But they're not bringing Ryoma or Tenko so I think everything will be fine

[RYOMA]: Not gonna lie

[RYOMA]: I'm itchin' for a reason to deck somebody

[KOREKIYO]: Why can't you all just ignore them?

[KOREKIYO]: They WANT us to fight back 

[KOREKIYO]: They're hoping for it

[KOKICHI]: So am I!

[KOREKIYO]: That's not...

|| KAITO HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM|| 

[RANTAROU]: We're here. I got to go 

[RANTAROU]: I want to stick close to Ang & Maki tonight

[KOKICHI]: I'm going to stay in chat for a minute. Just leave me in the car

[KOREKIYO]: You both are in the same physical location

[KOREKIYO]: You could have told him that in person 

[KOKICHI]: I like you guys to know what's going on too!

||RANTAROU HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM!||

[SHUUICHI]: I hope they don't make a scene 

[You]: They will

[TOJO]: I'm nervous for them

||KIIBO HAS LOGGED IN. SAY HI!||

[KIIBO]: Are they at the party yet?

[KOKICHI]: We just got here

[KIIBO]: And you're on your phone?

[KOKICHI]:I want to thoroughly humiliate someone before I log out 

[KOKICHI]: I haven't decided who yet

|| TOJO HAS LOGGED OUT. WHO NEEDS 'EM||

[KOKICHI]: That narrows it down

[KOREKIYO]: Pick Shuuichi

[SHUUICHI]: Why me !?

[KOREKIYO]: Better you than me. It's similar to sacrificing a goat to bring good fortune to others.

[You]: Did you just compare my boyfriend to a sacrificial goat? 

[KOKICHI]: This is the greatest conversation I have ever been apart of

[KOKICHI]: OKAY, Shuuichi it is!

[RYOMA]: Wtf is happening 

[KOKICHI]: Rantarou told us that you've been sneaking over to your girlfriends house for the past few nights.

[KOKICHI]: Inquiring minds want to know!

[KOKICHI]: Why?

[SHUUICHI]:.... to spend time with her?

[RYOMA]: Beneath the sheets 

[KOKICHI]: DING DING DING WINNER!

[SHUUICHI]: It's nothing like that

[RYOMA]: Dude, relax 

[RYOMA]: No one cares that you're fucking

[RYOMA]: Honestly, 

[RYOMA]: I'm super proud of you 

[SHUUICHI]: Korekiyo, why did you do this to me?

[KOREKIYO]: This was not my intent. I apologize

||GONTA HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||

[KOKICHI]: Who do you think tops? Shuuichi or Y/N?

[KOREKIYO]: I do not think we should be discussing this 

[GONTA]: What on earth is going on?

[RYOMA]: Shuuichi's sex life

||GONTA HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM!||

[RYOMA]: I think Shuuichi is a switch 

[SHUUICHI]: I don't want to know what that means

[KOREKIYO]: It means that you are capable of being the dominant or the submissive one during sex

[SHUUICHI]: I don't like this conversation

[KOKICHI]: Nah 

[KOKICHI]: I think he's bottom definitely~

[SHUUICHI]: Y/N. Help me 

[You]: I'm sorry 

[You]: This is hilarious

[RYOMA]: So do you fuck him or does he fuck you?

[KOREKIYO]: We shouldn't be talking about this

[KIIBO]: WHOA

[KIIBO]: What the hell!

[KIIBO]: I put my phone down for 2 seconds!

[You]: Guess.

[SHUUICHI]: Y/n nooo....

[KOKICHI]: Y/N Yes!

[KOKICHI]: I guarantee, Shuuichi is the submissive one 

[RYOMA]: Nah 

[RYOMA]: You'd be surprised how a man can step up when he's got a good woman

[KOREKIYO]: This is none of our business

[KIIBO]: I agree 

[KIIBO]: With Ouma 

[KOKICHI]: YES!

[RYOMA]:Aw come on. Shuuichi has potential

[KOREKIYO]: This

[KOREKIYO]: is 

[KOREKIYO]: None 

[KOREKIYO]: of 

[KOREKIYO]: our 

[KOREKIYO]:Business

[KOKICHI]: My work here is done

||KOKICHI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||

[RYOMA]: Please tell me I'm right, Saihara?

[SHUUICHI]: I don't want to discuss this

[You]: Yeah Shuuichi tops

[SHUUICHI]: Really?!

[RYOMA]: Fucking knew it!

[RYOMA]: I'm calling Ouma

||RYOMA HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||

[SHUUICHI]: Why did you tell him that!?

[KOREKIYO]: I'm actually a little surprised 

[You]: Everyone already knows.

[SHUUICHI]: Oh god, everyone is going to see this chat

[SHUUICHI]: Kiibo can you delete that?

[KIIBO]: You'd have to ask Miu. 

[You]: Miu is NEVER online. It's her app and she's never online

[KOREKIYO]: It could be worse

[KOREKIYO]: You could have been a sacrificial goat

[SHUUICHI]: You're not helping

[You]: So Are you coming over tonight or?

[SHUUICHI]: Everyone can see this chat, Y/N!

[KOREKIYO]: Everyone already knows.

|| MIU HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||

[SHUUICHI]: MIu, Delete the chat logs

[You]: lol 

[MIU]: First of all

[MIU]: Do not tell me what to do 

[SHUUICHI]: Sorry

[MIU]: 2nd

[MIU]: Bullshit

[MIU]: Y/N tell the fucking truth. No way that Shuuichi is topping you

[KIIBO]: omg 

[SHUUICHI]: I'd rather if none of you think about it EVER

[You]: It's the truth I swear 

[KOREKIYO]: Let's talk about something else 

||RYOMA HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||

[RYOMA]: Oh man, Ouma just bursted out laughing in the phone

[KOREKIYO]: Art.... literature 

[KOREKIYO]: We could literally talk about anything else

[MIU]: I still think it's bullshit. Send proof 

[SHUUICHI]: Y/N Please don't send proof

[You]: I don't have any anyway

[RYOMA]: I think we should just believe it

[RYOMA]: Let Shuuichi have this

[KOREKIYO]: We can talk about school

[KOREKIYO]: I saw rainbow today 

[KOREKIYO]: We can talk about that

[You]: Rainbows are pretty 

[KOREKIYO]: I already prefer this conversation 

[You]: I bet sex under a rainbow is magical

[KOREKIYO]: And you ruined it

|| KAITO HAS LOGGED IN~ SAY HI!||

[KAITO]: Guys

[KAITO]: Angie

[KAITO]: ssadj

[SHUUICHI]: Kaito?

[You]: What's happening?

[KAITO]: Angie 

[KAITO]: Blood

[KAITO]: Get down here NOW

|| KAITO HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||

|| SHUUICHI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||

|| KIIBO HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||

|| KOREKIYO HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||

|| RYOMA HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||

|| MIU HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||

|| YOU HAVE LOGGED OUT! JUST GO ||


	11. Chapter 11

Of course, you had to get your parents to take you and your friends to this party. Of course, you panicked seeing the police when you arrived. Kaito was being held down to the pavement, Ouma and Rantarou were answering questions and Angie was sitting on the front porch, Maki holding her to her chest. When it was discovered a fight broke out, of course the people who drove you there, **your parents** weren't happy to learn what happened. The parent ring was now activated. Your parents called Kaito's parents. Kaito's parents called Rantarous parents. Rantarou's parents called Ouma's parents. Hearing he was grounded, Ouma called everyone else's parents. Providing chat logs and evidence, in the end  Almost  **Every single one of you ended up grounded**

 

You lied on your bed, throwing a ball at the ceiling while your parents were downstairs, talking over the terms of your punishment. Ouma's such an asshole. You looked out the window, looking into Shuuichi's room, which had been boarded up for the time being. Through the cracks of the wood, you could see he was at his window too. You closed your curtains, throwing yourself back into your bed. Your phone was underneath you, it'd be so easy to go into the chat room right now and check in on everyone.... Why not? You had nothing else to do.

 

|| You Have entered the chatroom! Say something idiot!||

 

[RYOMA]: And I mean it

[RYOMA]: I'll kill him

[You]: Did I just walk into something I shouldn't have?

[TOJO]: We need to calm down

[TOJO]: Angie is traumatized

[TOJO]: This isn't about us

[KIIBO]: This is a little bit about us 

[KIIBO]: I really do feel for Angie's situation

[KIIBO]: But Ouma didn't have to get us all in trouble

[RYOMA]: I'm gonna wring his fucking neck 

[KAITO]: I could care less 

[KAITO]: I socked Reo right in the jaw 

[KAITO]: I knew i was getting grounded anyway

[You]: I still can't believe that Aoi was Reo's sister

[GONTA]: It was a set up.

[KAEDE]: We should have know honestly

||SHUUICHI HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||

[SHUUICHI]: Where is he

[RYOMA]: Oh if only I knew.

[RYOMA]: I'll kill him

[MIU]: Shuuichi are you mad?

[SHUUICHI]: I'm furious

[SHUUICHI]: I had nothing to do with this

[You]: But poor Angie though

[TOJO]: I'm just glad it was just a prank

[TOJO]: When I saw the word blood I feared the worst.

[RANTAROU]: Still very fucked up that they dumped blood on her 

[RANTAROU]: Angie never hurt anyone 

[TOJO]: She's with Maki. She's in good hands.

|| TENKO HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI! ||

[TENKO]: WHERE THE FUCK IS OUMA?!

[RYOMA]: Get in line.

[TENKO]: All I know is that Yumeno and I were playing chess and all of a sudden I"M GROUNDED FOR 2 WEEKS 

[KAITO]: Pfft

[KAITO]: I've got 3 months

[SHUUICHI]: a Month 

[You]: 5 Months

[RYOMA]: My parents are sending me to counseling but I didn't get grounded.

[KAITO]: Jeez, Y/N, 5 months?

[SHUUICHI]: I'd call it excessive but I totally understand

[KAEDE]: I've only got a week...

[RANTAROU]: I think Ouma's afraid to log in..

[SHUUICHI]: He better be

|| KOREKIYO HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||

[KOREKIYO]: Where is Ouma 

[KOREKIYO]: I wish to speak with him 

[TENKO]: Hopefully he's in hell!

[SHUUICHI]: we all want to speak with him

[RYOMA]: Oh I have no words for him 

[RYOMA]: Just curses

[KOREKIYO]: Expletives are words....

|| KOKICHI HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||

[RYOMA]: YOU!

[TENKO]: OUMA YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!

[SHUUICHI]: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!

[KOKICHI]: I'm glad to see all of you too! ^_^

[TENKO]: YOU GOT ME GROUNDED!

[KOKICHI]: Well I got grounded for 2 months

[KOKICHI]: I thought we'd all want to stick together

[SHUUICHI]: Y/N's parents don't want me over her house anymore!

[RYOMA]: I Have to get counseling you fuck!

[MIU]: My entire computer was CONFISCATED because of you!

[KAEDE]: What did you do Ouma?

[KOKICHI]: Let's see 

[KOKICHI]: A lot 

[KAITO]: There was no need to involve everyone else 

[KAITO]: But I'm kind of glad we're all grounded together 

[You]: Easy for you to say

[You]: When your 3 months is up Kaito I still have 2 to go 

[RYOMA]: Christ, what did you tell her parents?!

[SHUUICHI]: He gave Y/n's mother the chat log from earlier tonight 

[RYOMA]: Oh 

[KAITO]: Aw WTF?

[RANTAROU]: That's not good

[KAEDE]: Why on earth would you do that!?

[KOKICHI]: To be fair.... I didn't think before I did it

[TOJO]: That doesn't change anything at all 

[SHUUICHI]: I'm banned from Y/N's house and my bedroom window is boarded up.

[You]: I have a strict curfew now

[RYOMA]: He showed my folks my cigarette stash.

[RYOMA]: They were....

[RYOMA]: Not happy 

[KOREKIYO]:He informed my mother that I used her credit card without her permission

[TENKO]: OUMA YOU'RE SUCH A DICK!

[KOKICHI]: Maybe you should all be better children 

[KOKICHI]: I didn't have anything on Gonta! Follow his example'

[KOKICHI]: Gonta is a good boy!

[GONTA]: :D 

[SHUUICHI]: My mom wants me to write a 6 page apology letter to Y/n's parents for violating their home 

[KAITO]: Shit

[KAITO]: Grounded + homework = sucks 

[TENKO]: Here's one for you 

[TENKO]: Ouma - 7 = Dead to me + 7 

[TENKO]: SOLVE FOR OUMA

[RYOMA]: am I not smart enough to get this joke?

[KOREKIYO]: Ouma = Dead to me 

[RYOMA]: Oh definitely 

[KOKICHI]: You guys are overreacting

[TENKO]: Oh you want to see overreacting!?

[TENKO]: COME OVER MY HOUSE

[KOKICHI]: I can't

[KOKICHI]: You're grounded :)

[TENKO]: I FUCKING HATE YOU

[SHUUICHI]: Y/N, I miss you

[You]: I miss you too <3 

[KAITO]: You 2 can Sext here in chat 

[KAITO]: I don't mind

[KAITO]: I won't read it I promise

[SHUUICHI]: Just stop

[KOREKIYO]: I'd read it

[RYOMA]: Dude wtf 

[KOREKIYO]: If you say you wouldn't read it you're just lying 

[KAITO]: Okay yeah

[KAITO]: I'd read it a little 

[SHUUICHI]: What if they make us break up?

[You]: They can't tell me what to do

[KOKICHI]: They are your parents

[KOKICHI]: They are the very definition of people who can tell you what to do 

[You]: Is this the only way we can talk to each other now?

[SHUUICHI]: Yeah

[SHUUICHI]: My dad wanted to let me off the hook 

[SHUUICHI] But Your mom and my mom are furious

[SHUUICHI]: And your father wants to kill me

[KOKICHI]: You knew the risk when you started fucking his little girl 

||SHUUICHI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM ||

[TENKO]: OUMA I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU 

[RYOMA]: Tonight can't get any worse

[RANTAROU]: Y/n are you going to be okay?

||YOU HAVE LOGGED OUT! JUST LEAVE!||

 

You peeked out the window one more time at Shuuichi's boarded window. Though Angie was the one suffering right now, it was almost impossible to ignore your own problems. You felt a little selfish just thinking about it. Even though he couldn't see through the boards, he wanted to think that he was looking up at you and that you were looking down on him in return. That's all he kept thinking about. At least he could hold your hand when you walk to school on Monday.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I was going far too quickly with this story. I was in such a rush to pump out all my jokes and planned dialogue that I forgot this was Shuuichi x reader for a second. I'm going to go much slower, like I intended, and really put the romance in the forefront.

"Honey, Please understand." Your mother started slowly. "We're doing this to protect you."  
"You don't need to protect me from Shuuichi. He'd never hurt me." You said simply, sitting on the edge of the bed. You were furious. As you prepared yourself to go to school, your mother comes up and asks you to wear a heart rate monitor. You weren't having it. You could understand where your mother was coming from. This was coming from a place of love and concern. Her intent was to protect you but of course they didn't want to see things from your perspective.  
"You're lucky that you're even allowed to walk to school with your friends. Your father wanted to drive you to school but I talked him out of it-"  
"I"m not wearing that thing."  
"Y/N, Please." She pleaded. "Just wear it for a while and eventually this will pass-"  
"Why can't I see Shuuichi anymore?" You interrupted her. "We've already been physical, what do you gain from keeping us apart-"  
"Y/N enough. You and Shuuichi just need to keep distance."  
"For how long? Mom, We're dating-"  
"I know that but.... Y/N, You're father and I are trying to figure out how to handle this situation and until we do it's in your best interest to listen to us!"  
"Now I know why I ran away and signed up for a killing game! To get away from you!" You stormed past her, out of your room and down the stairs. Unfortunately, before you could get out the door, your father caught you by the shoulder.  
"You're not leaving this house without that monitor."  
"You didn't care when I sign up for Dangan Ronpa but you give a shit if I'm intimate with my boyfriend?!"  
"This is not up for discussion!"  
"Please, Dear, Don't yell." Your mother hushed, hurrying down the stairs. "Now please, honey it's a small little sticky metal patch. You stick it on your chest, that's all. Please, just wear it. We're going to have a lengthy discussion with Shuuichi's parents today and.... figure out how to approach this situation." She held out the small circle to you and instinctively you backed against the door in fear. Your mother looked crestfallen. "We don't want to push you away... That's not .... We just don't want to lose you again..."

 

You shifted uncomfortably while you left your house, adjusting to the cold patch stuck to your skin. You could already tell your BPM was unreasonably high, just due to the stress. You approached the cluster of friends, talking among each other. Kaito's black eye and bruised jaw looked even worse today than it did last night. Rantarou's busted lip had healed slightly. In his arms, Angie was just silent, looking at the ground. Her hair was a light pink, as if the blood poured on her couldn't completely wash out of her white locks. Rantarou had her hugged tightly to his chest like a beloved doll. As you approached, Ryoma called out to you.  
"Hey, Kid." He said lightly, "You alright? Eyes are kind of puffy."  
"They are? I didn't notice... Where's Ouma?"  
"He was here a second ago... then Tenko came." Yumeno said slightly amused. "I'd do anything to be a fly on the wall wherever she dragged him."  
"Y/N." You gasped lightly, turning around just in time to be pulled into Shuuichi's arms. You wasted no time hugging him back, laying on his chest and listening for his heartbeat. Heartbeat. You were mad all over again. " Just as I was leaving the house your parents stopped by... They all want us to talk after school today."  
"Oh man, I feel for you guys." Kaito said nervously. "If you didn't have to come to that party, none of us would be in this mess."  
"We can't blame everything that happened on Reo and his friends." Tojo said simply.  
"Fuck yeah we can." Miu said passionately . "If they didn't fuck with Angie, Ouma wouldn't have been a dick- Okay, well yeah that's debatable."  
"Exactly. I truly hope Ouma apologizes for what he did but after that fight at the party I'd say we've already avenged Angie."  
"I'm not done avenging Angie." Rantarou said, hugging the artist tighter. " A few bruises aren't enough. they want a war, they've got one."  
"Count me in," Ryoma started. "They're going to regret messing with any of us."  
"We can't just keep going at them!" Gonta pleaded. "If we fight them, they fight us. If we fight back harder, they fight back harder. This will never end!"  
"Gonta is correct!" Tsumugi started. "Nothing will ever be solved."  
"But how satisfying it would be." Kiibo muttered. Everything was quiet for a minute until the distant sounds of cursing was heard. Tenko was approaching the group, dragging the battered bastard behind her. Kaede let out a shrill scream, seeing Ouma bleeding from the mouth and being dragged down the street by his ear.  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
"Go on!" Tenko said, throwing the small boy toward you and Shuuichi's feet. "Tell them. You fucked them up the worst." He lifted his body off the ground slowly, looking up at you with badly bruised eyes. "TELL THEM!"  
"Tenko calm down!"Tojo warned. "Did you have to mutilate him?! We have school!"  
"He'll live. He'll just spend the first few periods in the nurses office."  
"Shuuichi..." Ouma said, finally making it to his feet. "I want you to know I'm sorry..."  
"Kokichi... It's-"  
"No, it's not fine... a-and it was an accident... I didn't intend to post the entire conversation... I meant to post the chat log.... where you and Y/N were typing while in class...but I screwed up... sent the whole thing... That was never what I wanted to do." He kept eye contact with Shuuichi the whole time, a sincere look of regret washing over him. "Please.... I'm sorry... I know how long you've wanted this relationship.... and I almost screwed it up within the span of a few hours...." Ouma nearly fell over but Shuuichi caught him, letting the boy lean against him. "I-I'm-"  
"Ouma, please, save your energy.... I-I already forgave you-"  
"Really?!" Tenko said, furious. "After what he did to you!?"  
"And what does holding a grudge fix?! Absolutely nothing!"  
"Shuuichi's words hold true for all situations." Kaede started. "If he can forgive Ouma, We can avoid a war with Reo and his clique." While Kaito let that sink in, Gonta picked Ouma up, cradling him like a baby. Kaito let out an annoyed groan.  
"We'll see what happens.... Let's get to school"


	13. Chapter 13

Walking onto campus was far more tense today. You formed the cluster around Angie this time, keeping her protected in the middle. She hadn't spoken a single word since the party. Not even to you guys. Luckily, you made it to your lockers without incident and Gonta was able to drop Ouma off to the nurse. You waited at your lockers for quite some times, lightly joking. Things just weren't the same without Angie's smile.  
"Love that shade of pink on you!" You all heard a passing voice and annoying cackle. You let out an annoyed sigh when you saw Aoi passing by with a small group of friends. Rantarou kept Angie close to him, whispering something to her.  
"Bitches." Miu complained. "I'm telling you, they deserve to be knocked down a peg."  
"It wouldn't solve anything." Shuuichi reminded.  
"But wouldn't it be satisfying?" You added, surprising your boyfriend. He must have assume that you would side with him. "Angie is one of my best friends... Even when she found out that her religion, her memories and her talent and temperament were just fabricated memories..... she strives to be the happy bubbly person that Dangan Ronpa forced her to be... I don't want to see anyone mess with that angel." Shuuichi just nodded. He didn't have anything to day about that.  
"So you're on board retaliating against Reo?" Rantarou asked you suddenly. You nodded and he immediately adopted an evil grin. "Well, I have plenty of little sisters," He started. "And when you want to mess with a big brother.... the easiest was is through the sisters."

 

Even Tojo couldn't deny the sheer audacity of mocking Angie in the school hall. She agreed to turn a blind eye to a small prank but nothing intense. You weren't very involved in it honestly, spending the first period doodling pictures of Gonta cradling Ouma like a baby. They made you laugh. Miu claimed she Kaito and Ouma were in chat, detailing the plan to mess with Aoi. You didn't want to log in during class. Not today. It made Shuuichi mad. He was sitting a seat or two away from you, diligently taking notes and answering questions. You smiled lightly, seeing that he was sneaking glances at you every so often and blushed when he accidentally made eye contact.  
"12x = 4y . What is our first step?" Of course, your boyfriends hand shot up. When he was picked he was filled with a sense of pride.  
"First you have to move the equation to one side."  
"How?"  
"Divide 4 by 12?"  
"12 by 4." The teacher corrected. Shuuichi looked embarrassed. it was cute.  
"R-Right. Sorry."  
"So what's the answer?"  
" 12x/4 = y"  
"Correct."  
"OH, I get that Ouma = Dead to me joke now." Ryoma said aloud, making you snicker a little bit. Even the clueless people got a laugh out of that, prompting the teacher to ask the class to settle down.  
"Shinguuji." The teacher started. "What is topology?" Before Korekiyo could answer, a stray voice from the side of the room spoke lowly, yet loud enough to be heard by the anthropologist.  
"Isn't that what he does for his sister?" While the comment burned Rantarou and Kaito the wrong way, Korekiyo simply answered.  
" Topology is the field of mathematics concerned with spatial properties that are preserved under continuous deformations of objects."  
"Correct. We have no time for jokes people. You have your first test on Friday. I expect A's. Anything less is unacceptable. Kaito, What is Pi?"  
"Delicious." You couldn't help but lose it, falling against your desk and laughing. You didn't feel alone, seeing as almost everyone in the room couldn't help but giggle or snort. Your teacher remained unamused.  
"Pi, Kaito. Now."  
"the ratio of a circumference of a circle to its diameter, an irrational and transcendental number approximately equal to 3.14." He said, a little too accurately. He had to be reading off something.  
"Thank you. I'm not saying it again. This is a classroom. We are serious in here." The room erupted in a shy chorus of 'Yes Ma'am's' and apologies. " Transfinite numbers? Anyone?" Your boyfriends hand shot up but she didn't want to call on him again, instead she picked the boy who insulted Korekiyo a minute ago. "Sai, Transfinite Numbers."  
"Uhm.... They're numbers that aren't infinite?"  
" And what else?" She asked seriously, staring at the boy. He looked at a loss.She kept eye contact with him while giving the question to someone else. "Korekiyo. Please explain to your classmate what Transfinite numbers are."  
" Cardinal numbers or ordinal numbers that are larger than all finite numbers, yet not necessarily absolutely infinite."   
"Very good. If anything he should be bullying you for not being smart enough to memorize basic vocabulary." She said callously. Kaito's cheeks puffed up, holding in a laugh and Rantarou's jaw just dropped. Korekiyo was caught of guard, slightly embarrassed that someone just defended him. "Let's finish up the vocabulary before the bell rings. No more shenanigans."

 

 

|| You Have entered the Chat room: Say something Idiot!||

[KAITO]: When were you going to tell me  
[KAITO]: That you were fucking the teacher!  
[KOREKIYO]: I'm not.  
[KOREKIYO]: I have no idea what just happened   
[KOKICHI]: What did I miss? Was it funny?"  
[You]: The teacher snapped back at someone who bullied Korekiyo in class  
[KOKICHI]: AW and I missed it!  
[SHUUICHI]: You need your rest anyway  
[RANTAROU]: But it was AWESOME.  
[RANTAROU]: I'll see you in a minute actually, Ouma, I'm headed to the nurses office.  
[SHUUICHI]: Amami are you alright?  
[RANTAROU]: I'm fine. Angie has to use the bathroom   
[RANTAROU]: I can't follow her into the girls room and I don't want her going in there alone.  
[RANTAROU]: And the nurses office has private bathrooms.  
[KAITO]: That's smart. We'll see you in second period.  
[SHUUICHI]: Has she said anything?   
[SHUUICHI]: At all?  
[RANTAROU]: Shy noises and annoyed groans  
[RANTAROU]: I've got plenty of kid sisters so I can figure out what they mean  
[RANTAROU]: But she won't speak.  
[KOKICHI]: Speaking of which   
[KOKICHI]: Miu and I have rigged our little trap   
[KOKICHI]: Aoi's locker is a ticking time bomb  
[KOREKIYO]: You planned something awful didn't you.  
[SHUUICHI]: Please tell me you don't mean literally   
[KOKICHI]: When she opens that locker she's going to be COVERED in pudding  
[KOREKIYO]: What?  
[SHUUICHI]: How on earth did you get pudding  
[KOKICHI]: The kid in the nurses office with me   
[KOKICHI]: He seriously loves pudding   
[KOKICHI]: Like, he has mountains of it.  
[KOKICHI]: He's a pretty cool guy   
[KAITO]: Sounds like a crazy person.  
[KOKICHI]: Guys, He taught me this awesome thing  
[KOKICHI]: Have you ever heard of   
[KOKICHI]: **Dabbing**  
[KOREKIYO]: What is dabbing?  
[You]: Korekiyo, noooo  
[KOKICHI]: I'M GLAD YOU ASKED  
|| SHUUICHI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
|| KAITO HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
|| RANTAROU HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
|| YOU HAVE LOGGED OUT! JUST LEAVE!||


	14. Chapter 14

"I heard she had to leave school early." Kaito said dreamily, leaning against his desk. "Pudding just has a way of destroying a uniform doesn't." He gushed, making Amami snicker.  
"She had it coming." Amami said happily, kicking his feet up onto his desk. Class wasn't set to start for another few minutes.  
"I still think that this is juvenile." Tojo added, " Hopefully, they're smart and do not retaliate,"  
"Oh but they will," Tsumugi lamented. " This won't end with pudding in a locker and an angry janitor." You all were just openly discussing the prank, not caring that you had this class with some of Reo's friends. You didn't care about the looks they were giving you all or the things they were saying.  
" I'm just upset I didn't get to personally witness it." Kaito said, making sure to say it loud and obnoxiously. Shuuichi sighed, not liking where all of this was going. As the class filled up the teacher finally arrived, telling everyone to quiet down and get ready for a long note taking session. He fired up the projector and notes had began.  
Kaito wasn't taking notes. He was passing notes to Kiibo, who was folding them into little triangles and firing them at the intended targets. The teacher didn't notice or just didn't give a damn.  
You were busy taking notes on WW1 the folded little note hit you in the back of the head and landed perfectly on Shuuichi's desk. You thought for a minute that it was meant for you but upon glancing over to noticed that it had Shuuichi's name on it. He groaned, trying to unfold it with one hand and take notes with the other. His ability to Multitask was legendary. He read it, crumpling it up and throwing it in his backpack. You were curious but you figured you'd just ask later. Shuuichi would tell you. You just continued your notes until another piece of paper hit you in the back of the head. Shuuichi took note of your frustration and sent a glare back to Kiibo who mouthed a quick apology. Shuuichi rolled his eyes, opening those note and reading it. You made sure to get all the notes for Shuuichi, so that he didn't miss them when dealing with.... whatever the hell was going on. Shuuichi actually wrote a response, tossing it over his shoulder, Kiibo promptly catching it and flicking it in Kaito's direction. Kaito caught the note my closing his notebook on it. What the hell is going on here? You looked over to Korekiyo, who had also taken note of the note passing. You looked at him but he simpyl shrugged. Whatever was going on was between Kaito and Shuuichi. Not even Kiibo even knew what was happened. He was just the middle man.  
You wanted to continue taking notes but as you went to pick back up your pen, another piece of paper hit you in the back of the head, landing perfectly again on Shuuichi's desk. Shuuichi had enough and turned around quickly, snapping at the robot.  
"Kiibo, quit hitting my girlfriend!"  
"S-Sorry... It was the best shot I had-"  
"Settle down kids." The teacher said apathetically, changing slides. He didn't really care for what was going on, as long as you guys took notes and didn't talk. Shuuichi was mumbling something and opened the note, obviously annoyed that you were being used for strategic shots. He tried his best not to look over at you, reading the note intently. His other hand had long since stopped reading notes. Shuuichi picked up a pen suddenly and began wriitng with fervor. When he finished, the threw the note over his shoulder.  
Almost in an act of karma, Kaito wasn't paying attention when Kiibo flicked the note and the little triangle collided with his bruised jaw, making Kaito flinch.  
"Aw, What the fuck!?"  
"Kaito, that's enough of that." The teacher said lazily, ignoring the fact that Kaito cursed in class. Since the teacher clearly didn't care, you grabbed your phone from your bag.

 

||You have entered the Chat room! Say Something Idiot!||

[You]: Does anyone know what the hell Shuuichi and Kaito are passing notes for?  
[RYOMA]: Oh fuck, You don't know ?  
[RYOMA]: shit  
[RANTAROU]: We thought you'd know, so we were hoping you'd log in  
[KOREKIYO]: Maybe they're planning a surprise for you  
[RYOMA]: that's dumb  
[You]: Gee thanks  
[RANTAROU]: Actually that makes sense.  
[RANTAROU]: If Shuuichi was planning something for you he'd probably want to tell as few people as possible  
[RANTAROU]: And Kaito is his best friend.  
[KOREKIYO]: That's what I was thinking  
[KOREKIYO]: But honestly it could be anything  
[KOREKIYO]: You and his parents are going to talk with you 2 after school right?  
[KOREKIYO]: My other theory is that he doesn't know what to expect and is asking Kaito for advice.  
[You]: He completely ignored the first note that was shot to him  
[You]: He responded to the second one though.  
[RYOMA]: Maybe Kaito is asking him something discretely  
[RYOMA]: And is afraid to do it in chat in case Ouma is a dick  
[KOKICHI]: I said I was sorry  
[You]: Hey Ouma! How are you feeling?  
[KOKICHI]: Nishishi , I've been okay for hours  
[KOKICHI]: But if I let out a groan the nurse let's me sleep  
[KOKICHI]: I've been fakin' it for hours  
[RYOMA]: Oh man, how awesome does sleep sound  
[RYOMA]: I got like... 4 hours of sleep last night  
|| KAITO HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[KAITO]: Korekiyo  
[KAITO]: Really quick  
[KAITO]: I'm about to hit you with a note.  
[KAITO]: I need a response  
||KAITO HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
[RYOMA]: Oh....  
[KOKICHI]: The plot thickens  
[You]: You'll tell us what's going on right Korekiyo?  
[KOREKIYO]: No  
[KOKICHI]: Aw why not?  
{RANTAROU]: Man, Why are we out of the loop?  
[KOREKIYO]: If it was something they they were comfortable with people knowing  
[KOREKIYO]: They would have said it here in chat  
[KOREKIYO]: I'm sorry but I don't plan on divulging this information to you.  
[KOKICHI]: YOU'RE DEAD TO US  
||KOREKIYO HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
|| YOU HAVE LOGGED OUT! JUST LEAVE||

You looked over at the anthropologist who was stroking his cheek intently and writing something. You looked back to your boyfriend who was tapping his note nervously with his pen and just staring at the presentation. You wanted to ask him what was going on but before you could articulate, another paper triangle hit the back of your head. Shuuchi slammed his hands on his desk.  
"God Dammit, Kiibo!"  
"I'm Sorry!"  
"I said quiet." the teacher reminded, not bothering to look up from his laptop. Shuuchi rubbed his forehead, opening the small note. You were watching him so intently that you didn't even notice when the slide changed... or what was on it. Yumeno let out a curt scream, getting everyones attention. When you looked up at the slide you felt your heart drop into your stomach seeing pictures of Amami's dead body and a bloody shot put. Yumeno's breathing got intense and Tenko shot out of her chair, taking her side immediately. The teacher looked caught off guard and changed to the next slide, which showed a gruesome still shot from Kaede's execution. Yumeno's broken sobs and Kaito's cursing filled the classroom but between your friends rowdiness, you heard another sound. Light snickering from the back of the class room. You looked back at there, seeing some people you recognized as Reo's friends. When Tenko's dead body showed on the screen, Yumeno couldn't handle it, just running out of the class room. The teacher didn't even care, trying his damnedest to figure out where is notes went.  
One after the other, all 16 of you ran out of the room, chasing after Yumeno.


	15. Chapter 15

Tenko rocked back and forth, cradling Yumeno in her arms and whispering sweet things to her. The smaller girl's breathing was still erratic, you felt your own heart start to panic. You had all ran to an empty classroom, trying your best to calm Yumeno. Kaito was storming about, cursing lightly under his breath. Shuuichi was massaging Kaede's shoulders. Rantarou was still holding Angie close to his chest. Ryoma texted Ouma and not long later her joined you all in the abandoned classroom, still looking a little beat up but obviously in better condition than this morning.  
"Kaito," Tojo started. "You're choosing to take it personally-"  
"They showed our DEATHS in CLASS! How much more personal can they make this-" Kaito was interrupted by Ouma, slamming his fist on a desk.  
"We cant stand for this!"  
"Ouma's right, Tojo," Ryoma started darkly. "Fuck them. We're not taking this lying down."  
"Oh, I am all on board with fucking up their day." Miu said angrily, practically ripping her own hair out. "God, what fucking assholes!"  
"Tenko," Yumeno started softly, making the entire room shut up. "Show no mercy..." Tojo's mouth dropped open but most of the room rejoiced.  
"DAMN RIGHT!" Kaito yelled, putting one leg up on a desk and posing dramatically. "WE'RE AT WAR!"  
"N-Now let's hold on!" Gonta started. "Gonta.. doesn't feel safe."  
"Gonta has a point." Tsumugi started. "You guys are all for fighting back, which means they're going to target the people in our group who won't fight back under any circumstances. You're just going to make things harder for us."  
"Personally," Kiibo started. "I'm furious and want action."  
"Damn right." Rantarou breath, tightly hugging Angie. She was looking up at him nervously, noting his righteous anger. You were just sitting on a desk, watching everyone either be furious or afraid. You didn't really know what the next step should be. Either way, this wouldn't end, so you might as well fight. You were broken from your thoughts when Korekiyo walked over, putting a hand on your shoulder.  
"Are you alright Y/N?" He said softly. He went unheard by everyone at you, seeing as everyone else was in their own conversations and arguments.  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
"It's alright to be upset or scared. I'm scared." He admitted, making eye contact. "How badly I want revenge... yet, I'm afraid for your safety."   
"My safety?"  
"Y/N.... You're the easiest one of us to get to. You're more likely to wander off on your own. You go to the restroom by yourself, not traveling in groups like the other girls do. Shuuichi, though he's a good person, is who you'd most likely be alone with and he's not capable of protecting you."  
"Korekiyo-"  
"I am merely telling the truth. Y/N, Exercise caution in the coming weeks. Things are about to get far more difficult from here and you and Shuuichi are going to be easier to get to than everyone else."

 

 

The walk home from school was foreboding. Not only did you have to worry about Reo and his asshole friends but you and SHuuichi walked with your heads hanging low, afraid for what was about to happen. The group was behind you and Shuuichi, loudly discussing how bad they felt for you both. Miu was humming the death march, which while hilarious, Shuuichi did not appreciate.  
"So." Shuuichi started. "My parents should be at your house by now.... and they're all waiting for us.."  
"Yeah." You said, looking off at the passing buildings. Miu's rendition of the death march became louder and Ouma even joined in. Rantarou rolled his eyes, deciding to be the positive one here.  
"Don't listen to them," He started, "What's the worse that could happen?"  
"'A Body has been found," Tenko said, mimicking Monokuma. "Everyone please report to Y/N's house."  
"Very funny." You groaned, not bothering to look back at them.  
"I'm just joking," Tenko said, waving it off. "It's just a joke. I think once you guys talk about this, everything will be fine. I mean, Just don't say anything dumb."  
"Yeah," Ouma started. "Whatever you do, don't say something like 'Sorry for breaking into your house every night but your daughter is AWESOME in bed-"  
"Oh my god, Ouma shut up." Kaito said, trying to be serious for Shuuichi's sake but even he couldn't help but chuckle. "Saihara isn't going to walk into her house and say something fucked up like that."  
"He might."  
"Oh Yeah," Shuuichi started sarcastically, "Cause I was just thinking of new ways to piss off her parents further."  
"Oh then I have great tips for you! First off, Mention that their house looks much nicer with the lights on." Ouma said excitedly. You tried not to giggle but the idea of Shuuichi walking into your house and saying that was funny. You couldn't help but laugh, making your boyfriend look at you slightly embarrassed.   
"I-I'm not going to say anything like that."  
"Man, Now I want to sneak in on this meeting and see how it goes." Rantarou commented.  
"Yeah," Ryoma started. "To be a fly on the wall for this bullshit."  
"Gonta has a suggestion!" Gonta started. "Y-You could tell them the truth-"  
"Oh yeah, that's going to go over well," Miu started. "Excuse me Sir, Madam. I quite enjoy fucking your daughter. However, I'd prefer if you left all the windows unlocked from now on-"  
"Miu, Stop!" Shuuichi begged. "That's not-"  
"Th-Thats not what Gonta meant! Tell them how you feel about her..." He said slightly flustered. "I mean... You aren't using her for anything perverse... You just really care about each other...just let them know that."  
"That's going to be awkward as fuck." Ryoma pointed out. "Sir, I keep sleeping with your daughter cause she makes me happy."  
"Well," Korekiyo started. "It would probably work if he said something with a little bit more tact." The anthropologist groaned, striking a beautiful pose. "Something to the effect of that you need her very presence to survive. How being even a moment without her makes your heart hurt and how being with her makes your heart race."  
"Ugh, He's doing that weird shit." Miu commented. Kaede couldn't help but smile.  
"I think it's solid advice. Just tell them all that .... but in your own words-"  
"And without the vogue poses." Rantarou commented. "Seriously, stop doing that." Korekiyo cocked his head to the side, putting his hand on his cheek.  
"Doing what?"  
"Nevermind. Just be yourself Saihara. Remember, it doesn't matter what they think of you. Their daughter likes you, they can't change that."

 

Numbers dwindled as you guys made it home and it wasn't long before you and the shy boy were standing in front of your house. You couldn't move. You were just frozen, holding hands and staring at your front door. You had no idea what to expect.  
"Whatever happens... Y/N...I want you to know that this doesn't change anything."  
"Of course not..."  
"A-And," He started nervously. Just as he started the knob to the door turned slowly. "I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

When your father opened the door he was taken aback to see that you were planting a kiss on Shuuichi's cheek. The meek boy was stuck, frozen by your father's icy glare and melting from your innocent kiss. You gasped lightly, noticing your father had opened the door.  
"Come inside." He said simply, turning around and leading you and your boyfriend to the living room. Your mother was seated across from his parents, lightly talking about something casual until you and your boyfriend entered the room. Unsure of where to sit, you both stood uncomfortably for a second before your mother gestured for you both to share the small couch off to the side. You sat beside each other, your eyes still staring at the ground. Shuuichi's mother cut through the tension, a no nonsense kind of woman who was incredibly disappointed and made you nervous just by speaking.  
"Shuuichi." She said sharply. "Did you finish that paper?"  
"....I'm a page short, Ma'am." She let out a heavy sigh, making her son tense beside you. "I-I was having trouble articulating...things.."  
"Shuuichi," His father started, obviously more lax about the situation. "Forget about the paper, Let's ignore. Let's all just talk this out."  
"Well, clearly, your son doesn't respect my home." You father started rudely, making your mother quickly interrupt him.  
"B-But Shuuichi is a good boy. We know that. It's just... Obviously we're a little upset about the whole situation-"  
"Of course," His mother started, fully prepared to not defend her sons actions at all. "He's at fault. That's unmistakable and your anger is justified. You're daughter has everything to lose in this situation and Shuuichi's life would remain relatively untouched."  
"Now hold on," Her husband started, gesturing to their son. "You know if anything happened to her that he would take full responsibility-"  
"Of course," Your mother cut in. "Shuuichi is very resposible. It's just.... This is our daughter-"  
"She could have gotten pregnant, dear," Shuuichi's mother said harshly. "What would happen then? She'd have to drop out of school, be a mother, worry about supporting herself and that child-"  
"You're talking like Shuuichi would just abandon them." His father defended, furious that his wife would even suggest something like that. "Look, let's not worry about things like that. Clearly that's not what's happened. What we're here to discuss is how to prevent something like that."  
"Separate them." Your father said harshly. Shuuichi suddenly grabbed your hand, squeezing it for dear life.  
"Now hold on," Your mother said softly. "I know you're angry but we can't just break them up."  
"Why not?" His mother asked, raising a brow.   
"Because," His father started. "We were teens once. If we just forbid it they'll work a way around it. Rebelling is what kids do."  
"So you want me to just let your son go with a slap on the wrist?" Your father was pissed, practically screaming.  
"I'm not talking about punishment. Believe me, Shuuichi's room is practically a prison cell right now. What I'm saying is that instead of taking steps to keep them apart, let's try to make an enviroment to protect them from their decisions-"  
"You're not serious, Honey?" Shuuichi's mother asked, scooting from her husband a little bit. "Are you essentially asking that we make the kids a love nest-"  
"Please don't word it like that. I'm just saying that no matter what they won't stop seeing each other. We might as well let them live their lives and just makes steps to prevent the worse possible outcome-"  
"Like getting your son fixed?" Your dad suggested, callously.  
"Or getting your daughter on the pill." His dad shot back, an equally rude tone in his voice. "Vasectomies are a bit more dangerous than just taking a pill every day."  
"I don't think I like your tone and I damn sure don't like your son-"  
"That's enough!" Your mother said, putting a hand on your father's shoulder. "I-I think it's a good idea-"  
"You have to be Kidding!"   
"Dear, Please. The kids will just rebel. It's better to just create a better environment for them to... meet in. Provide things-"  
"Unbelievable." Your father groaned. He wasn't alone in his frustration, as Shuuichi's mother also hated this idea.  
"They're children-"  
"Well, they're knocking on adulthood's door." Shuuichi's dad started. "They're not far obscenely from graduation. We just need to make sure they don't destroy their lives until then." While the adults continued to discuss, you wandered off into your own mind, confident they weren't going to ask you anything. The suggestion was bizarre. They want to... help you have sex? Well, not help, just keep you from fucking up your lives. You cringed, thinking about how awkward it would be to have your parents take you to a doctor to get pills and Shuuichi's parents buying him condoms and other contraceptives. You felt Shuuichi shudder beside you, obviously also thinking about how much more awkward everything was going to be from here on out. You both looked at each other and over Shuuichi's shoulder you notice.... Oh my god, why is Ryoma staring into your window. Your jaw dropped and Shuuchi turned around to, immediately covering his mouth. You could see that beside Ryoma, Ouma was peeking into the window as well. With the adults all entraced by their heated debate, you took a second to shoo Ryoma away. He shook his head, opening the window a crack to listen to the discussion. Then he and Ouma disappeared from the window. You and Shuuichi felt your faces heat. Who knows how many of your friends were outside that window, trying to overhear your fate.  
"Well, I'm not having it."  
"Dear," Your mother started. "Shuuichi's father has a point. If they don't do it under our roof they'll just go somewhere else. It's much safer if we just let them be-"  
"If we really are approaching the problem this way," Shuuchi's mother cut in. " They have to abstain from sex until Y/N has her birth control and has been taking it long enough for it to be effective." Ugh, you hated this conversation. It felt so personal and yet the adults were discussing it so openly.  
"Or, we could just split them up."  
"N-No!" Shuuichi said without thinking, making the adults look at him. His grip on your hand became tighter and clammier. Your father was just looking at him, waiting for a good reason to kill the boy. "... I know you don't like me... I-I know you don't trust me. To be honest.. I wouldn't either. I would never do anything to hurt her...and I want to do what's best for her...but with all due respect sir," Shuuichi paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "I love her and I'm never letting her go... I could actually see myself marrying her.."

 

 

|| You have logged into the chat room! Say Something Idiot!|  
||SHUUCIHI HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[KAITO]: There's the happy couple!  
[RYOMA]: When's the wedding?  
[TSUMUGI]: LET ME HELP YOU PICK OUT YOUR DRESS!  
[KOREKIYO]: Congratulations  
[KOKICHI]: When's the honey moon?  
[SHUUCHI]: Very funny  
[TOJO]: Did you really mean that, Shuuichi?  
[TOJO]: You're awfully young to be thinking about marriage  
[SHUUICHI]: Yes and no  
[SHUUICHI]: Yes I could really see it  
[SHUUICHI]: But no, because honestly that's a long way away.  
[SHUUICHI]: But throwing out the word 'Marriage' made our parents calm down.  
[You]: They're a lot less angry with added commitment involved.  
[KOKICHI]: So you're not getting married? aw  
[You]: Of course not  
[SHUUICHI]: Well  
[SHUUICHI]: At least not yet  
[KOKICHI]: OH   
[KAITO]: I can't wait to be a best man.  
[KAITO]: Let's space theme the wedding   
[KAITO]: Have stars and shit everywhere.  
[SHUUCHI]: Like I said. It's still a long ways away   
[SHUUICHI]: I don't plan on getting married before 20   
[KAITO]: You guys have been through some shit together   
[KAITO]: Let's be honest. You'll probably still be together by then  
[You]: We'll see what happens. Honestly this is not the conversation I wanted to have today.  
[SHUUICHI]: Life is going to be really awkward now  
[KOKICHI]: I can just imagine your father throwing a condom at you every time he sees you  
[KOKICHI]: Like  
[KOKICHI]: You just get up for breakfast and one smacks you in the face.  
[KAITO]: Or he bakes them into your pancakes!  
[KOKICHI]: Or staples one to your bedroom door!  
[KOREKIYO]: Wouldn't stapling a condom to a door make it useless?  
[KOREKIYO]: You'd put holes in it  
[KOKICHI]: Well, putting it in a pancake can't be good for it either  
[MIU]: Ouma, you're fucking stupid  
[KAEDE]: At least it's over   
[RANTAROU]: And you're both alive  
[TENKO]: I had already mourned your death Shuuichi   
[TENKO]: We had a betting pool for how fucked up you'd be when you walked out of that house.  
[KAITO]: yeah, I super fucking lost  
[KAITO]: I thought you'd at least get punched in the mouth.  
[SHUUICHI]:I have such amazing friends -.-  
[KOKICHI]:So. You can't touch your fiance for a week or so.  
[KOKICHI]: So maybe you love birds can help me with my latest plan for Reo and his stupid friends. Meet me behind the school in an hour  
[You]: My moms taking me to the clinic actually  
[You]: To get tested and start taking BC as soon as possible   
[KOKICHI]: Oh, Nishishi,  
[KOKICHI]: Then you're excused~  
[KOKICHI]: Everyone Else. Behind the school. You have an hour.


	17. Chapter 17

Shuuichi was laying on your bed, finishing up his algebra homework and making sure that yours got done too. In a twist of fate, your father invited him over. You had to keep your room door wide open but you two didn't plan on doing anything anyway. Well, you did plan on doing homework. Shuuichi was filling you in with Ouma's latest plan and it was just as horrifying as you were expecting it to be.  
"Oh man, School is going to be awful tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I'm thinking about taking a few days off school if it gets particularly bad. At first I was a little scared to see Ouma with all those papers but now I'm terrified."  
"It's a genius plan though. I'm sure she doesn't want people seeing those texts. How'd he even get them?"  
" He said Kiibo helped him. I still don't know how- the answer is 4 by the way."  
"Crap," You lamented, using your abused eraser to fix your mistake. Out of the corner of your eye you noticed your dad passing by your room door again. That must have been the 6th time. "Sorry about the hostility by the way-"  
"Don't worry about it," He said sweetly, kissing your cheek. "I'm just glad he hasn't shot me, yet."  
"Yet?"  
"I'm pretty sure that's how I'm going to die." He joked. You leaned on his shoulder, trying to put him at ease.  
"I'm not going to let him kill you. Does that make you feel better?"  
"Slightly.... Do you know what would really make me feel better?" He said, an uncharacteristically flirty tone about him. You smirked.  
"Oh? What?"  
"You,"  
"Uh huh~"  
"Finishing your homework." You scoffed, nudging the boy who simply continued to laugh lightly. You heard a slight chuckle from outside your door. You weren't surprised that your father was listening intently to you both. You simply ignored it.  
"I'm terrible at school."  
"I'd never let you fail. Don't worry." He reassured you. He took a moment to look at his phone, clicking his tongue, annoyed. "It's getting late. Can I trust you to finish your-" You just looked him, he got the message. "I'll just finish it for you."  
"You're so sweet." He rolled off your bed, straightening out his uniform and picking up all his stuff.  
"It'll be done. And correct."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't answer you, smiling and giving you a quick peck on the lips.  
"Good night. Love you."  
"Love you, too."

 

Shuuichi was right. School was awful. The whole school was abuzz about those raunchy texts but of course, Reo knew who was responsible. Your group kept a close eye on one another, even more wary of strangers than ever before. There were a few people that praised you all, taking on that jerk Rro. Angie, still, hadn't spoken. Amami had kept close to her, feeding her and interpreting what she wanted. You all were worried. During lunch, you forsook your table in the courtyard and your clan decided to take residence on the school's roof. As you ate, Ouma was going over your next plan of attack and advising people on how to avoid possible traps.  
"But, Gonta doesn't want to avoid the bathroom."  
"You're just going to have to hold it big guy," Ouma warned. "Bathrooms are the easiest place to catch someone alone. Not to mention, bathrooms can be locked and the doors for bathrooms are often heavy and reinforced. We would have no way to get in an help."  
"So we can't shit at school, got it," Kaito recapped. "Easy enough."  
"Ouma, can't you pick locks?" Tsumugi added.  
"Well, yeah but still it'd be easier just to avoid bathrooms. If it IS unavoidable, Miu spent all night making a little something for us. Miu, you have the floor!" He bowed politely. She stood, fanning her own ego already.  
"Alright, listen up. I stayed up all night making these bracelets." She said, digging in her back and tossing the cold white cuffs around. Everyone looked at them as if they were alien technology. It was just a sleek white with a button on it. "If you're in trouble, press the button. Your bracelet will then turn red indicating you're in trouble. The remaining bracelets will turn blue and start blinking . The Blinking gets faster the closer you get to the bracelet sending out the distress signal."  
"What if multiple people are in distress?"  
"Look, Tenko, they're prototypes. I'll work on making a better system in the future but this was the best I could do on short notice. Don't forget to charge them every night, they take a standard Mirco SD cable. I'm thinking about the next version of the bracelets having a function that will let you send an SOS to the chatroom but that's going to take some time to work.  
"They're so cool." Kaede said sweetly, pressing her button. When nothing happened, she cocked her head to the side, confused. "Nothing happens when you press the button."  
"Well, I had to make a fail safe so that none of you dickheads push your buttons on accident. If 3 or more bracelets are within a foot from the distressed one, they don't go off. You can also cancel a distress signal by pressing the button twice. If the situation is urgent, you can press the button three times which makes the other bracelets beep instead of blink, letting us know that shit is going down and you can't afford to wait for help."  
"Could use a screen," Kiibo thought aloud, "Maybe a GPS function-"  
"Look, I think I did a pretty good job for short fucking notice. I said I'll make better ones later!"  
"What would we do without you Miu?" You said happily, rolling your bracelet in your hands. She grinned, going on and on about how smart she was. You were excited but truthfully you were scared. What kind of situation were you in that you needed something like this just to live your life?


	18. Chapter 18

The few days that followed were pretty hectic. Prank after prank, retaliation after retaliation. Honestly, you didn't even care about Reo and his friends. Angie was still barely talking. She evolved to short one word sentences when at home but at school she was still silent. That's fine. Amami carried her around like a baby. You guys joked, calling Amami, A-Mommy. He hated it at first but it grew on him. In a rare turn of events, everyone was at Ouma's house, enjoying some time together. You and Shuuichi were under his bed, which was a lot less weird than it initially sounds. Ouma's bed was a little higher off the ground than most. By adding Christmas lights, a long bed skirt and various other little knick knacks, he had made it into a little hideaway called 'Club Kokichi'. You and Shuuichi were under there, sharing a soda. You felt weird underneath someones mattress and practically inside a box spring but it was a little cool the way he had it set up. Under there with you was Kiibo, who was trying to understand why Ouma wanted a tiny club under his bed that only had enough room for push ups at most. Being shorter, You, Shuuichi and Ryoma could at least sit up with your legs crossed. Ryoma was down there manning the bar when Ouma decided to pop his head under his bed.  
"How's everyone doing down here?" He greeted.  
"Ouma, this is weird."   
"Weird?!" Ouma said, almost offended by Kiibo. "We have a snow cone machine AND a tabletop pool table down here."  
"I don't know what he's talking about,"Ryoma said simply, opening the mini fridge and getting a soda to make a root beer float. "I'm having the time of my life."  
"Thank you. I worked very hard on it!" He beamed, smiling widely. His gaze finally fell to you and Shuuichi. "And how is your date going?"  
"Is this a date?" You asked Shuuichi, but he shrugged.  
"I-It's kind of nice."  
"Aw what?" You heard on the bed above you all, Kaito hearing what was going on. "I thought you loved her. You take her on a date under Ouma's bed?"  
"Well when you say it like that it sounds bad!" Ryoma said, defending his new favorite hangout. "I love this place. I feel tall in here."  
"See!" Ouma yelled back. "Ryoma likes it!"  
"Ryoma's 2 feet tall!"  
"Fuck you." The tennis player said, taking a sip of his float and letting out a satisfied sigh. "Man, this is great. If Ouma wasn't an asshole I'd come over more often."  
"I bet it's so nice down there." Gonta lamented, not being small enough to fit inside Club Kokichi. He had to settle for playing chess with Maki, who while small enough to fit under there, refused to go under there.  
"It's christmas lights and school books set up like tables," Shuuichi said, trying to let Gonta know what he was missing. "It's neat but don't worry, you're not missing much."  
"Bartender!" You called to Ryoma. "I'd like a float also."  
"Coming right up," He played along. Ouma squealed excitedly.  
"Oh, I have a bartender now! I could run a business!"  
"Does that mean I have to pay for my float?"  
"If you do, I'll get it.... since this is a date apparently." Shuuichi said, rolling his eyes. Ryoma walked over, putting a float on your makeshift math book table.  
"Oh, Thank you. Oh it's looks great."  
"Any time. Shuuichi, can I get you anything?"  
"I'm fine, Thanks." He offered weakly. Ryoma shrugged, going back to the bar to leave the couple alone..... as alone as they could be.  
"I'm having a great time." You said sweetly, putting your hand on your boyfriend's. His face reddened and it only got worse when you kissed his cheek.  
"Y-Yeah... This is pretty neat." Shuuichi looked at his surroundings. Kiibo was just laying on the ground by his table, stirring his soda with his straw. Ryoma was rubbing a soda can with a sock, probably pretending to be cleaning bar glasses. No one was paying attention to you both. He leaned over, pulling you into a sweet kiss. He pulled you closer, practically into his lap. As his arms snaked around your waist, he felt a shift in the air. Someone else had come down here.  
"What up party people!" Tenko yelled, entering the 'Club'. You tried to separate as fast as possible but Tenko caught the tail end of your brief make out session. She smirked, but didn't comment on it, entering the club and getting a geometry book table. "Bar tender~ I would like a root beer." Ryoma chuckled, tossing her the root beer that he was rubbing with the sock. You leaned on Shuuichi's shoulder, a little upset your kiss was cut short. His eyes met yours and it seemed you would pick up where you left off until another head popped into the club.  
"Oh." Korekiyo said simply. He was too tall to enter, so he was simply sticking his head in to check things out. "It is really nice down here, Ouma."  
"Nishishi, Thanks~" He said, peeking his head in beside Korekiyo's. "Can Ryoma get you anything?"  
"No, thank you.... I do have some ideas though... that could expand Club Kokichi.."  
"Oh really? What have you got?" Ouma said, interested in his ideas. The anthropologist scratched his chin.  
"Hmm, You need more space.. Your house has a basement right? Have you ever thought about just making it down there?"  
".....huh."Ouma said simply."  
"Yeah, I'd prefer that." Kiibo said.   
"I see... My parents barely use the basement anyway... I mean, it store decorations and stuff but.... yeah... I like that." Ouma suddenly removed his head from the club and began asking Miu if she could make neon lights. While she berated him, you and Shuuichi tried to imagine a full sized Club Kokichi. It could be fun. I mean, Ouma made THIS out of the space under his bed. You could only imagine what he could make having an entire cellar. You crawled out from under the bed, straightening your uniform. Miu was explaining how neon signs are complicated.  
"I mean, I can do it... I'd have to stop working on the bracelets 2.0."  
"That's fine! That's fine! It's been a week and we haven't needed it yet! The bracelets can wait!" Ouma said excited.  
"Let's all pitch in actually." You suggested, making everyone look at you. "Yeah, we can all put our own personal touches in it and it can be our own little place to hang out!"  
"I like that," Korekiyo started. "The club scene is a great place to study human interaction."  
"Well," Miu said, shifting foot to foot. "It'd be nice to have a place I can go and hang out. I can make a password door for your cellar!"  
"We could have the main club separated from a more quiet and relaxed hang out." Tojo added. " My father has a lot of things in our attic that I believe could be re-purposed... It would be easy to set it up."  
"Are we really doing this?" Kaito said excited. "Don't get me all hyped and we give up on this project-"  
"Oh No," Ouma assured. "We're doing this. Ideas, people! Ideas. Come on!"  
"Dart board shaped like Monokuma's face?" Tenko added.  
"KOREKIYO, WRITE THIS DOWN!" Ouma screamed, scaring the anthropologist slightly. He scrambled but had a pen in hand, writing fast as lightning as ideas were thrown at him. Pool tables, bar, color changing dance floor, recharge station, Mini fridges, a side room for planning pranks. This was going to take a lot of work and a lot of time. When you all were done spouting your ridiculous ideas, you all felt a little sad. This was a tall order and it just seemed like a dream. This couldn't be made possible. Everyone let out a disappointed sigh.  
"..Guys." Everyone froze, looking over at Angie. For the first time in a long time, she smiled. "Let's do this."

 

Club Kokichi was up in a week 

And it was better than any of you had imagined.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Kiibo!" Ouma greeted, standing outside his cellar door. His friends, and even some of their parents, were gathered around. "After a week of trying to figure out what the hell we were doing we have achieved pretty much the same amount of work as 17 monkey's loose in a hardware store."  
"This speech is discouraging." Koreiyo said quietly.  
"Get on with it!" Miu yelled impatiently. You were anxious yourself, listening to Ouma talk a bit more about all the blood sweat and tears that went into this unveiling  
"I now present to you all! CLUB KOKICHI!" He slammed Open the cellar doors, stepping aside and ushering everyone in. You guys practically rushed in, pushing past each other and going down. Shuuichi stayed by your side, wanted to see it with you. As you descended the stairs, You saw that the first thing you passed was a bathroom. The rest of the hallway was filled of wacky pictures of you and your friends. The roof was decorated with start shaped color changing lights, Kaito's special touch. The neon bar with Ouma's face and color changing dance floor was obviously Miu. The Monokuma dart board: Tenko definitely. Tojo provided the small tables just outside the dance floor. Charging station for electronic was all Kiibo's doing. The monochrome pool table? That was Amami's wood shop project. Shuuichi and Korekiyo put up the false walls, making the illusion of this open space having a hallway and separate rooms. You provided and all the music, boomboxes and speakers. Angie and Yumeon built a photo booth. It was paradise. And it was all yours.

 

Okay, maybe unveiling the club on a Sunday night was an awful idea. You all were **fucking useless** in school the next day. You were pretty much barely functioning zombies, too exhausted to even drag your bodies to class... but last night was awesome. You put up the little pictures from the photo booth in your locker of when You, Angie and Yumeno were striking silly poses. You smiled. That made the exhaustion worth it. Angie was back. She was her happily bubbly self again and you couldn't be happier to have one of your best friends back. Amami was a little upset that he wasn't A-Mommy anymore but he'll get over it. You were so lost in thought that you didn't hear anyone come up behind you and arms wrapped around your waist, you giggled, being pulling into his chest.  
"Cute." You heard over your shoulder. Instinctively, you pressed the button on your bracelet and when you turned you were glad that you did. Reo was looking at the little pictures and snatched them out of your locker almost in an instant. He was a good deal taller than you, making it hard to simply swipe them back. "Aw you girls are so adorable."  
"Give that back!"  
"I'm not done," He said playfully, flicking your forehead. "It's weird. The 3 of you in this picture also happen to be the 3 I wanted to talk to."  
"About what?" You tried your best to sound threatening but you doubted that it was working.  
"This little prank war is getting on my nerves." Reo started, still keeping his playful demeanor. "Do you realize that you 3, plus the big guy , are the only 4 who haven't fucked with us yet?" You smirked, remembering the day that Shuuichi had ran his own plan by you. You kind of wish that you saw when Shuuichi replaced the teacher's power points with proof that Reo cheated on the last test.  
"Maybe you shouldn't mess with us. Then this would stop."  
"I have a better idea." He said, closing in on you, backing you against your open locker. "Look, you haven't done anything... so I don't want you to get hurt-" He tried to cup your face in his hand but you pulled away.  
"What's your point?"  
"Consider this. Go on a date with me. Just one. That's it. If you do, then I'll stop all of this."  
"Absolutely not. I'm taken."  
"You have an opportunity to end all of this."  
"The lady said no." Reo backed up, hearing a familiar voice. The irritated tennis player was standing off to the side, clearly pissed. Behind him, he could see that more of your friends were arriving. Not wanting to risk it, Reo simply shrugged and walked off.

 

||You have entered the Chatroom! Say something Idiot!||  
[RYOMA]: Shuuichi, you will not believe what that asshole just asked your girlfriend  
[SHUUICHI]: Y/N are you okay?  
[SHUUICHI]: I saw my bracelet glowing but I was talking with a teacher.  
[You]: I'm fine  
[You]: Reo said he's stop fighting back  
[You]: If I went on a date with him  
[MIU]: Bullshit  
[KOKICHI]: I agree  
[KOREKIYO]: It smells like a trap  
[KOREKIYO]: He just wants you alone.  
[KAITO]: Does he know that you and Shuuichi are dating?  
[KOKICHI]: Does he know that you and Shuuichi are fucking?  
[TSUMUGI]: Ouma, stop  
[SHUUICHI]:Don't do it  
[SHUUICHI]: I don't want him to hurt you  
[KIIBO]: I've never seen a more obvious trap  
[GONTA]: But what if he's telling the truth?  
[KOREKIYO]: Most likely  
[KOREKIYO]: He is not  
[KOKICHI]: He just wants her alone  
[KOKICHI]: What he wants to do with her...  
[KOKICHI]: Hopefully we never find out  
||RANTAROU HAS LOGGED IN. SAY HI!||  
[RANTAROU]: Okay  
[RANTAROU]: I get that this situation is serious  
{RANTAROU]: But if I may ask a personal question....  
[RANTAROU]: WHY DID YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ASLEEP IN OUR LAST CLASS!?  
[KOREKIYO]: Oh, you woke up  
[ANGIE]: You were so peaceful!  
[SHUUICHI]: You all just left him there?  
[KOREKIYO]: To be fair  
[KOREKIYO]: He shouldn't have slept in class  
[RANTAROU]: I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR GEOGRAPHY  
[KOKICHI]: Someone didn't get enough sleep last night  
[RANTAROU]: We were partying in your basement all night  
[MIU]: That sounds super fucking weird when you say it like that  
[RYOMA]: Oh man, I'm going back tonight. Shit was fun  
[KOKICHI]: Woo! Party  
[KOKICHI]: On week days, the club will only be open to 11  
[KOKICHI]: But since you guys have the door password  
[KOKICHI]: I guess you can really show up whenever you want.  
[KOREKIYO]: I can't wait  
[KOREKIYO]: School is taxing  
[ANGIE]: Oh!  
[ANGIE]: You promised me you'd go in the photo booth with me last night  
[ANGIE]: And you never did  
[KOREKIYO]: did I ?  
[You]: totally  
[YUMENO]: You definitely did.  
[YUMENO]: You owe us a photo  
[KOREKIYO]: If I must  
[You]: Shuuichi, take photos with meeee  
[You]: I want to put them in my locker  
[SHUUICHI]: Sure  
[TOJO]: I wish we could all fit in there  
[KOKICHI]: There's no law that says we cant'!  
[KOREKIYO] The Laws of Physics.  
[RYOMA]: Let's all try and cram in the photo booth after school.  
[RYOMA]: It'll be fun  
[GONTA]: Can we all fit? I barely fit  
[KOKICHI]: No harm in trying  
[KOREKIYO]: I foresee great injury  
[MIU]: We'd have to take a ton of fucking pictutes.  
[MIU]: I'll put them all on my wall  
[You]: Booth party!  
[KOREKIYO]: I fear I'm being ignored  
[KOKICHI]: You are  
[RANTAROU]: Wait, it was 3rd period when I fell asleep  
[RANTAROU]: It's almost 2 in the afternoon!?  
[SHUUICHI]: he finally realized it  
[RANTAROU]: I SLEPT THROUGH LUNCH!?  
[KOREKIYO]: And 4 classes  
[KOREKIYO]: But you know...  
[KOREKIYO]: Priorities  
[KOKICHI]: Alright, class is starting. Everyone out of chat!  
||KOKICHI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS EM!|  
[RANTAROU]: WAIT HOLD ON  
||KOREKIYO HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM!||  
[RANTAROU]: What class are we in right now!?  
||SHUUICHI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
||ANGIE HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM!||  
||TSUMUGI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM!||  
[RANTAROU]: Someone please!  
[RANTAROU]: What class do I go to!?  
||KAITO HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM!||  
[RANTAROU]: ALL OF YOU ARE ASSHOLES!  
||YOU HAVE LOGGED OUT. JUST LEAVE!||


	20. Chapter 20

You all walk out of school, happy as heck to be done with the day. Shuuichi, in a change of pace, has his arm draped over your shoulder. He seems a little embarrassed. He's just trying to send the message that you're his. You smiled, enjoying the effort. As you leave school more people are staring at your group than usual. Mainly you. People keep looking at you. Shuuichi noticed to, shooting you a curious looks. The way the students keep looking at you makes your entire group tense.  
"What the hell is going ?" Miu said softly, scanning the school yard "Everyone looking at us... more than usual.."  
"They're looking at Y/N." Rantarou pointed out. "What the hell is going on?"  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Kaito grumbled, leaving the group and approaching a nearby group of girls. He talked with them for a minute, leaving your clan to wonder what he was discussing. He started yelling suddenly, spouting out 'That's a fucking lie' and 'don't believe a word that asshole says'. When he approaches the group he urges everyone to continue walking as he takes lead. You all keep asking what that was about but Astro boy ignores you all, simply saying that he'll tell you when you get to the neighborhood. He's fuming. Clearly, it rubbed him the wrong way. 

Upon arriving at the neighborhood, everyone swarmed Kaito. He was taken aback a little and practically knocked over  
"Are you going to tell us!?" Ouma shouted  
"What are those dickheads saying now?" Miu groaned  
"Everyone calm down," Kirumi said firmly. "No good comes from attacking Kaito."  
"Thanks," He mumbled, still a little pissed. He immediately focused his gaze on you and Shuuichi. In response, your boyfriend pulled you into a hug.  
"W-What?" Saihara said nervously. Kaito took in a deep breath, trying desperately to find the words  
"So... Reo is.... spreading some shit," He said, beating around the bush "....About your girlfriend-"  
"He's doing what?!" Tenko yelled, furious.  
"What's he saying?" Angie started, slightly concerned. Kaito exhaled, really unhappy that he had to pass on this information.  
"Well.... Shuuichi you have to promise me you won't get mad." He said suddenly  
"...Okay... I wont?"  
"You promise?"  
"Yeah, I promise."  
"You cannot get mad! You have to swear."  
"I said I swear!"  
"You have to remain calm!"  
"KAITO JUST TELL ME!"  
"SEE? YOU'RE ALREADY MAD!" You giggled but Shuuichi groaned, thoroughly annoyed.  
"What is he saying?"  
"He's telling everyone your girlfriends came on to him and he rejected her."

 

 

Shuuichi invited you over to do homework. You liked his house. It was a little less hostile than yours. You expected him to be a little mad but he was surprisingly calm. You laid beside him on his bed, watching him correct your homework. He was silent. You poked him playfully, making him smile.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What do you mean what's wrong?" You asked, slightly concerned. "You've been pretty calm since... we left school."  
"Yeah?" He asked, almost confused. Seriously?  
"You heard what Kaito said right?"  
"Yeah, So?"  
"So!?" You shot upright. Seeing he upset you, he pushed the homework to the side, unintentionally pushing some of it off the bed. "Reo is spreading lies about me."  
"I-I know. I wouldn't worry about it. It's just a stupid rumor-"  
"Just a stupid rumor that everyone is talking about-"  
"Y/N calm down," He put his hands on your shoulders, shaking you a little. "We're very blatantly at war with Reo and his friends. If anyone believes that rumor they're just stupid." You froze. You didn't even think of that. Leave it to Shuuichi to be the voice of reason. Seeing you frozen, he hugged you, practically squeezing the life out of you.  
"Yeah, It upsets me.... and of course, I don't like when people hurt your feelings... but it's just stupid gossip. Who cares? You know it's not true... I know It's not true... our friends know it's not true." He looked over his shoulder, taking your hug and laying you both down on the bed. You buried your face in the crook of his neck. He started running his fingers through your hair and kicked the rest of the homework off the bed. He'll get it later. He cuddled you for a while. He just wanted to lay like this forever. You nuzzled into each other for a long time before Shuuichi broke the silence.  
"You've been on the pill for about a week and a half right?" Oh. You tensed a little, hearing him ask you that. He was clearly nervous to broach the topic.  
"What if it doesn't work?" You said softly.  
"Then I have... umm.. I-I." He just stopped talking, nervous to explain to you the plethora of contraceptives that his father threw at him the other day. "You'll be fine... trust me..." He said simply, pulling away a little so he could see your face. He cupped your face in his hands, pulling you into a kiss. While sweet, there was a great amount of lust in his actions. Almost as if he had to claim you. As if the rumors effected him more than he let on.

 

He had to admit it. He preferred the experience without a condom. He threw the thing away, joining you back in bed and holding you close to him. Cuddling was the best part- okay not the best. Close second. You nipped at his neck, making him groan.   
"Shuuichi~"  
"Can't we just cuddle?" He whined, kissing your forehead. You giggled, continuing to tease and pester him. "How do you have so much energy?"  
"How are you exhausted?"  
"ugh, You're insatiable, I give up." He groaned, putting a pillow on his head to avoid your gaze.   
"No round 2?" You said, peeking under the pillow. The moment he saw your face he slammed his lips into yours, rolling on top of you.  
"Fine, Anything for you-"  
"Aw, they're going at it again." You both froze, holding Shuuichi's blankets close to you. Shuuichi lifted his blinds slightly to see that the window was open and Ouma and Ryoma were just standing in the window. You let out a little shriek and hid under the covers.  
"How long have you both been there!?"  
"Like... 20 minutes." Ryoma admitted.  
"Yeah," Ouma started. "You should lock your windows. You never know what weirdo's and perverts are on the prowl."  
"GO AWAY!" You yelled, unbelievably embarrassed. Poor Shuuichi looked frozen. Ryoma and Oum just ignored you.  
"Didn't take you for a dirty talker, Shuuichi?" Kokichi said, making your boyfriend immediately close the blinds. He kept talking anyway. "I figured he'd be vocal but I was thoroughly surprised ."  
"I pegged him for a moaner." Ryoma said confidently. You built a small fort of pillows and hid inside it   
"Guys, Please leave!"  
"You didn't make Kaito leave!" Ouma said suddenly, scaring you both.  
"....Kaito was here?"  
"Yeah, Kaito put the video in chat. That's why we came over." Ryoma said as if that was a perfectly reasonable thing to say. Shuuichi shut his window, ignoring what they were saying. He had to check something. You read over his shoulder 

|| You have entered the Chatroom! Say something idiot!||  
[You]: KAITO!  
[KAITO]: Shuuichi!  
[KAITO]: Welcome!  
[You]: Delete that video RIGHT NOW  
[KAITO]: 1: i can't   
[KAITO]: 2: It's proof you're top  
[KAITO]: I thought you'd like it  
[You]: Why did you think I would like this?!  
[MIU]: I owe Ryoma a lot of money now  
[TOJO]: Kaito  
[TOJO]: You should not have posted that personal video   
[MIU]: We're all friends here  
[MIU]: Friends let friends watch their sex tapes  
[KOREKIYO]:It's pretty tastefully censored.  
[KOREKIYO]: Y/N is well protected so there's nothing to worry about  
[You]: I mean  
[You]: that's good to hear but understandably I don't want that video to exist!  
||RANTAROU HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[RANTAROU]: Shuuichi  
[RANTAROU]: I love your sex tape.  
[RANTAROU]: Were you planning to release it to combat Reo's rumors  
[KAITO]: YES   
[You]: ABSOLUTELY NOT  
[KAITO]: I filmed it to prove that Shuuichi tops  
[KAITO]: But that's a much better use for it   
[You]: How long were you watching us!?  
[KAITO]: from the beginning   
[KAITO]: Like  
[KAITO]: You were just making out when I first came over.   
[KAITO]: I was going to just leave but then you broke out the condom  
[KAITO]: I had to see where is was going  
[KOREKIYO]: So you just watched them?  
[RANTAROU]: I don't know if that's funny or creepy  
[You]: IT'S CREEPY   
[You]: IT'S VERY VERY CREEPY   
[MAKI]: I agree   
[MAKI]: Miu, delete that video  
[MAKI]: What happens if it falls into the wrong hands?  
[MIU]: None of us would spread your sex tape. Calm down   
[MIU]: This chatroom is impregnable   
[KOREKIYO]:Nothing to be ashamed of   
[KOREKIYO]: Sex is a beautiful and natural process   
[MIU]: That we have on camera   
[RANTAROU]: I'm going to watch it again.  
||YOU HAVE LOGGED OUT, JUST GO!||

 

Shuuichi covered his face with his hands, mumbling curses and talking about how much he hated Ouma. By the way, Ouma was still outside his window, talking to Ryoma.  
"Why did this have to happen?"  
"It could be worse?" You offered, kissing the shy boys cheek.  
"How?"  
"Well Korekiyo said it's tastefully censored right? Let's watch it an see how bad it is"  
"I hate our friends."


	21. Chapter 21

"I thought you said it was tastefully censored," You yelled in a hushed tone, glaring at the anthropologist while you all walked to school.  
"It was. There were no sexual organs ever visible on video." Korekiyo answered.  
"Don't worry," Ryoma said, in an effort to comfort you. "I didn't know boobs weren't sex organs either." You groaned and stopped walking. Kaede quickly took your side and pat your shoulder.  
"Don't worry. You and Shuuichi's secrets stay with us. We're all friends here."  
"That doesn't make it less embarrassing." You mumbled. She tried her best to comfort you and before you knew it you all got to school. The hazing died down from there, in an effort to keep you and Shuuichi's discretion under wraps.

As you all settled into your first class, you joked with one another.  
"And that's exactly why I don't want to join your club, is what I told her." Tsumugi finished. "So, Glee club hates me."  
"I joined the tennis team this morning."Ryoma said, prompting his friends to congratulate him. "First match is Friday and I really want all you guys there."  
"Dude, We're already there." Kaito assured, kicking his feet up on Maki's desk, annoying her. "We support you. I was thinking about joining something.... what activity do you guys recommend for me.  
"Detention." Maki answered, slapping his feet off her desk. "I'm thinking about taking up archery."  
"I've been looking into debate for the past few days!" Kaede said happily. "Shuuichi, will you do debate with me?"  
"T-That sounds fun, I'll look into it." He answered shyly, scratching his cheek nervously. "Y/N, Are you interested in a club or anything?"  
"I haven't thought about it." You answered honestly. "I was worried more about just passing my classes. I don't need added responsibilities."  
"I agree." Kirumi admitted. "No need to add unnecessary stress."  
"Alright, Children." Your teacher said, walking into the room with purpose. Everyone sat up straight paying close attention. "I have the grades back from the test a while back. I will pass them out now and today we will start with trigonometry." She had already began handing the papers back and the room was lightly buzzing with talk.  
"Aw, Sweet!" Ouma said waving his paper around. "98! I got a 98! That means out of 100 questions I got 98 of them!"  
"Woo." Ryoma said in a deadpanned voice.  
"I bet I got the highest score of all of you!" Ouma said grinning ear to ear. Almost immediately, Shuuichi, Kiibo, Kirumi and Maki lifted their tests to reveal 100's. Ouma took in a deep breath.  
"Oh." He said simply. "So you 4 got the highest grades.."  
"Actually." The teacher spoke up, handing a paper to the anthropologist. He immediately went wide eyed at the sight of it. "Korekiyo scored 120."  
"Fucking how?" Kaito said under his breath, only to have his hand popped with his rolled up test as the teacher walked by.  
"No cursing in my classroom, Momota. Shinguuji answered all 10 extra credit questions on the board."  
"Wait, that's what that stuff written on the board was?" Ryoma said to Kiibo. "If I knew that I could have passed...."  
"How'd you do?" Shuuichi asked, leaning over to look at your paper.  
"Well, I didn't fail?" You offered weakly, showing your boyfriend your 73. He sighed, which made you feel slightly guilty.  
"You need to study more."  
"Math is one of those things it's kind of hard to study for..."  
"Alright everyone." The teacher began again, now standing in front of the class. "Those are your grades. That is how much effort you have put into this class so far. If you don't like it, perhaps it's time to start acting like adults and taking control of your lives.... Hoshi." A few of you snickered hearing Ryoma get called out like that.  
"Ow," He said, simply. "Can I go to the nurse? I wasn't prepared for that burn." Snickers continued while the teacher scolded him, reminding him to take his grades seriously.  
"I want you to stay after class Mr. Hoshi. You and I are going to have a talk."

 

When you all poured out of class you couldn't help but stay behind to wait for Ryoma. Shuuichi offered to wait with you, not keen on leaving you in the school hallway alone. You and Shuuichi were leaning against the wall by the door. His hand was tangled in yours and he was sharing his hopes and fears about joining debate with Kaede. You leaned on his shoulder, listening to him talk about it all. He seemed genuinely conflicted.  
"You'd be great at it." You admitted. "You're very smart."  
"I guess." He said, nervously taking the compliment. "What if I mess up?"  
"Well, You could have messed up a lot of times but you didn't... You stepped up and everything turned out fine..." You nuzzled into his neck. "I believe you can do it."  
"I don't deserve you-"  
"You both look lost." Shuuichi looked over, seeing Reo and 1 friend of his walking over. "Where's the rest of your odd squad?"  
"Why do you keep bothering us? Just leave it alone." You said. Immediately, you felt Shuuichi grip your arm, as if telling you to be quiet.  
"You won't leave us alone. Look, if you want it over that bad, you can take me up on my offer?" You can't believe this guy. Shuuichi suddenly hugged you into his chest, like a child protecting a stuffed animal. "Just one date-"  
"You're talking to my girlfriend." Shuuichi said shakily. "She's taken." Reo was about to respond but his jacket was violently pulled back, slamming him to the ground. His friend just backed up and retreated into the closest class room. Ryoma sighed, shaking his head and looking down at the boy on the ground.  
"How many times do I have to tell you to back the fuck off before you take the hint?" He sucked his teeth, walking past Reo to get to you both. "Leave them alone. I'm getting tired of repeating myself. Come on, lovebirds, lets get to class." He walked ahead of you two, ignoring whatever Reo was saying. You and Shuuichi followed hand in hand. Out of the corner of your eye you could have sworn Shuuichi kept looking back. "I'm proud of you," Ryoma said suddenly. "You stood your ground."  
"Yeah, but not for very long-"  
"That's cause I showed up, but I'm still proud of you-"  
"Ryoma, where's your backpack?" You asked, making Ryoma let out a strong of curses. "So... you don't know?"  
"I must have left it in class."  
"We'll go back with you to get it." Shuuichi offered, only for Ryoma to wave him off.  
"Nah, You guys run along before the bell. I'll make it in time, I promise." He assured you guys, already sprinting off. You smiled, watching him run off.  
"Let's get going."  
"I'm worried," Shuuichi admitted. "What if Reo's still in front of that classroom?"  
"Then I feel sorry for him. Ryomas a 3 foot can of whoop ass." Shuuichi chuckled, swaying your hands back and forth. "He'll be fine."

 

||You have entered the chatroom! Say something Idiot!||  
[KOKICHI]: UGH  
[KOKICHI]: MORE PEOPLE NEED TO LOG IN!  
[You]: Aw, am I not enough for you??  
[KOKICHI]: No.  
[KOKICHI]: Why is everyone else paying attention in class!  
[KOREKIYO]: Because it's class. That's what you're supposed to do.  
||RYOMA HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[KOKICHI]: Sup Ryoma~  
[You]: Hey, More people!  
[You]: We're all incredibly bored.  
||RYOMA HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
[KOKICHI]: Short lived  
[You]: Was that a joke?  
[KOKICHI]: Do you think he'd hit me if it was?  
[KOREKIYO]: I hope so  
[KOKICHI]: Then no.  
[You]: And back to just us  
||KAITO HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI||  
[KAITO]: Okay. Y/N, I need to talk to you.  
[You]: What's up?  
[KAITO]: I know you've been curious  
[KAITO]: What me and Shuuichi have been planning for the past few weeks  
[You]:.....?  
[KOREKIYO]: They were planning something?  
[KOKICHI]: OH  
[KOKICHI]: When Kiibo kept hitting Y/N with notes!?  
[You]: I forgot all about that!  
[KAITO]: Really!?  
[KAITO]: You haven't noticed how he's check his phone when he was with you?  
[You]: I didn't notice?  
[KOKICHI]: You're either the worst girlfriend ever or Shuuichi is the master of discretion  
[KAITO]: After school instead of walking home with us. Go to your locker and follow instructions from there.  
[KAITO]: Shuuichi won't walk home with us  
[KAITO]: His dad's picking him up during our last class  
[KOREKIYO]: Oh  
[KOKICHI]: I smell  
[KOKICHI]: ROMANCE  
[You]: Okay, so go to my locker? By myself?  
[KAITO]: Wait  
[KAITO]: No  
[KAITO]: Oh man  
[KAITO]: When he was planning this grand romantic gesture....  
[KAITO]: I don't think he planned on us being too deep in this war with Reo  
[KAITO]: Keep your bracelet handy  
[KOKICHI]: What if she checks her locker BEFORE then?  
[KAITO]: It's not in there yet.  
[KAITO]: Look we put a lot of fucking work into this  
[KOKICHI]: Oh I'm excited  
[KOKICHI]: Film it so we can see it!  
[KOREKIYO]: It sounds like a beautiful gesture.  
[KOREKIYO]:I await the day that I have someone I can prepare such intricate surprises for  
||RANTAROU HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[RANTAROU]: Ok  
[RANTAROU]: You're like, right next to me in class  
[RANTAROU]: What the hell are you posing for?  
[RANTAROU]: What is going on in this chatroom?  
[KOREKIYO]: I have no idea what you're talking about  
[RANTAROU]: YOU ARE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE  
[RANTAROU]: OMFG  
[KOKICHI]: OH!  
[KOKICHI]: I SAW THAT  
[KAITO]: Did you just fucking DAB!!?  
[You]: I'm so glad I saw that  
[KOKICHI]: This is the best day of my life  
||TENKO HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[TENKO]: Did everyone just see Korekiyo fucking dab!?  
[KOREKIYO]: It's not a big deal  
[KOKICHI]: YES IT IS  
[RANTAROU]: YES IT IS  
[RANTAROU]: NEVER DO IT AGAIN  
[KOKICHI]: DO IT ALL THE TIME  
[KAITO]: Truly there are 2 kinds of people in the world.  
[KAITO]: If you do it again  
[KAITO]: Let me log out so I can take a picture  
[KOREKIYO]: Sure  
[RANTAROU]: DO NOT DAB NEXT TO ME  
[KOKICHI]: Oh I'm logging out. I need to take a picture  
[RANTAROU]: I don't know you people! Don't talk to me!  
||KOKICHI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
||KAITO HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM ||  
|| YOU HAVE LOGGED OUT! JUST LEAVE!||  



	22. Chapter 22

"Have you seen my phone?" Ryoma asked, biting one of his nails. He, Korekiyo and Ouma agreed to walk you to your locker and off campus. Korekiyo had Ouma on his back and Ryoma was walking on your left. "I haven't used it all day so I'm beginning to think I left it at home but I remember having it on the walk to school."  
"You haven't had it since then?" Korekiyo asked concerned. "You briefly entered the chat room during history."  
"Nah, I don't have my phone. Checked everywhere. Anyway, it's probably at home and I just thought I had it. Mom probably checking To see if I'm still smoking."  
"Are you?" Ouma asked playfully.  
"That's MY business." You shared a quick laugh, arriving at your locker. You were a little nervous opening it.  
"So," Ouma started, "Shuuichi has some big romantic plan for you! I saw him wink at you as he left class."  
"Any particular reason you're riding on Korekiyo's back?" You asked suddenly. The anthropologist shrugged and Ouma just laughed.  
"I feel taller up here."  
"And I do not mind."  
"Fucking weird." Ryoma commented under his breath. "Anyway, don't leave us in suspense. What's in your locker?" On cue, your locker was open and inside on a math book was a small bunny. You looked at it, a little longer than you wanted to admit, mainly because it confused you.  
"A bunny?" Korekiyo started "does it hold some kind of significance?"  
"I don't.... maybe.."  
"Seriously? Oh man," Ryoma started, beginning to laugh. " That's fucking great. Leave it to Shuuichi."  
"Oh so cute,"Ouma started. "You see, during the killing game after the whole...lap dance incident-"  
"Still hate you guys for that-"  
"Anyway! We would joke with Shuuichi and call you his lap dog but since dog didn't really suit you..."  
"We called you his lap bunny." Ryoma finished. "Leave it to him to try and make all memories associated with you positive ones "  
"It's sort of romantic." Korekiyo said sweetly. "I wonder what more beautiful memories he has prepared for you for this journey."  
"Huh." Ryoma said surprised. "You didn't pull one of those poses that annoy Rantarou."  
"That's cause Ouma is on my back."  
"I'm not leaving. I love it up here." Ouma said, smiling like a happy child. You picked up the small stuffed bunny, noticing a zipper on its back. Upon opening the toy, you saw a small note. "And the plot thickens!" Ouma climbed higher on Korekiyos back, accidentally pulling his hair. He winced and you swear you saw his eye twitch but he regained composure quickly.  
"Please be careful up there.... Y/n, would you like us to accompany you?"  
"No, I think I can go it alone from this point," you scanned the note, immediately their story was confirmed. "Lap bunny... and a small map?"  
"Are you sure you don't need help from here?"  
"Nah, Ouma, I'll be fine..."

 

You learned a lot travelling around town. 1: Shuuichi remembered a lot of trivial information and 2: He went through a lot of trouble for all this. You ended up at a forest, following a small map that you had found in your favorite kind of donut. You have no idea how he arranged so much. You were headed down a small path, closing in on a destination. You had no idea what was there and what you should be looking for. Was it a picnic? Maybe a campsite? You were excited thinking of the possibilities. Upon arriving at the marked destination you saw a rather small cottage. Nervous that this could be incorrect you knocked on the door, hugging your various presents to your chest. Shuuichi answer the door quickly, smiling to see you found all his gifts.  
"Hello, I think I may have the wrong address." You joked, trying to turn around and leave, only for Shuuichi to pull you into a hug, giggling.  
"Y/N, stop! This is it!"  
"You lured me to a cottage on the edge of the woods?"  
"It belong to my dad. He uses it to get away from my mom. He offered me to use it."  
"For what?" You said suspiciously. He smiled, opening the door to show a candlelit dinner, draped with an elegant red table cloth. The candles were dripping a little and it was evident they had been lit just before he answered the door.  
"This." He welcomed you inside, taking your hand and guiding you to the bed. Before you could make a snide comment, you noticed there were clothes folded out for you. You didn't even realize the semiformal attire he had on or that you were still in your school uniform.  
"How long were you planning this?"  
"About a week and a half, maybe a little longer.... Our first date didn't go so well. I wanted to have a nice secluded romantic evening..."

 

As the day faded away and the candles shrunk down you both were completely enamored with each other. Dinner was finished, The flirting was at maximum and it was obvious where this night was going to go.  
"Shuuichi, I'm having a great time." You said with a half lidded expression. He pushed the food on his plate around nervously.  
"That dress looks great on you..." He said shyly, looking away from you, making you giggle.  
"I love it. I still can't believe that it fits me so comfortably."  
"Your mom helped me pick it out...." He trailed off, not wanting to think about your parents involvement in setting all this up. "You look stunning." He marvelled, attempting to keep the mood."I wish we had more time to ourselves like this... Sometimes I just want you all to myself." That did it. You stood up first, a flirty switch in your walk. Shuuichi's breath hitched as you took a seat on his lap and started slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he put one in the small of your back and the other rubbed your thigh. He groaned, feeling your hands on his chest. For better access you straddled his waist peeling his shirt off of him. His lips found your neck, leaving small kisses and love bites. At this rate you weren't making it to the bed.  
"I love you." He said breathlessly. "I love you so much."  
"I love you more." You teased, feeling a hand unzip the back of your dress.  
"Prove it."  


 

You don't remember getting redressed or being carried to Shuuichis dads car. You and Shuuichi cuddled in the backseat, dismissing his dads questions. The man smirked, clearly not buying the 'she's tired. Long day at school' excuse. You laughed at how forward his dad was and the stuttering blushing mess your boyfriend was. While you admit that both your parents knowing about things like this was awkward, it was a least convenient to not have to lie about where you were going.  
"Dad, Please." Shuuichi begged, hating this conversation. It almost made you feel warm inside, knowing he wasn't shy around you anymore. Not in private anyway.  
"I'm just saying. The kids would be adorable."  
"Dad come on!"  
"I think they'd look like me." You said, fueling the fire, making his dad let out a hardy laugh. Shuuichi just looked at you, incredibly flustered and giving you this 'Why did you side with my dad wtf' kind of look.  
"They're be so cute if they looked like you." His dad started. "Don't get me wrong. You're not ugly son... but I don't think she'd be capable of having ugly kids."  
"I don't want to talk about our kids!" He shouted, hugging you a little tighter. "That's not for a long time!"  
"Accidents happen-"  
"DAD!" You enjoyed their little back and forth's. It seemed like his parents were incredibly bold. His mother was incredibly serious and his father was laid back. You wondered for a minute if any of those traits rolled over to your boyfriend. Absentmindedly, you took out your phone, deciding to check in on everyone else.  
  
||You have entered the Chat Room! Say something idiot!||  
  
  
[OUMA]: Nah they've probably already done that   
[RYOMA]: Ask her, she's here.  
[OUMA]: WELCOME   
[KAITO]: How's your Night in the woods?  
[You]: Headed home now  
[OUMA]: Did you fuck?  
[You]: Glad to see you found your phone Ryoma   
[OUMA]: Answer my question  
[You]: Shuuichi doesn't like when I talk about stuff like that  
[KOREKIYO]: I am pretty sure that means yes  
[KAITO]: He went through a lot of trouble  
[KAITO]: I'd be surprised if he didn't get laid   
[RYOMA]: Nice sex tape   
[KAITO]: You watched it again?  
[You]: Shuuichi and I asked you very nicely Miu to remove that from the chat   
[MIU]: And I told you that it would be safe here.  
[MIU]: Only we have seen it   
[KAEDE]: We still should have removed it   
[OUMA]: Okay   
[OUMA]: Clearly we have to even things out   
[OUMA]: So you and Shuuichi don't feel alienated we will ALL post nudes to chat  
[KAITO]: What?  
[KOREKIYO]: sure   
[MIU]: FUCK NO   
[You]: That's not necessary   
[KOREKIYO]: It seems only fair   
[OUMA]: See?  
[You]: Ouma how is your night going?  
[OUMA]: Club Kokichi was blowing UP tonight!  
[OUMA]: You guys need to come over!  
[KAITO]: I'm on my way  
[KIRUMI]: I just got here  
[KIRUMI]: Ouma is exaggerating   
[OUMA]: Well how else would I get you to come?  
[You]: When we get back to the neighborhood me and Shuuichi might stop by  
[KAITO]: Nah   
[KAITO]: You're probably exhausted   
[OUMA]: From all the sex?  
[KAITO]: I meant from running around town for that scavenger hunt   
[KOREKIYO]: Both are acceptable answers  
||RANTAROU HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[RANTAROU]: Sup   
[RANTAROU]: Y/n, how was your romantic date?  
[You]: Magical   
[OUMA]: You can't tell me they didn't fuck  
[OUMA]: It's obvious  
[RANTAROU]: Lol   
[TOJO]: Rantarou, are you coming to club Kokichi tonight?  
[RANTAROU]: Nah   
[RANTAROU]: I'm helping Ryoma look for his phone  
[OUMA]: What?  
[KAITO]: He's in chat tho?  
[You]: Wait  
[You]: You're with Ryoma??  
[RANTAROU]: Yeah   
[RANTAROU]: I'm over his house   
[MIU]: Fuckign what!?  
[KIIBO]: BLOCK RYOMAS PHONE FROM CHAT NOW   
[KAITO]: THEN WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?  
[You]: Our chat's been breached  
[OUMA]: BLOCK RYOMA FROM CHAT   
[KAITO]: ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT   
[RANTAROU]: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON   
[MIU]: Chat is shutting down  
||THE CHAT ROOM HAS BEEN PUT OFFLINE FOR MAINTENANCE. GO SOMEWHERE ELSE.||


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone collected at your house. You were scared and confused, clinging to your boyfriend on your couch. He was rubbing circles into your back and trying his best to calm you. Kaito was absolutely livid, stomping around and screaming. Ryoma felt guilty. If he hadn't lost his phone, then the chat room wouldn't be in some random persons hands. Miu was fiddling with her laptop and had finally closed it, cheering triumphantly.  
"Alright. Here's the good news." Miu started, gaining everyone's attention. During her explaination, your mother silently slipped into the room, dropping off a bowl of popcorn and a case of sodas. "The chatroom is offline and Ryoma is on a ban until he gets his phone back and I let him back in. So whoever has his phone can't see that video or our chat logs again."  
"And the bad news?" Shuuichi asked firmly, clearly still mad about the whole situation.  
"Well, the since Ouma's stunt a few weeks ago, I made it so things put on the chat room can't be removed from it. Meaning there would be no way to download the video or the chat logs. However, he's clearly already seen it. That's the only bad news. Someone out there watched .... that... and we have no idea who." Miu tried to watch her words carefully, not wanting to alert your mom of the situation. You were still buried in Shuuichi's chest, slightly calmed by his arms around you.  
"Can you track his phone?" Kaede asked. Ryoma raised his hand quickly.  
"I already tracked it, the moment Rantarou told me what happened in chat. It's somewhere in a ritzy neighborhood nearby..."  
"Gated community, about a 20 minute walk away?" Ouma asked. Ryoma looked at him skeptically.  
"...yes?"  
"That's Reo's neighborhood.... I should know, I put a garden hose in his bedroom window last week." Ouma remembered and smiled widely. You felt your entire body tense. The things that asshole must have seen. Why did it have to land in his hands?  
"Well, he doesn't have the video," Miu started. "So what's the worst he could do?"  
"Well, he's obsessed with Y/N." Korekiyo said. "That much is obvious and he now knows what her bare breasts look like." You shot up, looking around the room to see if your mom or your dad had heard that. Thankfully, she wasn't in the room anymore. You had no idea whether they were nearby or not. While Tenko scolded Korekiyo for speaking without thinking. Shuuichi nuzzled to your ear, running his fingers through your hair.  
"Y/n," He whispered. "Don't worry."  
"How can I not?" You groaned, gripping his shirt in your fist. "Who knows what he's seen... and he had Ryoma's phone all day. Who knows who he showed that video to." Shuuichi kissed the top of your head, humming lowly.  
"Calm down. It's alright. I know it's embarrassing but....I don't know what I can say. I don't know what **to** say.... He won't get away with this."

 

The walk to school the next day terrified you. You stuck close to your boyfriend the moment campus was in sight and you couldn't help but scan the crowds of students to see if Reo was there... watching you. You had noted his obsession with you but Korekiyo seemed to put it in a better perspective. It seemed like you were his goal. It was almost as if he was your number one fan. You were scared to see him but you wanted to find him. You didn't even know what you'd say to him. You all got to your lockers and you noticed that your friends were lagging behind a lot more than usual, probably trying to stay near you.  
"Oh, You must be a glutton for punishment," You heard Kaito say, cracking his knuckles. You didn't want to turn around. You didn't want to see him. It had to be him. Your fear was confirmed when Shuuichi leaned on the locker beside you.  
"Just came to talk. That's all." He said sweetly, trying to pretend he was not up to anything. "Y/N? Do you not want to see me?" You heard him ask, making a chill run down your spine.  
"Dude," Tenko spoke up. "Go the fuck away."  
"Look," You snapped, turning around to see him and his friends behind him. One of them let out a playful growl at you, damn near confirming one of your biggest fears. He wasn't the only one that saw that video. "Leave me alone. I'm seeing someone. I'm not interested in you. I don't care about your feelings and I want absolutely NOTHING to do with you or your shithead friends!"  
"DAMN RIGHT!" Tenko yelled.  
"Jesus, Y/N..." Kiibo said, backing away from you. Reo didn't seem phased in the slightest.  
"Oh believe me," He teased. "I **Know** you're dating Shuuichi. I don't really care." He shrugged and your boyfriend held his breath. You looked over to Shuuichi and you don't recall ever seeing him this.... angry? No. **Pissed**. "You see, My offer still stands. Just one date. You guys do NOT want to continue this because I'm done playing with you all," He announced, making sure to look every single one of you in the eye. He finally turned back to you walking forward until you were backed into your locker. "Just one date. Come on. You'd look far better writhing in my bed instead of Shuuichi's-" It happened so fast. Kaito was frozen. Tenko was awestruck. Ouma was LOVING IT. You couldn't believe it yourself. Hell, Shuuichi couldn't believe it. He just.... acted. Without even thinking about it he punched Reo square in the nose. A few passerbys saw and ran for a teacher as Reo fell back into his group of friends. As blood began to drip from his nose, he looked up at your boyfriend who was gently rubbing his probably bruised hand.  
"Holy shit." Kaito said softly. His disbelief faded and now he was sporting a comically large grin. "NICE!"  
"Shuuichi, are you alright!?" Tenko asked, partially amused by the whole situation. Ouma was beside her, beyond excited.  
"Hit him again!" He shouted, further embarrassing the boy. Reo quickly got back to his feet, picking up Shuuichi and slamming him into your locker. Before anyone could intervene, the teachers arrived.  
  
  
  
  
||You have entered the Chat room! Say something Idiot||  
[KOKICHI]: OMG  
[KOKICHI]: PLEASE TELL ME i WASN'T DREAMING AND ALL THAT REALLY HAPPENED!  
[KAITO]: Hands down. Best day of my life  
[TENKO]: I didn't know he had it in him!  
[RYOMA]: Oh man  
[RYOMA]: We need to fucking celebrate  
[RYOMA]: Club Kokichi tonight  
[TOJO]: That was.... unexpected  
[ANGIE]: Love it!  <3<3 <3  
[RANTAROU]: I would do fucking anything to see that again  
[KOREKIYO]: Y/N  
[KOREKIYO]: I can't imagine how special you must feel.  
[KOREKIYO]: To be defended in such a manner must make your heart soar  
[You]: I'm not going to lie, I almost kissed him  
[You]: I just wasn't fast enough  
[KOKICHI]: When he's done in the principals office take him to the janitors closet and blow him  
[KOKICHI]: I think he's deserved it  
[You]: No thanks  
[KAITO]: Well he deserves something!?  
[TENKO]: Well why the fuck does it have to be sexual!?  
[TENKO]: Back rubs and presents work too.  
[KAITO]: Thanks for punching my harasser in the nose, here's a stuffed toy  
[KAITO]: Just isn't as good as  
[KAITO]: Thanks for punching my harasser in the nose, Take me now you sexy stud!  
[TENKO]: THAT'S SEXIST  
[KIIBO]: I still can't believe Shuuichi hit him  
[You]: It was kind of hot to see that  
[KOKICHI]: See? She wants his dick!  
[KOKICHI]: After that, I want his dick!  
[GONTA]: Whoa  
[KOKICHI]: OKAY I did not think that comment through before I sent it  
[KAITO]: I'm so fucking proud right now  
[KAITO]: You guys don't even know  
[KOREKIYO]: We really should celebrate  
[RYOMA]: Do you think he was bluffing? About how shit's only going to get harder for us?  
[TOJO]: I hope so.  
[MIU]: Well, we still need Ryoma's phone back.  
[MIU]: I mean, it's useless to them but they may be assholes and keep it  
[KAITO]: Shuuichi may tell the principal the entire story from the beginning  
[KAITO]: It seems like his style  
[KAITO]: So he may come back with Ryoma's phone  
[KAEDE]: This day just started and so much has happened already  
[GONTA]: I am a little disappointed that he hit him  
[GONTA]: But he was saying such awful things  
[GONTA]: I'm so conflicted  
[KOKICHI]: My only regret is not filming it.  
[RANTAROU]: Did you see Shuuichi!?  
[RANTAROU]: I've never seen him so mad before!  
[MIU]: I think I did once.  
||SHUUICHI HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[KAITO]: THERE HE IS  
[RANTAROU]: THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME  
[KOKICHI]: 10 /10  
[GONTA] I WISH TO ALSO TYPE IN ALL CAPS  
[SHUUICHI]: Guys come on, it's really not a big deal  
[KAITO]: You  
[KAITO]: Punched  
[KAITO]: Reo  
[KAITO]: IN  
[KAITO]: THE  
[KAITO]: FACE  
[RYOMA]: Our little Shuuichi is all grown up  
[RANTAROU]: Loved every minute of it  
[TSUMUGI]: I like how it happened and even YOU couldn't believe it  
[TSUMUGI]: You were like, stuck  
[You]: How is everything going?  
[SHUUICHI]: I don't know  
[SHUUICHI]: The principal talked to me and then told me to wait outside his office while he talked to Reo  
[SHUUICHI]: I decided the best option was to tell the principal everything from the beginning  
[KAITO]: Called it  
[SHUUICHI]: He called my parents while I was in there.  
[SHUUICHI]: I am not looking forward to this  
[KAEDE]: You were defending Y/N  
[KAEDE]: I'm sure you won't get.... terribly grounded  
[RYOMA]: And if you do, who cares  
[RYOMA]: Your girlfriends probably going to jump you the moment she sees you.  
[You]: Ryoma  
[KOREKIYO]: It was a rather passionate display  
[KOERKIYO]: No one would be surprised if the incident aroused you  
[SHUUICHI]: let's not talk about this.  
[SHUUICHI]: Are any of you even paying attention in class?  
[KAITO]: Teacher's showing a movie.  
[KAEDE]: Not missing anything  
[SHUUICHI]: Well, I'm going to be here for a long while.  
[SHUUICHI]: I might miss a few periods while we straighten this out.  
[RYOMA]: Don't let anyone treat you like you were in the wrong.  
[RYOMA]: You did the right thing  
[RYOMA]: Stand by your choice  
[SHUUCHI]: Alright, The principal wants me back in. I have to go  
[SHUUICHI]: Y/N I love you  
|| SHUUICHI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
[KAITO]: awwww  
[KOKICHI]: So cute  
[You]: I'm going to get some sleep  
[You]: I didn't sleep well last night  
[KAITO]: well hurry up while this movie is still going. Shoo! Shoo!  
||YOU HAVE LOGGED OUT! JUST LEAVE!||  



	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **THIS CHAPTER ACTUALLY HAS A FULLY WRITTEN SEX SCENE. IT'S ENTIRELY SKIPPABLE IF YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE NOT READING THIS FOR THE ROMANCE AND ARE JUST INTERESTED IN THE ACTUAL STORY.**

Shuuichi wasn't back in class at all. In chat he told you that his father took him out of school for the rest of the day but he had Ryoma's phone. Bullying and Blackmail got Reo suspended for a good amount of time and thought it was supposed to be a victory you couldn't help but feel that things were going to go wrong at some point. You huffed it to Shuuichi's house after school, your friends deciding not to follow to give you both some time.... alone. When you rang the doorbell, Shuuchi's father answered. He smiled.  
"Y/N, Welcome. Come on in."  
"Thanks... Is Shuuichi here?"  
"He's out with his mom." He said, "He'll be back any second now, they've been gone for a while."  
"She must have been pretty mad... hearing about what happened." His father laughed, slapping his knee as if it was the funniest thing he ever heard.  
"Quite the contrary.... she has never been more proud of him."  
"W-What?" You couldn't help but smiled. "Seriously?"  
"Of course... That was a call from the principal that we were more than happy to receive. My son punched some foul mouth, spoiled little brat in the face and with the added bonus of defending my future daughter in law." She bit your lip, trying not to get hung up on your new title. "We were both proud of him... His mother took him out to get something but she didn't want to tell me what it was... I'm always left out-"  
"Oh quit acting like a baby." You both were surprised to see, Shuuichi's mother walk in. "You're going to scare her off. After all the hard work Shuuichi's put into this relationship. Especially today." She teased, poking her son in the cheek as he entered the house. When he noticed you, he dropped a few shopping bags he was holding.  
"Y-Y/n? You're here-"  
"I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you since this morning." You said sweetly. Shuuichi shuddered, a little uncomfortable with you just shooting the breeze with his dad.  
"You kids run off," His dad said casually. "Do homework or each other or whatever it is kids do."  
"Dad!" Shuuichi said in a hushed yell. "C-Come on, we can go to my room." Shuuichi quickly took your hand, trying to lead you away.  
"Just keep it down in there!"  
"DAD PLEASE STOP!"

**JUST IN CASE YOU DON'T READ THE CHAPTER SUMMARIES, I'LL SAY IT HERE TOO. THIS CHAPTER ACTUALLY HAS A FULLY WRITTEN SEX SCENE. IT'S ENTIRELY SKIPPABLE PAST THIS POINT IF YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE NOT READING THIS FOR THE ROMANCE AND ARE JUST INTERESTED IN THE ACTUAL STORY. YOU CAN TOTALLY SKIP THIS POORLY WRITTEN SEX SCENE**

You did your homework during class, just so you could spend more time with Shuuichi. You laid on his bed and he sat upright, just looking down at you. You had been quiet for a little bit. That smile on your face said it all and he ultimately sighed.  
"Okay.... You can ask."  
"....Why'd you hit him?" You said, smiling widely.  
"I-I don't know." He gave in, laying down beside you and staring up at the ceiling. "I just.... I know he likes you and... it always made me mad that he tried to get you...but there was something.. infuriating about hearing him talk about you in his bed. I couldn't take it. I just... Hit him." He rolled over to face you, planting a kiss on the end of your nose. "I felt like... he didn't understand that you're mine."  
"All yours." You breathed, nuzzling your nose against his. "So," Your tone went flirty and Shuuichi immediately became suspicious. "Ouma told me to congratulate you."  
"Yeah, I read the chat logs.... You don't have to do anything like that-" He tried to finish but you pulled an undignified breathy moan from him, gently rubbing him through his pants. He was surprised. Very surprised. His face turned a dark red and he looked over to make sure he locked the doors and the windows. "Y-You don't have to-" When the button popped open in his pants he stopped again. He tried to sit upright but you were faster and poked his chest, making him lay back down. You continued to palm his growing erection, giving him an eager grin.  
"Shuuichi-"  
"You don't have to do anything because I hit Reo. I'm your boyfriend, That's just my job-"  
"And I'm your girlfriend," You pouted, pulling his boxers out of the way and unleashing him. "This is my job." He checked the door and windows one last time and then his eyes were glue to what you were doing. You gave him a playful lick and he slapped his hand, almost violently, over his mouth barely in time to hide that loud mewl he just made. He was embarrassed that you could do something like this to him. You gave him another slow lick up his length and his hands move to gripping his bedsheets the moment you took him in your mouth. His ears were laser focused, listening for anyone that might be outside the door or window. He's breathing was erratic and he found it hard to control, especially went he could feel his tip hitting the back of your throat. He moaned your name lowly, moving one hand to the back of your head and guiding your head up and down. He bucked his hips in time with you, letting out a low hum as you continued. When he was close he grabbed a fistful of your hair, making you stop. You let out a tiny shriek, sitting upright and looking at him.  
"S-Sorry... I-I just...." He couldn't find the words. He crawled over to you, ultimately pushing you back onto the bed and lightly kissing your neck. He pushed up your skirt haphazardly and you could feel his dripping erection pressing against your panties. It didn't matter. They were wet anyway. He pushed the fabric aside, wasting no time slipping himself between your folds. You let out some small indescribable noise and Shuuichi let out a light chuckle. He placed himself as deep as he could and just waited a minute, locking eyes with you.  
"...Y/N."  
"Shuuichi." He just smiled. Your lips soon met and then he started to move with a slow and steady pace. The gentle rush with each thrust was like a drug he couldn't quit. He was certain he could never get used to this. Being with you was everything he'd ever wanted. He nibbled at your lip, his pace picking up to match the passion of his kiss. Soon he left your lips all together, his hands travelling up your shirt to start roughly groping your breasts. You moaned his name, further fueling him. He got faster, relentlessly pounding you. You started unbuttoning and removing your shirt and bra, tossing them off to the side to give him better access to your chest. You shuddered, a familiar feeling welling up in the pit of your stomach. Shuuichi tried his damnedest. He held his breath, attempting to last longer but to no avail. He pulled out, spurting his seed on the inside of your skirt. He groaned, cursing lightly and running his hand down his face.  
"D-Damn..."  
"Shuuichi-"  
"I did it again... I... I just couldn't... I don't know what I'm doing wrong." You sat upright, crossing your arms across your exposed chest.  
"It's perfectly fine.. it happens."  
"Why is it so hard for women to...climax?" He whispered, almost as if it was a dirty word. You giggled, which only further embarrassed him.  
"I'm sorry... It.... It's kind of hard."  
"Lay down." He said suddenly. "I can't do this to you again." He tucked himself back in and as you obeyed him he tried his best to remove your skirt without spilling semen on his bed. You could tell he spilled a little, hearing the word fuck, a few seconds later. You just stared at his ceiling until you felt his hands on your hips, sliding your panties off.  
He didn't just recklessly delve between your legs. He examined you first. He ran his finger along your dripping slit, flicking your clitoris in the process. He took note of the little squeaks you made when he flicked it and rubbed the small pearl between his fingers. Your hips wiggles slightly and he used his free hand to rub your inner thigh.  
"You're so wet..." He breathed, leaning down a little closer to you. His hands retreated, now holding your legs apart and he gave a slow lick up your slit, again flicking at your clit except now with his tongue. You moaned, not even caring who heard that. "Y/N please... My parents are home..." He warned. You nodded but stopped the moment you felt a finger inside of you. He pumped slowly, noting how you were writhing in his bed. He then looked back to your clit, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it lightly. You ran a hand down your chest, groping your breast on the way down. He inserted another finger, increasing his pace and continuing to abuse your precious pearl. He didn't care who heard you now. Every sound you made was absolutely beautiful. That feeling was welling up again and he could feel your walls tightening around his fingers. He replaced his fingers with his tongue, going back to rubbing your clitoris and letting his tongue explore lick every inch of your walls. You bit your lip, that large build up finally reaching it's max and out of your control you finished loudly moaning his name. The entire world around you didn't even register to you, so you didn't hear your boyfriend lapping up your juices. You didn't notice him laughing at you and closing your legs. You didn't notice him putting a blanket over you and tucking you into bed. He had never seen you come undone that intensely before.

He wanted to see it a lot more often.


	25. Chapter 25

You woke up in a familiar place, nuzzled into your boyfriends pillows. He was sitting on the bed beside you, reading and looking over at you every so often. When he finally noticed your eyes were open he smiled, poking your nose.  
"Good evening."  
"Is it that late?" You sat up, taking note of your missing clothes. When you shifted uncomfortably, Shuuichi giggled.  
"Your uniform's in the dryer right now. It should be done soon and you can get dressed."  
"What happened?"  
"Well," He closed his book, setting it down beside him. "You came over. We came to my room. We had sex and you passed out."  
"...Oh." You said simply. He leaned down and kissed your forehead.  
"I'm glad you're okay-" Shuuichi stopped, hearing knocks at his bedroom door. He stiffened, afraid to answer the door considering your current state. "Y-Yes?"  
"Shuuichi?" His father said, "I have the uniform from the dryer-"  
"I-I told you I'd get it!" Shuuichi hopped off the bed, leaving the room for a minute, though you could hear him and his dad talking through the door. "You didn't have to get it."  
"Well, I'm pretty sure this is your girlfriend's uniform. If it isn't... well, I am not a judgemental man, son-"  
"DAD!" You laughed lightly and your boyfriend entered the room holding your folded uniform. He threw it on the bed and promptly buried his face in his hands.  
"You're dad is funny."  
"It's so awkward that they know what we're doing..." He said, muffled by his hands. You started to get dressed, just listening to him complain about how much his father jokes him about you. As you buttoned up your shirt, you noticed your phone going off on Shuuichi's nightstand. Countless texts from Ouma about a celebration at Club Kokichi tonight. Shuuichi noticed too.  
"Yeah, He's been texting me since the sun set.... We can go over if you want."

 

 

Club Kokichi's music was so loud you could swear Ouma's house was bouncing from the intensity of the bass alone. When you put in the cellar door password the music exploded out of the place. Shuuichi urged you to enter first and you happily did, excited to see what's going on. You entered the main room and saw Tenko and Yumeno dancing the night away. Korekiyo was being dragged into photobooth with Angie and Amami. Ryoma was manning the bar, handing a mug of, hopefully soda, to Ouma. Kaito was playing pool with Gonta but the thing that caught Shuuichi's eye was the cake sitting on the bar.  
"Welcome." Tojo said, approaching you both. "Shuuichi, I baked a cake."  
"The man of the hour just got here!" Kaito yelled, finally noticing Shuuichi and sinking a ball in the corner pocket. He put his cue down, walking over to the bar and urging you guys to come closer. "We've been waiting all fucking night to cut this cake. I'm glad you decided to show up."  
"You guys made it!" Angie said, exciting the photo booth. Korekiyo was busy looking at the pictures he just finished taking. "Cake time!"  
"Guys, You're blowing this out of proportion.." Shuuichi said nervously. "Kaito, You've hit Reo before."  
"Yeah but people expect that from me. From YOU, we were all blown back."  
"How's your hand?" Angie asked, taking a look at his knuckles. "Do they still hurt?"  
"N-Not since this morning."  
"Cut the cake, Tojo, I've been eyeing it for an hour!" Miu complained. While she cut the cake, your boyfriend made sure to stay closer to you. It was almost as if Shuuichi was uncomfortable with all this.  


 

 

You and Shuuichi sat at one of the small tables, sharing one slice of cake. As you fed him some, Ouma would come by and tease you both. Shuuichi was just ignoring it, obviously not having a good time.  
"You alright?" You asked, taking a bite of cake. "You've been off since we got here."  
"I just feel weird for being praised for something like this."  
"We're all proud of you... Sorry to make it such a big deal... but that's not what's bothering you is it?" He smirked at your remark. You always knew when he was lying to you.  
"Can't fool you for a minute. What's really bothering me is you." When he saw your hurt expression he panicked. "N-Not like that! I mean... He likes you and clearly disregards our entire relationship.... we got him suspended so I'm afraid to retaliate against me he's going to come after you....That's what's been bothering me.. I told my mom my fears and she took me to...well..." Shuuichi bit his lip and took your hands into his. "I got you a taser." You were not expecting that. You laughed initially but his eyes were completely serious. You wanted to take this situation seriously but it was such a strange gift to receive.  
"... What?" You asked, not sure what follow up questions to ask.  
"My mom has it. It's a small stun gun, I just.... I couldn't risk him going after you. W-What if he gets upset you won't date him and he.... and...h-he..." Shuuichi shook his head,  
not wanting to entertain those thoughts. "He could really hurt you and yeah the bracelets can tell us when you're in trouble but it doesn't pause the situation... I have to protect you."  
"Shuuichi."  
"Let me finish." He shushed you, having a bit more to say."I love you. I'm not stupid, I know I can't protect you. Today was a fluke. I have to think about your safety."


	26. Chapter 26

You rolled the stun gun in your hands, nervous by simply looking at it. You left Club Kokichi that night feeling afraid. You left Saihara's house with a taser feeling insignificant and you lied in your bed feeling threatened. Reo's advances DID scare you. You appreciated this gift but you did not want to use it. You never even wanted anyone to know you had it. To ease your mind you decided to log into the chat room.

||You have entered the Chat Room! Say something idiot!||  
[KOREKIYO]: Can't sleep?  
[You]: I'm not the only one  
[KOREKIYO]: It must be hard  
[KOREKIYO]: It's a scary world when even Shuuichi must break down and defend himself  
[You]: Yeah...  
[You]: Korekiyo can I ask you a question?  
[KOREKIYO]: You just did   
[You]: Really?  
[KOREKIYO]: You may ask me another if you'd like  
[You]: Back in the killing game  
[You]: You gave me a little speech  
[You]: When I was scared...  
[KOREKIYO]: I did that quite often   
[KOREKIYO]: I had to have a number of talks with you.  
[KOREKIYO]: But i believe I know which time you are talking about   
[You]: Can you tell me  
[You]: Again   
[KOREKIYO]: Give me a moment   
[KOREKIYO]: I believe I said something to the effect of:   
[KOREKIYO]: Fear controls us  
[KOREKIYO]: We are afraid to disappoint someone   
[KOREKIYO]: So we act  
[KOREKIYO]: We are afraid to lose someone  
[KOREKIYO]: So we act   
[KOREKIYO]: We are afraid of death  
[KOREKIYO]: So we act  
{KOREKIYO]:Being afraid is perfectly alright  
[KOREKIYO]: This situation you're in may be scary  
[KOREKIYO]: But if you're afraid enough to act then you're not considered afraid anymore  
[KOREKIYO]: You're being brave.  
[KOREKIYO]: Is that what you wanted to hear?  
[KOREIYO]: Y/N are you there?  
[You]: Thank you   
[KOREKIYO]: Of course   
||RANTAROU HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[RANTAROU]: whoa  
[RANTAROU]: Getting sentimental in here  
[KOKICHI]: Yeah, that was deep  
[KOREKIYO]: Ouma, how long have you been here?  
[KOKICHI]: I haven't left chat in hours.  
[KOKICHI]: You know she had a boyfriend right?  
[KOKICHI]: He'll hit you   
[RANTAROU]: Ouma shut up lol   
[KOKICHI]:I'm just saying   
[KOKICHI]: Awfully brave for you to hit on his girlfriend   
[KOREKIYO]: I am not flirting  
[KOREKIYO]: I'm sorry that you're so uncouth that you believe courtesy is flirting   
[RANTAROU]: I think that's an insult?  
[KOKICHI]:I had to google uncouth   
[KOKICHI]: How dare you force me to learn!  
[KOREKIYO]: Anyway, I was not flirting.  
[KOREKIYO]: Unlike you  
[KOKICHI]: I have never flirted with Y/N!  
[KOREKIYO]: I was referring to Shuuichi   
[KOKICHI]: Oh   
[KOKICHI]: Yeah, I do that   
[KOKICHI]: I'd wreck him  
[RANTAROU]: this is in the realm of 'Shit that I didn't need to know'  
[You]: I thought for sure you and Kiibo were a thing   
[KOKICHI]: Nah, you and Shuuichi are the only 2 in dating... for now  
[KOREKIYO]: Care to share?  
[KOKICHI]: I'd be delighted  
[KOKICHI]: Yumeno wants to ask Tenko out   
[You]: Aww  
[RANTAROU]: Dude!? You put that in chat  
[RANTAROU]: EVERYONE CAN READ THIS   
[You]: Whoops   
[KOKICHI]: Well...  
[KOKICHI]: there are less romantic ways that she could have found out   
[KOREKIYO]: Poor Yumeno  
[KOREKIYO]: Her moment ruined   
[RANTAROU]: If you're posing right now I swear to god...  
[KOKICHI]: Surprise! Tenko you must be so proud!  
[RANTAROU]: Omg  
[RANTAROU]: She's been building up the nerves for weeks   
[RANTAROU]: And you just blabbed!  
[KOKICHI]: I've got more secrets if you want to hear   
[You]: I do   
[KOREKIYO]: Yes please  
[RANTAROU]: All of you are awful.  
[KOKICHI]: Tenko want's to ask Yumeno out too  
[You]: Aw really?   
[KOREKIYO]: Oh  
[KOREKIYO]: So that story will work itself out   
[KOREKIYO]: Actually... That reminds me of a beautiful folktale  
||RANTAROU HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM!||  
||KOKICHI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM!||  
[KOREKIYO]: You could have just said no...  
[You]: I'm still here

 

You were a a few hours into this conversation when you realized that Ouma and Amami had the right idea. Korekiyo was typing for hours and you eventually feel asleep. When you woke up the next morning, he was still telling you the story. At least Tenko would not want to go through the night logs and read all of that. Yumeno's secret was safe at least. all you had to do was 'read' hours of Japanese Folklore.

[KOREKIYO]: Any questions?  
[You]: Are you done yet?  
[KOREKIYO]: Not even a little bit


	27. Chapter 27

Your eyes opened slowly, lids still a little heavy. The light in your window was surprisingly bright for early morning. You rolled over in bed, picking up your phone to see if you were still logged into chat. You were not... and it's also 10:50...10:50?! You had never thrown on a skirt so fast in your life, rushing to get dressed and grab everything you needed for school. As you exploded out of your room you heard your mother calling for you but you didn't stop, you ran for the front door but as you came down the stairs you were grabbed by the shoulder.  
"Honey calm down-"  
"Mom. School. Late!" You yelled, frantic to get to the door. Your mother laughed softly, pulling you into a hug.  
"Honey, I know you didn't go to bed last night. You stayed up talking to Korekiyo. He came over an hour before you were supposed to get up for school. He implored us to let you stay home." She said sweetly. "Are you hungry? would you like some breakfast?" You nodded, calming down from your panic. Korekiyo asked her to keep you home? You reached into your bag and grabbed your phone.

||You have entered the chat room! Say hi!||

[KOKICHI]: Welcome Sleeping Beauty!  
[KOKICH]: Got enough sleep?  
[You]: Korekiyo?  
[TSUMUGI]: He's not online. He's in the nurses office  
[You]: Wait what?  
[KAITO]: Yeah, it was intense  
[KAITO]: We're all actually really glad you stayed home.  
[TOJO]: Y/N, Please go back to bed. You do not need to be involved in this  
[You]: What the hell happened !?  
[RYOMA]: Shuuichi punched a guy in the face yesterday   
[RYOMA]: Did you guys really think that we could come to school today without incident.  
[RYOMA]: We were jumped the moment we got here.  
[RYOMA]: Half of us are injured   
[KOKICHI]: The other half in the principals office... Like me  
[TSUMUGI]:It was really scary   
[KOKICHI]: Gonta hit a guy   
[GONTA]: Stop telling people that!  
[You]: Do your parents know?  
[KOKICHI]: I'm still in the waiting room.  
[KOKICHI]: This brawl had a lot of people  
[KOKICHI]: they haven't talked to us yet  
[You]: this is insane   
[You]: I just woke up and now this   
[You]: Who's hurt  
[You]: Is Shuuichi okay   
[KOKICHI]: I was told that if you ask I am not allowed to answer honestly   
[KOKICHI]: He's fine  
[KAITO]: DUDE!?  
[TSUMUGI]: Forget he said anything Y/n!  
[TSUMUGI]:Shuuichi didn't want you to worry  
[RYOMA]: Miu, please boot Ouma from chat.  
[MIU]: With Pleasure   
[RYOMA]: Shit lot of good that does now  
[TSUMUGI]: Y/n, please don't worry.  
[GONTA]: Shuuichi will be just fine!  
[KAITO]: You better believe I didn't let those assholes get away with this  
[You]: How bad is he?  
[You]: Do I need to come down there?  
[KOKICHI]: NO!  
[KAITO]: Absolutely not!  
[TSUMUGI]: PLease don't!  
[GONTA]: We have it under control!  
[MIU]: STAY THE FUCK HOME   
[RYOMA]: This is a very delicate situation  
[RYOMA]: Shit has quite officially hit the fan  
[RYOMA]: Enough people have been hurt  
||KOREKIYO HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[KOREKIYO]: How's the wait going?  
[KOREKIYO]: Oh, Y/N.  
[You] Korekiyo are you alright!?  
[KOREKIYO]: My arm is broken  
[KOREKIYO]: It will heal  
[You]: It's broken!?  
[RYOMA]: Yeah, we didn't want Y/n to get involved  
[KOREKIYO]: Sorry   
[KOREKIYO]: I answered honestly  
[You]: What happened to Shuuichi!?  
[You]: Is he alright!?  
[KOREKIYO]: I haven't seen him since I got to the hospital   
[You]: The Hospital?!  
[KOKICHI]: Well did you really think the school nurse could help a broken arm?  
[RYOMA]: Please ban Ouma from chat   
[GONTA]: But don't worry!  
[GONTA]: Shuuichi is fine!  
[You]: Korekiyo be honest with me. You always have been   
[You]:What's Shuuichi's condition   
[RYOMA] I swear to god if you tell her the truth   
[KOREKIYO]: Y/N  
[KOREKIYO]: I have always had your best interest at heart.  
[KOREKIYO]: Shuuichi did not want you to worry.  
[KOKICHI]: How many teeth did he have the last time you saw him?  
[RYOMA]: BAN  
[RYOMA]: OUMA   
[RYOMA]: FROM   
[RYOMA]: CHAT   
[KAITO]: It's not that bad   
[KAITO]: Honestly he'd probably like to see you  
[KOREKIYO]: Come down to the hospital  
[KOREKIYO]:Shuuichi wouldn't be happy about it  
[KOREKIYO]: But it would make you feel better   
|| You Have logged out! Just go!||

 

You arrived at the hospital quickly, anxious from the moment you left the car. Your mother and father pleaded with you to keep calm, making sure not to let you run ahead. As your parents asked the front desk about Shuuichi, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You didn't have to turn around. That aura was only one person.  
"You got here relatively fast." He said calmly. You turned around slowly, the first thing you noticed was the cast and sling on his right arm.  
"Shinguui... You're arm-"  
"It will be fine."  
"Who else is here?"  
"Maki, Shuuichi, Yumeno and Rantarou are admitted. Tenko Angie and Ryoma are here too for very minor injuries and are sticking around to see how everyone else is doing."  
"Maki AND Rantarou?"  
"Even the best are vulnerable when distracted." He said lowly.   
"Y/N," Your mother called, walking over to you and Korekiyo. She was in shock at the sight of his arm and he shied away from his gaze. "...Room 324.. We can head up there with you if you'd like.


	28. Chapter 28

Korekiyo walked with you through the halls, holding your hand and telling you quite often to calm down. You were practically destroying his hand but he didn't mind the tough grip. You were walking faster than him, which was a little inconvenient for him but he understood your haste. You were so busy you didn't notice the angel at the vending machine but she noticed you.  
"Y/N!"  
"Angie?!" You ran to her, giving her a hug and examining her. She had a bandage on her cheek but that seemed to be all. "Are you okay Who hurt you?"  
"Y/N, please remain calm." Korekiyo said, standing to your immediate left.  
"I'm alright. I just got my stitches!"  
"Stitches?!"  
"Y/N, Calm down."  
"Shinguuji, She got stitches!?"  
"I know, but you need to relax."  
"Where is everyone else?" You asked, grabbing her shoulders. She winced and you withdrew, sputtering out apologies.  
"Please calm down." Korekiyo reminded, using his good arm to hug you close.  
"Yumeno is sleeping right now," She started. "She hit the pavement pretty hard and doctors want to make sure there's nothing wrong with her head. Tenko hasn't left her side since she got here. Don't go in there. She'll yell at you."  
"What about Rantarou?"  
"Y/N, please remain calm." He reminded you. You rolled your eyes and ignored him.  
"Rantarou's hand is pretty busted. Maki's eye got messed up pretty bad. I haven't heard anything yet but they think it might have to be taken out." You put your hand to your heart, your breathing starting to fail you. Korekiyo shushed you and began humming to calm you. "Don't worry! I think she'll pull through just fine!"  
"I think I'm gonna throw up."  
"Please stay calm Y/N." Korekiyo pleaded. "How is Ryoma?"  
"He's fine. His cuts weren't super deep so he's sitting in with Shuuichi."  
"Where is Shuuichi?!" You grew panicked again, Korekiyo having a hard time keeping his arm around you. "How bad is he? Is he alright-"  
"Y/N, Please, calm down-"  
"If you tell me to calm down one more time I will break your other arm!"  
"....I'll shut up."  
"Shuuichi's room is down the hall, last one to the left. He's awake, Ryoma just left to get him something to eat so he must be up!" She said happily, rubbing her left arm. You ran past her immediately, Korekiyo trailing behind you and urging you to stop running. Without a second thought you opened the door, unintentionally scaring Shuuichi. He flinched, letting out a light gasp but he was relieved to see you in the door, so concerned. He smiled but you just kept staring at him. There was a bruised cut on his cheek, lightly bandaged and he was laying down in the hospital bed. It scared you that he didn't even sit up. His father was sitting in a chair to the right of his bed. He greeted you but you weren't saying anything. He had a hunch why you were silent.  
"Y-Y/N... You're here." He kept a smile. You were just stuck. Behind you, korekiyo poked you, urging you to enter the room. He guided you to the right of his bed and sat you down in a chair. You didn't say a thing. You couldn't. "Y/N... It's really not that bad-"  
"What happened?" You finally spoke. Shuuichi's smile faltered for a moment and upon seeing that your lips wiggled, eyes felt heavy and Shuuichi immediately panicked.  
"D-Don't Cry! Y/N, I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine!" Yeah, that didn't help. Tears immediately left your eyes, only serving to make the shy boy panic more. "It's nothing serious! I'll be fine! Really!"  
"Shuuichi, What happened?"  
"It's just a bruise and a cut here and there... nothing serious... and a few fractured ribs b-but this medication is great, it's only a minor inconvenience!." He spoke quickly, really trying to gloss over his condition. "Y/N, please, Don't be upset." He didn't like to see tears streaming down your face. It broke his heart. He cupped your face in his hand as best as he could shushing you and telling you everything would be okay. While he soother you, Ryoma entered, Kaito trailing behind him and closing the door.  
"Hey, I got you a sandwich. Also, I found Kaito in the lobby." you looked over at him, calming down a little seeing his goofy grin behind that bruised eye.  
"Hey, Y/N, You have no idea how great it is to see you unhurt." Kaito said, letting out a satisfied whistle. Shuuichi grasped your hand, smiling.  
"I'm so relieved you didn't go to school today.... Kaito, what'd the principal do to you?"  
"Ugh, well," Kaito began to shift nervously. "He was interrogating everyone and he was taking so long to get to me.... so I just left-"  
"You just left school!?"  
"I bet by the time I get back he still won't noticed I left.... How are you feeling, dude?" Shuuichi shook his head, and Ryoma handed him his sandwich.  
"I'm fine. Morphine is incredible." He said. It was now that you finally noticed the dreamy inflection in his voice. No wonder he was so upbeat. He was high as hell. "And now, Y/n, is here with me."  
"I need to get to school and get the homework for you all."  
"No need, Kaito," Ryoma cut in. "Kiibo is the only one of us, besides you Y/N, who wasn't there when the fight happened. He ran ahead to go to the bathroom. Missed the whole thing. He's going to get everyone's homework."  
"Kiibo is awesome." Kaito said to himself. "Anyway, Shuuichi I'm glad to see you're doing alright."  
"I feel greeaat." He said, trying his best to still sounds coherent. He speech slurring minimally. "Korekiyo, how is your arm?"  
"Just fine, Thank you."  
"You know he broke it to save Angie." Kaito teased, flexing his eyebrows. Korekiyo looked off out the window, a light blush apparent.  
"L-Let's not talk about this."  
"Uh huh," Ryoma started with a smirk. "If you insist, we'll make fun of you at length later."  
"Knock knock," You heard Maki's soothing voice. She invited herself in and you all winced seeing the eye patch.  
"Holy shit," Kaito had a small panic attack but calmed himself, seeing as Maki was pretty unfazed. "...Oh Jeez, they had to remove it!?"  
"No, it's still there. They were able to save it but It's got to be patched up for a while. I had a scratch on my eye and I'm going to have a pretty gnarly scar but I'll be able to see just fine."  
"Thank goodness." You breathed, happy to see her story turned out well.  
"Ha," Shuuichi started, "You look like a super villain." He giggled, which made a few of you join him. Kaito and you were far too pleased to see Shuuichi under the influence. Maki played along raising her fist dramatically.  
"One day! I will rule the city and only then can I have a swivel chair and all white cat with a matching eye patch!"  
"Maki, Stop I can't breath." Ryoma pleaded. "Oh man you guys are crazy. It's great to see everyone is pulling through alright.. Mostly." He started off so happy until he remembered Yumeno. The room fell silent but Shuuichi was still smiling, most likely because he had no idea what was going on.  
"How is our little witch doing?" Kaito asked, looking off to the side. "She going to make it?"  
"Yeah, She's going to make it but... they think she's cracked 'er skull. We have to wait for x-rays. I think she's already got them back but Yumeno won't let anyone without a doctorate in that room." Kaito nodded, taking out his phone and fiddling with it.  
"What are you doing?" Maki asked, amused.  
"I'm going to film Shuuichi being high just in case he says something hilarious."  
"If he does, send it to me."  
"You two are awful," Ryoma said, smirking. "... but so am I, so Shuuichi, You happy that Y/n is visiting you ?"  
"Oh yeah," He said letting out a loving sigh. "I love her so much... I'm so glad she came to see me." You leaned over, kissing your boyfriends cheek. "She's so good to me. The worst thing about this injury is that it limits the time I can spend with her.... that and we can't have sex-"  
"SHUUICHI!?"  
"I am so glad I am filming." Kaito said, snickering heavily. Maki cover her mouth, trying not to laugh herself.  
"Your father is RIGHT there." You warned. His father was even laughing but the usually shy boy didn't seem to care.  
"He already knows. I do you more than my homework-"  
"Shuuichi stop talking!"  
"This is hilarious." Korekiyo commented, backing up so that he wasn't on camera.  
"Kaito, Stop filming!"  
"Y/n, You know this is funny."  
"No it isn't!"  
"What did I do wrong?" he said sweetly, "You said you liked it when I talked this way-"  
"In private!" You whispered to him, keeping your head down in your hands. His father clicked the pain killer button, enjoying the whole situation.  
"You're so cute when you're embarrassed."  
"Man, Shuuichi is out of it." Maki said, sashaying over to the side of the bed beside you. "It's adorable. He's like a baby."  
"Only one woman can call me 'baby' Maki. I'd prefer if we just stayed friends." He slurred, making Kaito crack up again. "I think I'm going to go back to sleep."  
"Yes please!" You pleaded, fluffing his pillow. "Just stop talking."  
"I'm posting this video in chat-"  
"Kaito, press send and I kill you."  
"Worth it!"  
"KAITO!"


	29. Chapter 29

"How could you let me do this?" Shuuichi said, groggy and riding down from his high. You smiled, continuing to set up your makeshift bed. Your parents allowed you to stay the night with Shuuichi and Kiibo brought by homework for you. You were having trouble setting up your sleeping area and Shuuichi was in chat, lamenting his earlier decisions.  
"I tried to stop you."  
"Oh my goodness.... and infront of my dad. He'll never let me live this down."  
"Oh that's nothing," You said sweetly. "You're lucky Kaito had left when you started singing."  
"I was singing... ugh." He threw his head back, groaning about how stupid he was. It was adorable. "What was I singing about?"  
"Well," You couldn't hide your grin. Shuuichi was frightened just by your expression. "You kept going on about how great you think I am and I think the chorus was about when you would sneak up to my bedroom-"  
"Oh god, why?" He cringed, inadvertently aggravating his damaged abdomen. He winced and you immediately dropped your pillow and took his side.   
"Does it hurt?"  
"Who heard me sing that song?" He didn't even care for his physical pain. You sighed, kissing your boyfriends forehead.  
"I heard it. I thought it was cute."  
"Y/N," he shied away, a little embarrassed. Due to his limitations, he couldn't completely avoid seeing that sweet look you were giving him. It only served to make him more shy. "Please tell me you didn't film it and you were the only one who heard me."  
"Actually, your father was there too-"  
"God hates me."   
"Oh it's not that bad." You soothed him, returning to the task of making a bed. Shuuichi smiled weakly, seeing you struggle with the chairs.  
"You can share this bed with me.... I won't tell anyone."  
"Shuuichi, you have 3 cracked ribs-"  
"And a girlfriend that needs a place to sleep. You've slept with me before, I know you don't move too much." He said, a little too smug for your liking. "If you insist on staying you join me in this bed. If you don't, I'm calling Kaito to come pick you up and take you home."  
"Okay," You started, walking over and poking him in the nose. "If you sing me a little more of that song you wrote for me?"  
"Absolutely not."  
"Oh?" You said, a mischievous tone hidden in your flirty voice. He didn't like it. He especially didn't like when you picked up the button from the side of his bed. "Well, High Shuuichi had no problem singing to me."  
"....Are you threatening to drug me?"  
"You want me to just hop in bed with you with nothing in it for me?"  
"No, I want you to get in bed with me so you don't hurt your back sleeping in 2 chairs you pushed together." He reached up to attempt to poke you back and you had to lean in just to let him boop your nose. "I just want what's best for you and you're threatening to drug me."  
"I can't help it. You're so cute when you're speaking your mind."  
"And embarrassing. You should see what everyone in chat is saying."  
"Oh, I'm going to." You looked around the room for your phone. You could have sworn that you saw it on the side table next to Shuuichi's stuff. You looked a little more and heard a quick whistle. When you turned around Shuuichi was waving your phone in his hand. You reached for it but he reached beneath his sheets, putting your phone somewhere under the sheet. "Give me my phone."  
"I put it behind my back. You can have it when you join me in bed."

 

 

||You have entered the chat room! Say something Idiot!||  
[KOKICHI]: Hey Y/N!  
[RANATAROU]: You still at the hospital?  
[You]: Staying the night   
[KOREKIYO]: He's lucky to have you by his side.  
[KOREKIYO]: I was released earlier this evening. I dropped by to say goodbye to you both but Shuuichi was asleep and you weren't three.  
[You]: I went home for a bit earlier to eat and get some spare clothes  
[You]: I want to stick close to him for a while  
[MAKI]: When is he going to be released?  
[You]: They want to keep him for a few days and make sure he's not at risk  
[You]: Then he can heal at home   
[KAITO]: Oh good  
[KAITO]: More opportunities to catch him hopped up on morphine.  
[KOKICHI]: omg that was hilarious   
[RANTAROU]: aw come on  
[RANTAROU]: He's in a lot of pain. Cracked ribs hurt like a bitch  
[RANTAROU]: Let him get high and heal in peace  
[You]: He wrote a song about me earlier   
[KOKICHI]: PLEASE TELL ME YOU GOT IT ON CAMERA  
[You]: Nah   
[KOKICHI]: You're dead to me.  
[MAKI]: Most of us are home by now.  
[MAKI]: Shuuichi and Yumeno are the only 2 still in the hospital   
[You]: I haven't heard anything about her. Is she okay?  
[MAKI]: Well, Tenko said her skull is fine. She was unconscious for a while and scared the hell out of the staff  
[MAKI]: But she's going to be fine, if not a little scatterbrained   
[KAITO]: So she's fine   
[MAKI]:Well, mostly?  
||RYOMA HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[RYOMA]: Shuuichi drugged is my new favorite thing in the world   
[RANTAROU]: I know right?  
[RANTAROU]: Y/n, Hows your husband? Is he high right now?  
[You]: I've been pressing the button since I laid down  
[KOREKIYO]: Where are you sleeping?  
[You]: He made me join him in his hospital bed   
[KAITO]: Gasp!  
[KAITO]: You're in bed with him AND you drugged him   
[KAITO]: For shame   
[KOKICHI]: Even I am above date rape jokes, Kaito  
[KOKICHI]: and I'm not just saying that because I was totally going to say that and you type faster than me  
[RANTAROU]: That stuff kicks in pretty quickly  
[RYOMA]: Is he doing anything?  
[You]: The moment he even felt woozy he started mumbling curses at me   
[You]: Now he's talking about crayons?  
[RYOMA]: Film it   
[KAITO]: YES   
[KAITO]: I have to document this   
[KOREKIYO]: Do not film it  
[KOREKIYO]: He's suffered enough.  
[KOREKIYO]: Having someone stomp on your rib cage is a terrible way to start the day  
[KOKICHI]: What?  
[KAITO]: what what?  
[KOKICHI]: Why did you say that so casually?  
[KOKICHI]: Getting your ribs stepped on his a bad way to start the day...  
[KOKICHI]: That's like saying: Losing your arm is a quick way to ruin your honeymoon  
[RYOMA]: Are you drugged too?  
[KOKICHI]: I'm just saying, that's a weird thing to say  
[KOREKIYO]: Anyway   
[KOREKIYO]: With that Morphine Shuuichi's pain almost completely disappears   
[KOREKIYO]: But he also acts on impulse   
[KOREKIYO]: Try not to tease him, he may hurt himself trying to...  
[KOREKIYO]: I have no idea how to word this  
[KAITO]: Don't have hospital pity sex  
[KOREKIYO]: that works

You giggled, enjoying everything going on in chat. As you typed away Shuuichi's hand clamped around your phone. You didn't really want to take it back by force, afraid of hurting him. He put your phone to the side and tried his best to kiss you on the cheek. You had to meet him halfway and let him plant a kiss on your lips.  
"Y/n...."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you still want to hear that song?" He said, gazing at you with those drugged half lidded eyes. "I just made up a new one."


	30. Chapter 30

You woke up early that morning, packing your clothes and making sure you had absolutely sure that you had everything you brought. As you were getting ready to leave a knock came at Shuuichi's door. You turned to him, the shy boy drooling peacefully on his pillow. You smiled and opened to door, letting in Tenko. You were a little surprised to see her there. The dark rings around her eyes gave away that she hadn't gotten any sleep.  
"Tenko-"  
"Y/N, hey... How's Saihara?" She cut you off, probably not wanting you to worry about her bumps and bruises. She was always one to underplay her injuries. You decided to respect that and smiled warmly.  
"He's fine... Did you peek in chat and see him high?"  
"You know I did. Man, I wish Shuuichi was fun like that all the time.... Anyway, I came to ask if you could do me a favor. Since you should be heading off to school."  
"Of course, What's up?" She took the white bracelets off of her wrist and tosses them to you, making you scramble a bit to catch them. There were large dents and divots in them and the metal had been scratched and scuffed severely. "What the hell happened to these?!"  
"They got busted in the fight. I think most of us had ours busted. I'm not leaving Yumeno here alone so I was hoping you could take our bracelets to Miu to fix."  
"Oh, Yeah I can do that.... I better check if Shuuichi's is messed up and take his over."  
"That's probably a good idea.... Once we're all back in school we're going to need it." You walked over to his belongings, looking around until you found the banged up thing just lying in a torn school shirt. You bit your lip, grabbing it and tossing it in your backpack with the others.  
"Yeah, His is mess up too. Anyway, I have to get to school or I'm going to be late."  
"Yeah, those boneheads are in the lobby waiting to take you to school." She said casually. You smiled, figuring you had a pretty good idea who was waiting for you. Before you could leave, you heard it. That small, groggy voice full of fear.  
"...Y/n?" You were at Shuuichi's side in a second. He smiled weakly, pressing his morphine button and groaning at the sudden pain in his ribs. "You're leaving?"  
"Yeah, I have to go to school-" Suddenly he sat up, kissing you and causing himself a bit of pain. You were more worried about him but he kept his smile.  
"I love you. Please be careful... But I know Kaito wouldn't let anything happen to you.... I'll be in chat all day if you need me."

 

As you thought, Korekiyo, Kaito and Rantarou were here to walk you to school. You felt safe between them as you walked the streets, talking about any old thing you could think of. As you got to school and got to your locker the rest of your friends joined you. At least the ones that were at school. Maki managed to make it to school today, a few people staring at her eye patch. She didn't mind the attention and even answered honestly if anyone asked. Korekiyo was approached quickly and man people clamored to sign his arm cast. He was filled with signatures by your first class and you stared at his arm a little jealous that there was no space left for you. As the class was filling up he smiled, looking around his cast for an empty spot.  
"Would you like to sign it?"  
"You don't have a free space." You sighed, pouting a little. Korekiyo tapped his check before thinking of the perfect solution. He opened his palm to you and you looked at him, confused.  
"Sign my palm." You beamed, taking the marker and putting your name on his palm. He let out an undignified giggle as you did so, which only served to make you happier.  
"All done!" He examined it, content with the outcome.  
"Ah, And it's right-side-up. Perfect."  
"If she signs you palm I want to sign your face!" Ouma butt in.   
"Please don't-" Korekiyo backed up, uncomfortable with that idea. Before he could say anything, Ouma jumped him, taking a big red marker to his forehead and writing 'OUMA WAS HERE' in big block letters. You snorted, attempting to hide your laughter but Korekiyo was just awestruck that Ouma would do such a thing. His eye twitched once he had realized what happened.

 

||You entered the chat room! Say something idiot!||

[You]: Shuuichi?  
[SHUUICHI]: sjid iiJI HDSU  
[KAITO]: Ha  
[SHUUICHI]: Loeva  
[You]: Um?  
[RYOMA]: Pretty sure he's high as shit   
[TENKO]: Hey did you give Miu those bracelets?  
[RYOMA]: Miu's not at school  
[RYOMA]: She was scared, she wanted to stay home.  
[KIIBO]: Understandable   
[KIIBO]: Y/N, how are you feeling?  
[You]: Not as great as Shuuichi is  
[KAITO]: That's not fair, he's on drugs   
[SHUUICHI]: Relly gud druggs   
[RANTAROU]: Oh! He did a sentence  
[RANTAROU]: He's been typing gibberish for the past 10 minutes   
||KOKICHI HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[KOKICHI]: Please tell me you see Korekiyo's forehead  
[RYOMA]: What's wrong with it?  
[KAITO]: Ouma you're a huge dick  
[RYOMA]: OMG that's hilarious   
[TSUMUGI]: nice  
[KAEDE]: You think he'd let me sign his cheeks?  
[ANGIE]: Probably  
[ANGIE]: But not in class. Most people don't like to drop their pants in class Kaede  
[KAEDE]: Cheeks on his face!  
[KAEDE]: Cheeks on his face!  
[KOKICHI]: Do you think he'd let me sign his ass!?   
[KOKICHI]: I'll do it  
[KOKICHI]: Don't test me   
||KOREKIYO HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[KOKICHI]: LET ME SIGN YOUR ASS   
[KOREKIYO]: You make me afraid to log in   
[You]: Did you have to use a red marker?  
[KOREKIYO]: Why couldn't you sign somewhere else?  
[KOKICHI]: What if you said no?  
[KOREKIYO]: It's not 'if'  
[KOREKIYO]: I would have said no   
[KAITO]: Can I sign on you too?  
[RYOMA]: You should have saved your friends some room on your cast  
[KOREKIYO]: My apologies  
[KOREKIYO]: We have such lovely class mates and I felt that I need a reminder of them  
[KOREKIYO]: Not all of our classmates are assholes  
[KOREKIYO]: A lot of them are decent people  
[You]: Sometimes I forget   
[You]: Because of how strongly Reo and his friends came at us   
[KOKICHI]: I've been running crowd control  
[KOKICHI]: I don't want to risk us running into another Reo  
[KAITO]: Me and Shuuichi have actually been looking into Reo to figure out what his deal it  
[SHUUICHI]: rhats me! tahts me!  
[You]: Yes it is sweetie  
[KIIBO]: Saihara perhaps you should log out and get some rest  
[KAITO]: No let him keep this up  
[SHUUICHI]: i herd a fre truck earlier  
[KAITO]: He spelled earlier right!  
||MIU HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[MIU]; OUMA YOUR FUCKING HOUSE IS ON FIRE   
[KOKICHI]: Whoa what?!  
[You]: Oh my god  
[TSUMUGI]: OMG waht!?  
[RYOMA]: So are we just going to ignore that timing?  
[MIU]: Yeah fire fighters just swarmed to the basement  
[MIU]: My mom and your mom are talking  
[MIU]: The rest of your house is fine  
[MIU]: Club Kokichi is jacked  
||KOKICHI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
||TOJO HAS LOGGED IN! SAY HI!||  
[TOJO]: Please tell me Ouma did not just run out of class to do something reckless  
[TOJO]: Oh my...  
[RYOMA]: Yeah he probably did   
[KAITO]: How much you want to bet that Reo lit our club   
[KOREKIYO]: WE don't know anything yet   
[KOREKIYO]: For all we know it could have been an electrical fault  
[MIU]: Fuck you  
[MIU]: I had everything perfect   
[SHUUICHI]: Feww is hot  
[You]: Shuuichi, just log off   
[SHUUICHI]: R U O K ?  
[You]: I'm fine. Don't worry about me, get some rest   
||SHUUICHI HAS LOGGED OUT! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
[You]: I'm chasing Ouma   
[KAITO]: Don't!  
[KAEDE]:Y/n if you run out of this class room   
[KAEDE]: Something will happen  
[RYOMA]: Weak threat is weak  
||YOU HAVE LOGGED OUT! JUST GO||


	31. Chapter 31

You caught up with Ouma at his house, seeing him standing off on the sidelines. The fire fighters refused to let him downstairs before they could confirm that it was still structurally sound. He was chewing his nails, looking around agitated and confused. You put a hand on his shoulder and he pushed it off immediately, fidgeting in place.  
"Why'd you leave school?"  
"Because you did." You answered quickly. He just smiled and seemed to calm down slightly.  
"My mom was home... she was asleep on the couch. If she had a cold and couldn't smell the smoke o-or if she was in too deep a sleep she could have died... That fire could have gotten out of control."  
"Ouma...What did the fire fighters say?"  
"They think it's our fault." Ouma said, a little malice in his voice. "They think it was our club just because the origin of the fire was a neon light setup."  
"Oh no-"  
"They're wrong." Ouma began to nod furiously, making you worry. "Those lights weren't even hooked up... I unplug them during the day...that and the cellar door is password locked....but the firefighters found it unlocked earlier....they keep trying to pin this on me like it was an accident!" Ouma's yelling scared you a little but you didn't want to back up or make him feel isolated. "... I know those assholes did this... I'm going to confront them."  
"Ouma, now hold on. We should wait for-"  
"NO!" You were shocked at his fury, the small boy breaking down right before your eyes. "They could have KILLED my MOM! I'm going to him. I'm going over there. RIGHT. NOW-"  
"Ouma if they didn't give a damn about your mom's life then they certainly don't give a damn about yours. You can't go over there..."  
"I'm sorry, Y/N, But they crossed the line. Go back to school. I'm going to his house." Ouma stormed past you, grumbling curses to himself. You wanted so badly to follow him but following so close was just dumb. You knew roughly where he was going all you needed was the address and one person had it.

 

||You have entered the chat room! Say something idiot!||

[You]: Ryoma I need Reo's address  
[RYOMA]: WHOA  
[KAITO]: What the hell?!  
[TOJO]: What the hell are you planning to do?  
[SHUUICHI]: Y/N, please, don't do anything stupid  
[You]: Good morning, I see you're not drugged anymore  
[SHUUICHI]: It wore off and when I learned you ran out I didn't want to touch the button  
[SHUUICHI]: I'm being discharged anyway, My parents are on their way  
[You]:Ryoma, I need Reo's address and I know you have it  
[You]: Ouma is going to his house right now  
[KAITO]: that's it, I'm leaving too  
[GONTA]: This is bad  
[MIU]: Don't do anything stupid  
[MIU]: WE need to get ouma some help  
[SHUUICHI]: The police?  
[RYOMA]: Now hang on, we cna't do that.  
[RYOMA]: We can't get Ouma in trouble  
[KIIBO]: But we can't let him get hurt  
[GONTA]: Was the fire an accident?  
[You]: Fire fighters said it was the lights  
[You]: Ouma says thats not possible  
[MIU]: Cause it's fucking not!  
[KOREKIYO]: Promise me you won't do anything crazy y/n  
[SHUUICHI]: Please just go home Y/N. Don't follow Ouma  
[RYOMA]: I texted you the address  
[KAITO]: DUDE!?  
[SHUUICHI]: Y/N PLEASE DO NOT GO AFTER HIM  
[RYOMA]: We can't send Ouma alone and none of us can break away just yet  
[RYOMA]: But we're on our way  
[SHUUICHI]: You just sent my girlfriend off to the worst possible place  
[TENKO]: Y/N has a LOT more to lose than Ouma  
[TENKO]: Those SAVAGES could hurt her!  
[YUMENO]: Y/N, please, be careful  
[You]: Yumeno! You're awake!  
[YUMENO]: Yeah, I'm alright  
[YUMENO]: No permanent  
[YUMENO]: Um  
[YUMENO]: What's the word they told me?  
[TENKO]: Damage  
[YUMENO]: that.  
[You]: I'm going to head there and make sure everything is okay  
[SHUUICHI]: Y/n please  
[SHUUICHI]: OUma will be fine  
[RYOMA]: Or get himself killed  
[You]: Don't worry, I have my taser , its in my backpack  
[SHUUICHI]: I'm still worried  
[KAITO]: You have a taser!?  
[KOREKIYO] I'd say she's well protected then  
[MIU]: Zap someone once for me  
[MIU]: And if you happen to resolve it peacefully just zap a stranger in a crowded bus or something  
[SHUUICHI]: Please don't do that  
[You]: Resolve it peacefully?  
[SHUUICHI]: You know damn well what I meant  
[RYOMA]: GO, Keep Ouma from killing himself  
[GONTA]: Or someone else  
||You Have Left the Chat Room! Just Go!||


	32. Chapter 32

The house was opulent. You were in awe of it for a bit and a little wary of the silent atmosphere. You were only about 10 minutes behind Ouma, so he had to already be here somewhere. You were a little concerned, no ambient noise to keep you at ease. It's as if the entire world just went quiet. You skulked around the house for a bit longer, trying to find a window you could at least peer into. Your backpack rattle on your back, putting you on edge a few minutes.  
"Hey beautiful." You tensed, spinning around. Your hand was grabbed in an instant and Reo just looked at you with a semi amused smile. His grip on your hand was not rough. He was holding it tenderly, as if there was no bad blood between you. "Looking for something?"  
"....Yeah.. I - Um-"  
"Wanna come inside?"  
"That doesn't sound very safe." You said, trying to yank away your hand. His grip seemed weak bu you just couldn't shake him off. He didn't seem offended by your tone.  
"So you'd rather just wander my yard? Trespassing? I invited you inside. It's not illegal if I let you in." His tone was so sweet but that threat made you shiver. You nodded and walked with him as you walked around that side of his house. "Does your boyfriend know you came over?"  
"No." You lied. "I... just wanted to talk." His whole face just lit up. He seemed like he had been waiting to hear that his entire life.  
"Well, I feel special." He opened the front door for you, urging you to go in first. You scratched the back of your head. walking in and wondering what kind of trap you were walking into. You stepped into the foyer, turning around and seeing Reo close the door. He didn't lock it, which put you at ease. "So what did you come over for?" He started with a smile.  
"I... I just wanted to um... talk."  
"Are you sure..." He snapped his fingers and you could hear shuffling in the next room. Without warning, Ouma was thrown onto the foyer floor. Battered and looking up at you with pure horror. "You sure you weren't looking for him?" Ouma clenched his fists, most likely furious that you were even here. He told you not to follow him and you were immediately overwhelmed with guilt.  
"Ouma!" Before you could kneel to him you were pulled to Reo's chest. You tried to kick away and Ouma tried in vain to pull his body off the ground.  
"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" He yelled, his pleas coming out broken. A friend of Reo's walked in, picking him up by the back of his shirt.  
"Nothing to do with this?" Reo said amused, running a finger down the side of your face. "This is all about her. Everything I ever do is about her. I am so sick of your stupid odd squad getting in the way of me and my future wife-"  
"Get your hands off me-"  
"Now calm down," He shushed, putting his lips to your ears. Ouma managed to sit up, trying to ignore the pain in his side. "I'll get to you in a minute baby. Anyway, It took a long time but I've got what I want now." As he taunted Ouma you pressed your bracelet, slightly frustrated that it wasn't glowing. Something was wrong. Ouma was shooting back some retort of letting you go and that's when you realized it. The bracelets do no go off if there are 3 within a foot of the distressed one. You have Yumeno, Tenko and Shuichi's bracelets in your backpack.

 

You don't know what happened to Ouma. You were dragged upstairs and to the third bedroom from the left of the stairs. He didn't let you go to put you on the bed, just lying on you and looking down at you with a dreamy smile. Your kicks were useless. You felt trapped. You wanted your taser but you were laying on your backpack.  
"I always knew you were reckless. I always liked that about you.... Your season was my favorite."  
"G-Get off of me."  
"It's alright... I'm not going to hurt you , sweetie."  
"...My backpack is hurting my back." You said without thinking. He smiled, sliding the straps off yours shoulders and digging your pack out of your back and tossing it not far from you both on the bed. All you had to do was get into it. "T-Thanks."  
"I'd do anything for you," He said nuzzling his nose against the side of your face. "And to you... If you..." He trailed off, attempting to tease you and his hands were riding up your sides.  
"...If I-I have to.." You said, trying your best to sound like you were going to play along. He grinned, pushing you further on the bed and hovering over you. You were a little afraid of his advances but nothing scared you like the sudden kiss. He stole your lips immediately, chuckling darkly at ever uncomfortable mewl or noise you made. Your just kept glancing at your backpack, trying to ignore the playful pinching at your thighs. He noticed you looking at your backpack and let out a loving sigh.  
"Something in your bag we can use?" He asked in a low gravelly voice. You were afraid that your scheme was discovered at first... until you realized what he was talking about.  
"Oh... Um."  
"If you don't have anything, I'd have to go to the next room but... I don't mind~" He sang, nipping at your ear.  
"No! I-I do have... some things." You assured him. He let you up, sitting on the edge of his bed and letting you dig in your backpack. You bit your lip, digging around in your backpack.  
"I'm so glad you understand." Reo started. "You're just so beautiful... and you deserve so much more than Saihara can offer you." You just nodded in agreement, looking around for your taser. Reo didn't seem to even care that you were having trouble finding what you were looking for. "I know I can show you a good time."  
"Y-Yeah," You said nervously. You were afraid until you saw the charcoal colored shell of your taser. With newfound confidence, you gave a flirty look, making his heart flutter. "I'm looking forward to it." He pulled you close suddenly, spilling the contents of your backpack on the bed. He was so busy sucking at your neck and whispering praises that he didn't notice the device in your hand.  
"I promise, baby," He said lovingly. "I'll be gentle.... This won't hurt..."  
"..Yeah.." You started, a little buzz popping off and making him freeze. "But this will."


	33. Chapter 33

You sneaked out of the bedroom, sticking as close to the ground as possible without crawling. You had no idea how many of Reo's friends were lurking around the house or what they were doing with Ouma. You walked past a number of family photos of Reo and his sister Aoi and who you assumed was their mother. You listened for any change in the air or small noises but there was nothing. It's dead quiet. You tip toed down the stairs, peeking through the archways and looking around corners for any sign of life. You walked into the living room's center, taking a moment to catch your breath and relax. Reo wouldn't be out for long. You have no idea what your plan was. Suddenly, you were yanked up by your shoulder, one of Reo's thugs looking at you like you were an anomaly.  
"What are you doing down here?"  
"..H-He-"  
"Hey Muscle head!" You were excited to hear Ouma's voice and surprised that a plank of wood collided with the side of the guy's face. As he hit the floor you were pulled into a hug, saddened feeling Ouma's tears on your shirt. He dropped his plank, and you noticed that it was at some point a wall shelf. The short boy had you in a tight embrace, damn near afraid to let you go. You weren't sure if it was because he was relieved or afraid. Perhaps it was both.  
"Kokichi-"  
"Why did you come here?..D-Do you have ANY idea what could have happened to you!" He whined. "Where's that prick? How'd you get away?" He pulled back a little, tossing a million questions at you at a mile a minute. You tried to stutter and answer but hearing a quick paced stomping upstairs, Ouma took your hand and dragged you further into the house. He took you through the kitchen, opening a door that you thought was a pantry until you descended into the basement. Ouma seemed to know where he was going. You heard, Reo yelling upstairs and you felt the cold concrete walls closing in around you, made worse by the lack of light. You let Ouma guide you through the dark, hating the noises you were hearing. Ouma let go of your hand briefly, getting behind you and picking you up . You fell against his chest, hearing his heart going crazy and his breath was struggling. In one area of the basement was a small window high on the wall, peering out into the back yard. That small amount of light let you see a washing machine and a fridge. They didn't appear to be functional. Almost immediately, Ouma whispered harshly to you.   
"Alright, Y/n, listen to me. You hide in the fridge. I'll hide in the washing machine. Do not speak. We communicate through the chat room until we can get help." He sprinted to the fridge, opening it and throwing you inside. It was dark again. You felt scared in the stale air. What if you suffocated? You didn't want to think that Ouma's plan could get you hurt so you felt the walls to find some kind of out. Air had to come in from somewhere.   
You felt the air getting thinner, and all you could see was black. Surely, this wasn't how you were going to die. You opened the fridge door a little bit, relieved at the rush of fresh air entering your little prison. Alright, so you would have to open it every once in a while to make sure you didnt' die. Lovely. You better get into the chat room. Ouma must be worried.

||You have entered the Chat room! Say Hi!||

[KOKICHI]: Finally!  
[KOKICHI]: Y/N, I was scared!  
[SHUUICHI]: Um NO!  
[SHUUICHI]: Go back to the part where you **Stuffed my girlfriend into a refrigerator!**  
[KAITO]: Don't worry, we're all almost there and Gonta called the cops  
[TSUMUGI]: Y/N Are you alright!?  
[KIRUMI]: We all need to remain calm.  
[KOREKIYO]: Don't worry   
[KOREKIYO]: Everything is going to be alright   
[RYOMA]: Please tell me you escaped by tazing someone  
[You]: I got Reo in the chest  
[MIU]: SCORE   
[RYOMA]: He deserved it  
[KOREKIYO]: Is he searching for you?  
[KOKICHI]: I hear him yelling and shit  
[KOKICHI]: but that's not even important compared to the shit I have to tell you.  
[KOKICHI]: I know why he loves your girlfriend  
[SHUUICHI]: Y/N are you okay?!  
[You]: I'm fine   
[KAITO]: You mean he has a reason? He's not just insane?  
[RANTAROU]: I don't feel good about this  
[KOKICHI]: Miguuji Reo   
[You]: What?  
[KIRUMI]: Oh my goodness..  
[RYOMA]: I need an explaination  
[KAITO]: Woo, Big deal, you learned his family name  
[KOKICHI]: YOU IDIOT  
[KOKICHI]: HIS NAME IS MIGUUJI REO   
[KOREKIYO]: That explains far too much   
[RANTAROU]: Explain to us please?  
[GONTA]: Yes  
[GONTA]: gonta is confused   
[You] Miguuji?  
[You]: as in Miguuji Saiaka???  
[SHUUICHI]: ...Didn't he once tell you that you were his sons favorite?  
[KAITO]: Should I recognize that name?  
[MAKI]: You should  
[MAKI]: It's the CEO who went crazy and kept us locked in the killing game longer than the season was supposed to run.  
[MAKI]: This is not good  
[KOREKIYO]: Y/n, did he do anything to you?  
[You]: I don't want to talk about it   
[SHUUICHI]: I'll kill him  
[RANTAROU]: Lovin' this fire from Shuichi  
[KIIBO]: We're here.  
[SHUUICHI]: I'm coming for you Y/n


	34. Chapter 34

After a minute or 2 the chat room just went silent. You were pretty sure that there was no one left online but you and Ouma. You cracked the fridge open a little, letting in some air and then you closed it back. This waiting was unbearable. You were afraid but you were more concerned than anything else. Ouma was scared. **Ouma was scared**. You had never seen Ouma back down from anything before but to suggest running and hiding and the tears he shed earlier simply broke your heart. You couldn't help but feel like this situation would have been far less stressful for him if you just never followed. Then again, what would have happened to him? You opened the fridge again to breath, letting out a shrill scream when your arm was yanked off the door. You heard a loud thud inside the washer, suggesting you may have startled Ouma and made him hit his head.  
You squirmed in Reos grips, held to his chest like a teddy bear. You didn't even notice he was laughing. It was almost as if this was just one big game of Hide and Seek to him. His arm was so close to your neck that you couldn't get in a good position to bite him.  
"You. Are. Something else." He said, still chuckling. "A Taser! I Was not expecting that!" He was animated, swinging you around like a doll and laughing boisterously. You kept glancing to the washer and noticed that it wasn't opening. Was something wrong with Ouma? "You really are a one of a kind girl?"  
"Please let me go-"  
"I can't do that," Reo said softly, pulling you inches from his face raking something long and solid along your back. "Now You're about to make things very difficult for me... All I want is to make you happy, but no, you and the little goblin had to hide." You heard the sound of metal clanking behind you in a familiar way. You couldn't determine where you had heard that kind of sound before.  
"Kokichi.... Out of the dryer." His voice echoed through the basement. His grip on you tightened and you both just stared at the dryer door. It was uncomfortably silent but the little door finally popped open. The first thing out were Ouma's hands, held up defensively and slightly waving.  
"I'm unarmed," He said firmly, stepping out and staggering to his feet. " I won't cause any trouble....just put down the gun." Ouma breathed. You began to squirm against him, prompting him to tighten the grip around your neck. Ouma bit his lip, his fingers curling slightly just watching Reo handle you any way he wanted. The boy took in a deep breath, not breaking eye contact with Reo.  
"Get to the stairs." Reo commanded. Ouma just nodded, moving slowly and making sure to keep his hands up. You stumbled against Reo as he forced you to walk. Oumas eyes stared straight the barrel of the gun. "Hurry up."  
"I'm going." He said somberly, shifting his gaze from Reo to the gun. He caught your eyes in passing, swallowing hard upon seeing the scared look in your eye. "Don't hurt her."  
"Shut up." Reo warned, straightening his aim and tightening his grip on you in the process. "Just get to the stairs-"  
"PLAN B, ASSHOLE!" You heard yelled as the basement stairs squeaked and Kaito leapt forward using the last step to propel him at Reo. You were knocked over and soon forcibly yanked by your arm away from Kaito and Reo's sudden fight. You didn't even pay attention to your boyfriend who dragged you away, more focused on where the gun was in this sudden rumble. The moment the gun resurface, Reo fighting his hardest to point it at Kaito's temple, Ouma jumped in, trying to yank at Reo's arm. You let out a short scream in the chaos and Shuichi held you close. More of your friends started rushing into the basement and taking your side. Kiibo and Ryoma rushing to the confrontation and getting involved. The basement was loud so the faint sound of sirens rushing towards the house couldn't be heard. Shuichi tried to back you out of there, only to back into Korekiyo, who immediately hugged you.  
"Shuichi, get her out of here!" He yelled, barely audible in the fracas. Shuichi had to think about what he could have possibly said, missing some words, which lead to his late response  
"I-I'm trying-" Shuichi Held you tighter you, making sure his hands were in yours. The fight devolved into Your friends trying to wrestle the gun from Reo's hands while Reo went on and on about you and your happiness. The gun was suddenly in the air. There was a loud bang, a sudden hot rush of air near you and loud yelling coming from the upstairs. As if a large amount of people were forcing their way through the house. The moment the gun went off, the room fell silent and you could now here the blaring sirens upstairs. The air was still and the dim light in the basement did not reveal what has happened. Suddenly there was a clank on the ground and the relieving sound of the gun sliding across the stone floor.  
"POLICE!" You hear announced, and instinctively Shuichi raise your hands and his.  
"DOWN HERE!" Gonta yelled. "PLEASE HELP!" The basement door was rushed open, cops flicking on the basement power and hurrying down the stairs with weapons draw. You were looking right at them until Tojo let out a long scream, falling to her knees. The officers told her to stand and you finally noticed. One by one you and your friends looked at the corner of the stairs. You were at a loss.  
Your emotions were rushing to you so quickly and still your brain just couldn't process the overwhelming feelings.  
"No." You whispered, breaking from Shuichi's grip and leaning down to grip the blood stained uniform on your hands. "No...no ..no. NO NO NO NO."  
"Y/N, Let go!" Shuichi begged, trying to pull you off. You let out a pained cry, not loosening your grip.  
"NO NO - WHY GOD-"  
"Y/N! PLEASE-"  
"KOREKIYO NO!"  
"IT'S TOO LATE Y/N!" Shuichi said, his voice cracking in his grief. Korekiyo was leaned against a support beam, his eyes stuck open and blood beginning to pool around him. "H-He's gone.."  
  
  
  
Reo was slammed against the hood of the patrol car, the police frisking him and reading off his charges. You weren't far, sitting on the edge of the ambulance staring into the cracks in the road.  
Shuichi was beside you, but equally somber, not knowing what he could do to ease your pain or his own. The other's were giving their statements, a low tone in everyone's voice. No one was in the mood to speak. The entire world was duller now. They had experienced real loss.  
"You kids can get out of here." A male officer said to Kaito in passing. Kaito took in a shaky breath, shaking his head.  
"...We're not leaving him here." Kaito said firmly. "We'll wait for the coroner...." The officer nodded, awkwardly shuffling away to continue on with the investigation and arrest. The only reason all of you weren't still down there in the basement was because of the police. None of you wanted to leave him down there. You fell against Shuichi and he immediately pulled you into his lap. He kissed your temple, shushing your cries and holding you close, which only opened the floodgates, letting your emotions loose.  
"I'm sorry, Y/N....I'm so sorry." He began to rub your back, continuing to sooth you as the sun began to set.  
  
  
  
||You've entered the Chat room! Say something idiot!||  
  
[RYOMA]: Hey  
[You]: hi  
[RYOMA]: Made it home?  
[You]: yeah  
[You]: Hours ago  
[KIRUMI]: You need to rest  
[KIRUMI]: You've had a... challenging day.  
[SHUICHI]: I'm here with her  
[SHUICHI]: She said she wanted to be in chat right now  
[ANGIE]: I think all of us want to be here  
[MIU]: Yeah...  
[KAITO]: What do we do now?  
[RANTAROU]: Reo was arrested  
[RANTAROU]: It's over right?  
[RANTAROU]: We won?  
[You]: This isn't a victory  
[KOKICHI]: Nobody won today  
[RYOMA]: So um...What do we do now?  
[RYOMA]: This...  
[RYOMA]: This fucking hurts  
[TENKO]: one of us is gone  
[YUMENO]:I feel like I can't breath  
[GONTA]: I don't feel like conversing tonight  
[GONTA]: If that's okay?  
[KIIBO]:I don't think any of us are...  
[SHUICHI]: We should all just try and go to bed.  
[KAITO]: Yeah  
[TSUMUGI]: Probably  
[KAEDE]: That might be the best option  
[KAEDE]: If we can sleep at all...  
||SHUICHI HAS LOGGED OFF! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
||KAEDE LOGGED OFF! WHO NEEDS 'EM|||  
|TSUMUGI HAS LOGGED OFF! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
||RANTAROU HAS LOGGED OFF! WHO NEEDS 'EM|||  
|RYOMA HAS LOGGED OFF! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
||KAITO HAS LOGGED OFF! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
||ANGIE HAS LOGGED OFF! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
||KOKICHI HAS LOGGED OFF! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
||KIRUMI HAS LOGGED OFF! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
||GONTA HAS LOGGED OFF! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
||YUMENO HAS LOGGED OFF! WHO NEEDS 'EM|||  
|KIIBO HAS LOGGED OFF! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
||TENKO HAS LOGGED OFF! WHO NEEDS 'EM||  
||You have logged off! Just go!||  



	35. Chapter 35

"It was four years ago today," The skinny one starts, loosening his tie on his purple suit. "That ....some pretty fucked up shit happened."  
"Ouma," The pregnant martial artist started, her eye twitching. "Just get on with this grand reveal."  
"Easy Tenko," Her lover said, putting some red hair behind her ear. "You'll stress out the baby."  
"Get on with it!"  
"Kaito shut up!" The blond cut in, "You're so fucking impatient." In truth, they were all a little ansty. Kokichi had dragged his friends out of work in the middle of the day, keeping them standing in from of some building, lazily covered by 3 tarps. Ouma tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the infighting to end. You just leaned against your husband, holding his hands. Shuichi smiled, urging Ouma to continue regardless.  
"Anyway!" Ouma said like a brat. "I present to you," He pulled the tarp, expecting them to fall to the ground and reveal his surprise.....but no. Kaito cracked up a little, seeing Ouma struggling to pull the tarp off the sign, which had caught the corner of it. "Ryoma, help me out here."  
"Yeah I got ya," the shorter man said, walking over and climbing up the tarp like a rope. Their friends snickered at their antics and Ouma could not help but curse a little bit. "I'd have to unplug the sign!" Ryoma informed him.  
"God dammit!"  
"Language, Ouma!" Angie said sweetly. He just sighed, motioning for Ryome to take care of it. As Ryoma fiddled with wires, Rantarou piped up.  
"Look, Just unveil club Kokichi." Rantarou said annoyed. "I have to get back to work or my boss is gonna have my ass."  
"You have to get back to work?" Tenko started, "Well, I should be at home! I could go into labor any minute!"  
"Easy, Tenko." Yumeno shushed her again. "I'm here."  
"We all know you've spent the past year rebuilding club Kokichi!" Gonta said happily, checking his watch. "We're very excited to see an actual Club Kokochi."  
"Not Club Kokichi," Ryoma said, kicking the tarp off the sign. As it hit the ground, everyone was in awe. The unlit neon sign was still somehow magnificent and it wasn't Ouma's likeness beside it. Kokichi smirked, licking his lips and ready to address everyone.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Ouma stared. "Welcome, to Club Shinguuji."

 

"I am going to love working here." Ryoma said happily, breathing in the smell of the air. "Ah, thanks for hiring me, Ouma."  
"Hey," Ouma started, shrugging. "Who else will run my bar?"  
"Do you have a liquor license?" You husband said, running a finger across the smooth surface of the bar. "I don't want to have to shut you down-"  
"WEEEEWOOOO," Kaito started, leaning against Shuichi. " Watch out, we've got a rat-"  
"I'm a cop." Shuichi said flatly. "I'm doing my job."  
"Blah blah," Ouma said sweetly. "Calm your gun holster. I've got a liquor license. So, what do you guys think?"  
"Ill be here every night." Kaede said. She immediately squealed, feeling a hand on her butt. Rantarou pulled her into a hug, chuckling lightly.  
"Ouma, You'll tell me if my wife starts cheating on me right?"  
"How dare you even insinuate-"  
"Tenko, calm down!" Yumeno warned again. You're gonna pop!"  
"Would that really be so bad?" Kiibo said, "Baby Korekiyo being born in Club Shinguuji sounds nice-"  
"I'm not giving birth here!" Tenko yelled, Yumeno just sighing and giving up.  
"Pour me a shot." Kaito said, slapping the bar and sitting down at a stool. Ryoma smirked, going behind the bar and looking for some alcohol, despite the fact Kaito gave no further details.  
"You want a shot at 1 in the afternoon?" Shuichi asked. "Don't you have to go back to work?"  
"Bitch I'm the owner." Kaito laughed, basically snatching the shot from Ryoma. "I can go to my own store drunk."  
"How the hell are you still in business?" Ryoma asked, pouring himself as shot as well. Kaito took in a satisfied breath, slamming his glass onto the bar.  
"Hell if I know."  
"Not to mention you drove here-"  
"Shuichi," Kaito started, faking offense. "Is my best friend going to bust me for drunk driving!"  
"Lighten up dear," You said n a whisper, leaning against your husband. He put and arm around you, smiling lightly and looking around at the club scene. Gonta was admiring the similarity to the club long lost but Tsumugi was looking around like this scenery was entirely alien to her.  
"It's beautiful in here." She finally commented. "So... Opening night... nervous?"  
"...Not really...It's the only action in this half of town... people will flock here." Ouma admitted, taking a bottle from Ryoma and pouring himself a shot. Ryoma didn't mind, leaning on the bar and watching Ouma drastically over pour the small glass. "I'm just glad I have you guys. In fact a toast!"  
"To what?" Kaede asked, leaning against the bar in from of the owner. Ouma just shrugged, downing his shot and letting out a groan.  
"Everything?"  
"Works for me," Tenko said. "Let's toast-"  
"Tenko, you're pregnant." Yumeno reminded.  
"Well I don't have to have alcohol!"  
"I'll have some," Shuichi said lowly, prompting you to poke your husband's cheek. "Y-Y/n?"  
"You're on duty." You reminded him.  
"Let Officer Kill joy cut loose for one." Ryoma said playfully, urging everyone to gather by the bar. As everyone gathered around and your husband held you closer to his chest you couldn't help but look around the room. You met almost 5 years ago, forced together through unfortunate circumstances and pitted against one another like wild animals. You all started off with such horrible introductions to one another it was a miracle that you made it this far. Bound together by choice. You wanted to be with one another. You had nothing but love for one another. You had seen so many of them die and kill and yet it never tore you apart in the long run. You looked forward to the year to come with your friends by your side but the scenery filled you with a more somber feeling.  
"I miss Korekiyo." You blurted out, clutching the shirt to your husbands uniform. Shuichi gripped you tighter, figuring you'd bring it up at some point.  
"We all do." Ouma said lightly. "He probably wouldn't even want me naming this club after him.... he was a funny guy like that... probably would have said something about moving on."  
"On second thought I will have a shot," Kirumi said suddenly, taking a glass . "For him."  
"Yeah," Kiibo stated. "Me too."  
"Well come on, let's get drunk for Shinguuji-"  
"Ouma, He owuld not approve of this!" Gonta reminded everyone but most people simply ignored it.  
"I'll have two!" Angie said happily  
"Now we're talking!"  
"Hold on, some of you drove here! It's my civic duty to keep you from-"  
"Shuichi, honey." You patted his face, getting his attention. "No one cares."  
".....A guess I could stand to loosen up."  
"That's the spirit, Come on everyone!" Ouma said, climbing onto the bar. "Club Shinguuji is open for business."  
  
  
  
  
You removed your jacket the moment you entered your house, Shuichi helping you inside and insisting that you were intoxicated. He put you on the couch, kissing your forehead and stroking your hand with his thumb.  
"Are you going to be okay until I get of work?"  
"I'm fine."  
"You had 6 shots." He reminded you, poking your nose playfully. "And you're slurring."  
"I'm fiiiiiiiine."  
"Y/N," He said firmly, a hand pressinf you down on the couch to keep you laying down. In all honesty it was making you a little sick.  
"Look, Honesy-"  
"That's not a word, Dear."  
"Just go back to work... bust the criminals." You said lazily, snuggling into the couch. "I'll be here."  
"Alright. Get some rest, Y/n... I'll be home later tonight." He leaned down and caught your lips, stealing a kiss to keep him confident during the rest of his day. As he left you simply stared at the ceiling of your home. Your own home. You and Shuichi's home. Your wedding photo on the mantle and various pictures of your friends around the house. Life certainly had some hard times to it and it was touch and go for a while. At least this is where you ended up. Things can only get better from here.   
  
Right?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for sticking through this journey with me. It has been an absolute treat and I'm so happy that I was able to finishe this story. If you read both my stories you have probably figured out by now, this is the sequel to "I'd Die a Thousand Times". Due to soem unholy bullshit, I ended up writing the original and the sequel side by side and somehow I finished this one first. I appreciate all the love and support this has garnered and I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
